


UN TONY para cuatro Steves

by Dany1209



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Multiverse, Polyamory, Protective Steve Rogers, Sexual Tension, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dany1209/pseuds/Dany1209
Summary: Cuatro titanes y un solo trofeo: el corazón del hombre de hierro.Tony Stark lidiaba con los estragos de la guerra civil. El nuevo complejo solo era un recordatorio mas de su soledad. Hasta que una noche aparecieron tres hombres que aseguraban ser el Capitán América, poniendo su mundo de cabeza.¿Confiarías en las otras versiones de la persona que te destrozo terriblemente? Stark pronto lo descubriría.





	1. Diferent Worlds

No tenía queja alguna del nuevo complejo, era mucho más moderno que el anterior, con renovado equipamiento tecnológico, lo más novedoso en cualquier campo, diseñado exclusivamente por él, mejor ubicado. Le costó un ojo de la cara levantar ese edificio desde cero, pero fue necesario, o al menos trataba de convencerse de ello, quizá el espacio era demasiado grande... dolorosamente amplio. Las únicas habitaciones ocupadas eran la de Visión y la suya. El coronel se atendía en una clínica de rehabilitación a miles de kilómetros de ahí, mientras que el joven Parker se negó tajantemente a participar en los vengadores, a pesar de haberle ofrecido un traje nuevo, quizá pedía demasiado al exigirle que descubriera su identidad frente a todos. Solo tres eran los únicos vengadores registrados y dos los activos

La noche cubría con su manto oscuro la ciudad, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido, solo el de su cada vez más agitada respiración. Se sentó en la cama con desesperación mesándose los cabellos castaños, no sabía para que perdía el tiempo yendo a su habitación tan temprano si realmente el sueño y el no eran amigos, ni siquiera conocidos. Suspiro frustrado, giro la cabeza hacia el lado vacío de la cama, extendió la mano y toco la sabana fría, imagino una silueta que ya conocía, pelirroja, hermosa, de ojos azules... se iba a casar con Pepper... mierda

Salto de la cama, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse, la falta de aire y el sudor frio eran indicios de un claro y contundente ataque de pánico. Respiro varias veces tratando de controlar los incesantes temblores de su cuerpo... concentración, debía bajar al taller y distraerse, tenía trabajo que hacer, investigar la causa de los fenómenos que se presentaron cuándo esta extraña masa azul comenzó a expandirse por el planeta simulando una terraformación, buscar a Banner, encontrar nuevos vengadores, cualquier cosa...

Corrió por los solitarios pasillos hasta el elevador, escuchaba las pisadas claramente haciendo eco en el espacio vacío. Se froto la nuca con impotencia recargándose en la pared del ascensor, odiaba los ataques de pánico, aborrecía no tener control sobre sí mismo. Salió del espacio reducido un poco mejor, el aroma de grasa y pintura fresca impregno su nariz haciéndole sentir seguro

El lugar era un desastre, no permitió que el personal que se encargó de la mudanza hurgara en su recinto, eso estaba prohibido para todos, ahora se lamentaba por ello. Chasqueo la lengua con ira cuando miro como sus preciadas herramientas se hallaban desparramadas por el suelo, caminó con cuidado para no tropezarse. Estaba tan cansado que ignoro el estado de los demás objetos, varios muebles partidos, y cristales esparcidos por doquier. Se acercó a la pantalla holográfica con intenciones claras de pasar otra noche de desvelo

-FRIDAY pon algo de música, estaremos aquí mucho tiempo- ordeno sentándose en la silla giratoria

La música sonó, no presto atención a la melodía, solo quería escuchar ruido, irónicamente para callar su soledad. Respiro profundamente sintiéndose inquieto, se llevó una mano al brazo desnudo por el frío gracias a su fina playera de tirantes, atribuyo el repentino nerviosismo al ataque de pánico. Desplegó el plano de la armadura de Iron Patriot, debía adaptarla para que Rhodes pudiera utilizarla cuando se recuperara, quizá cambiar las piernas de hierro por unas similares a las de las prótesis. Tarareo la suave tonada de la melodía 

La sensación de estar siendo observado no le dejo tranquilo, las pocas horas de sueño y la mala alimentación lo estaban llevando a la locura, haciéndolo rayar en la paranoia. Escucho un ruido tras suyo, toco su muñeca listo para desplegar el guantelete, se reprendió por los nervios, pero lo que menos quería era encontrarse a un intruso o un asgardiando en el complejo. El ruido se escuchó otra vez, giro lo más rápido que pudo y apunto

Los orbes marrones se expandieron con incredulidad, se levantó lentamente de la silla mientras analizaba a los tres entes frente a él. Altos y de ojos azules, eso podría ser relativamente normal... claro, sería normal si no parecieran supermodelos, si no hubieran aparecido de la nada a mitad de la madrugada y si no estuvieran vestidos como el Capitán América

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto a la defensiva sintiéndose repentinamente como un estúpido

Uno de ellos pateo a otro de los soldados en el estómago haciéndolo caer contra los cristales y giro ágilmente en el aire hasta aterrizar cerca de el

-¡Señor aléjese de ellos! los skrull han regresado- dijo el más alto posicionándose en frente de Tony cubriéndolos a ambos con su escudo- mantenga la calma...- murmuro mirándole por encima del hombro

-¿Los skrull? ¡No seas ridículo!- grito el soldado derribado

-No caeré en sus trucos otra vez, aunque debo decir que sus disfraces son cada vez más decadentes

Stark observo la inmensa espalda que le protegía y se preguntó vagamente como rayos le había hecho para tenerla, ni Thor poseía un cuerpo tan... desarrollado como ese

-Esto debe ser una jugada de los malditos Illuminati, Richards o Strange debieron enviarme aquí- gruño el otro levantándose del suelo.

-Buen intento alienígena...

El soldado caído se sacudió con las manos el polvo del uniforme para de inmediato posar los fríos posos azules en Stark, la sola mirada le erizo la piel, el tipo poseía una aura de peligrosidad que jamás había percibido

-Deja de asustar al enano ¿quieres?- pidió con desdén mirando al hombre grande que le resguardaba

Tony abrió la boca indignado dispuesto a defenderse cuando una voz más suave se lo impidió

-Es suficiente- exclamo el soldado que permanecía callado- mencionaste a Strange... ¿Conoces a Stephen?- cuestiono interesado mientras se deshacía del casco, el cabello rubio resalto. Los orbes de ese capitán se desviaron hacia él y no pudo evitar que el corazón le latiera descontrolado, ese hombre tenía una mirada dulce y un rostro hermosamente inocente, jamás había sentido tal calidez igual ante una mirada

-Claro que lo conozco...

Tony se separó del hombre de la gran espalda

-Lamento arruinar su interesante conversación pero ¡¿Quién mierda son y que hacen en mi jodida casa?!- grito perdiendo la paciencia caminando hacia atrás hasta colocarse cerca de la puerta- ¿se les perdió la comic con? ¿Su jodida fiesta de cosplays mhm?

-Mi nombre es Steven Grant Rogers, soy el Capitán América, líder de los vengadores- se presentó el más grande retirándose la máscara, un rebelde mechón rizado de cabello rubio cayó sobre su frente. La mandíbula cuadrada le endurecía las facciones y le daba una aspecto de superioridad

-No, yo soy Steven Grant Rogers- replico el de mirada dulce con carácter

-Todos somos Steve- gruño el de mirada fría rodando los ojos cruzándose de brazos

Tony frunció el ceño confundido

-Esto suena a... el planeta de los simios...-mascullo Stark negando con la cabeza mientras espabilaba- ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

Los tres rubios se miraron interrogantes sin responder

-¿Quién es usted señor?- cuestiono curioso el Steve grande

Tony resoplo indignado

-Tony Stark, Iron Man, líder de los vengadores- enfatizo con soberbia la última frase

Los tres hombres quedaron con la boca abierta

-¿Tu eres Tony?- pregunto desconcertado el "capitán frialdad"

Stark asintió

-Claro que no...- negó- eres demasiado... pequeño

-Y tú demasiado imbécil

El señor frialdad sonrió de repente, los ojos gélidos se iluminaron cambiando totalmente el aspecto de dureza, la curva se borró del rostro del soldado, siendo tan fugaz

-También tienes los ojos marrones y no...

-No tienes reactor...- finalizo el Steve "dulce" en un suspiro apenas audible

Stark se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, los tres capitanes le rodearon de un momento a otro analizándolo de arriba abajo, joder, de haber estado en otra situación se sentiría excitado. Su fantasía adolescente hecha realidad, porque aunque le fuera difícil reconocerlo, Rogers siempre le pareció bastante caliente desde que tenía memoria, su héroe de ensueño multiplicado por tres... el héroe que lo destrozo... multiplicado por tres...

Analizo que todos tenían el rostro magullado, el capitán más grande, les sobresalía en altura y complexión, era todo músculos; mientras que el rubio de los ojos cálidos, a pesar de ser tan fuerte lucia más apacible y confiable. El otro tenía un cuerpo igual de fornido, bien definido y un rostro impenetrable que solo la experiencia podría lograr. Eran tan iguales y tan diferentes, no se parecían en nada al Rogers que recordaba, quizá por eso estaba actuando con tanta madurez y aun no se había echado a llorar. Llevo una mano hacia la otra y se pellizco con fuerza, de seguro perdió el conocimiento en el elevador o se había quedado dormido y soñaba locamente, el dolor que sintió le hizo darse cuenta de que eso era muy real

-Me lo quite hace cuatro años, era una molestia para mi- respondió alejándose de los hombres que le rodeaban, necesitaba un trago- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo llegaron? ¿Por qué están vestidos iguales? ¿Y que es esa mierda de que todos son Steves? ¿Por qué FRIDAY no los detecto?

-Son demasiadas preguntas Tony- el castaño noto como su piel se erizaba ante la mención de su nombre por el capitán amable

El de los ojos gélidos suspiro y se retiró el casco, dejando ver su cara, un rostro masculino con una sombra perfecta de barba que haría mojar las bragas de cualquier chica

-Escuchen yo no sé de estas mierdas...- hablo frotándose el puente de la nariz- pero estoy seguro que todos somos Steve... de distintos universos- "lenguaje" pensó comentar Stark ante la palabra soez, vaya que las vulgaridades le sentaban a ese hombre

-¿Universo?

\- ¿En su mundo no han estudiado el multiverso?- prosiguió el rubio como si fuera la cosa más obvia del planeta

-El que se encarga de esos asuntos es Stephen, no permite que nos mezclemos mucho en ello- respondió el de mirada dulce

-Hank y Stark son los encargados de esas investigaciones en mi mundo Capitán

-¿Stark?- indago el castaño curioso ladeando el rostro

Todas las miradas se centraron en el soldado con "experiencia"

-Así es pequeñín, no eres el único en el universo

Tony respiro varias veces intentando tranquilizarse, jodida mierda demasiadas emociones para una noche de desvelo... multiverso, multi capitanes, multi starks, multi Peppers, multi bodas... a buena hora se le ocurrió salir de la cama. Rio histéricamente unos momentos ante la atónita mirada de los otros y sin más perdió el conocimiento

Los Steves se miraron entre si y corrieron a auxiliar a Tony

El capitán más alto se hinco y recostó a Tony sobre sus piernas, mientras otra de sus versiones intentaba hacerle reaccionar. Suspiro audiblemente, los recuerdos le embargaron, sacudió la cabeza espabilándose, no era momento de pensar en ello. Los ojos azules detallaron el rostro dormido y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ese Tony era fuego, las grandes ojeras bajo el rostro indicaban que dormía muy poco y ese repentino ataque también mostraba que el castaño no estaba bien de salud. Eso activo sus instintos protectores inevitablemente, acerco una de sus grandes manos y acaricio suavemente el cabello castaño aun con un dejo de sonrisa

El soldado apacible comenzó a practicarle primeros auxilios a Stark, las manos le quemaron en cuanto entro en contacto con la piel del moreno, era raro tocar el pecho sólido y no la placa metálica del reactor. Ese Tony era tan parecido al de su universo, el cual está en otra dimensión sacrificándose por los demás, le recordó su subconsciente, apretó los ojos concentrándose. Los orbes amielados se abrieron después de unos momentos clavando la mirada en la suya, le sonrió dulcemente tratando de darle confianza. Stark parecía tan herido, tan dañado, por un instante su cabeza se nublo y solo pudo pensar en borrar esa tristeza del hombre de hierro

El rubio de los ojos fríos sonrió observando a sus otras versiones abanicar al castaño, tenía una gran ventaja sobre todos ellos. Miro una de las pantallas holográficas, las imágenes de distintas partes del mundo se proyectaban en ella, imagino las posibilidades, por un lado era un dolor de trasero tener que fingir ser alguien que no era otra vez, pero por otra era... increíble, la oportunidad de dominar otro universo y someterlo a las garras de HYDRA. Unos suaves gemidos le hicieron girar la cabeza, el cuerpo de Tony recuperaba la conciencia, los ojos castaños parpadearon varias veces. Analizo al Stark de ese universo, era pequeño en estatura comparado con el Stark de su mundo, con ojos marrones en lugar de azules, sin reactor y al parecer con más desórdenes mentales, pero al menos estaba vivo y no era solo un pedazo de carne inmóvil en una capsula. Sonrió mostrando los dientes cuando Tony fijo su mirada en él, sería tan fácil someterlo, recordó que dijo que el líder de los vengadores era el, lo que significaba que en su universo probablemente no existía ningún Steve Rogers... se mordió los labios ante las posibilidades, ese mundo seria de HYDRA y ese pequeño Stark seria suyo.


	2. The magic numbers

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza sintiéndola pulsar terriblemente, la habitación le daba vueltas 

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-No, estoy... mareado...- contesto con sinceridad

Al instante el Steve de la mirada suave lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación, cargándolo como si no pesara nada. El contacto con ese firme pecho hizo que el corazón de Stark latiera erráticamente, pensó que volvería a desmayarse

-¡No! bájame de inmediato- gruño intentando conservar un poco de dignidad- estoy bien, puedo caminar- El soldado asintió avergonzado, Tony creyó ver una sombra de tristeza en la mirada azulada ante el rechazo

-¿Quieres que te lleve yo?- intervino el más alto de los Steves

-No- negó bruscamente apartándose de los rubios chocando contra la mesa del taller

-Que mal carácter tienes- El capitán de mirada fría llevo una de sus manos hasta la frente del castaño, este se puso rígido. El soldado se reprendió por el gesto, retiro la mano formando un puño, una parte dentro de sí le exigió comprobar la vitalidad en el otro, sentir el calor de la vida, algo sólido y no el vacío de un holograma 

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo regresaremos a nuestros mundos?- cuestiono el capitán amabilidad

-No lo sé, quizá construyendo una maquina interdimensional o con los poderes de Stephen- respondió el capitán Hydra demostrando sus conocimientos 

-No sé quien es ese tal Stephen pero deberías llamar a Richards Tony, él nos puede ayudar- mascullo el Rogers más grande

-Richards es experto en ello...

El castaño miro alternadamente a los tres, sintiéndose como un extraño ¿En qué parte de la conversación se había perdido? Tres pares de ojos azules se clavaron en el esperando una respuesta, se encogió de hombros

-No sé de quién diablos hablan, jamás en mi vida he escuchado de esos tipos

-¿Qué?...

-¿Quién es Richards o Strange?... no sé de que hablan

-Genial, estamos jodidos- resoplo el soldado de los ojos gélidos

-Lenguaje- regaño el castaño sin poder contenerse, el soldado le miro con el ceño fruncido

-¿Tienes algún problema enano?

-Ya que lo mencionas si- sonrió el castaño falsamente- resulta que tres sujetos aparecieron en mi taller en la madrugada de quien sabe qué lugar, acabo de tener un maldito ataque de pánico ¡y ahora tu estas colmándome la paciencia con ese estúpido sobrenombre de mierda! ¡¡No soy un enano!! Que seas quince o veinte centímetros más alto que yo no te hace superior

Tony quería borrarle esa sonrisa socarrona al rubio, pero sus intentos eran inútiles ya que el gesto en el rostro ajeno se acentuó más. Hydra estaba complacido, cada vez le agradaba más ese pequeño 

-Necesitamos tranquilizarnos capitán, creo que es incorrecto que se exprese así de Tony, no lo haga más- pidió el héroe más grande

El soldado rodo los ojos ante la sutil reprimenda de la bolsa de músculos andante 

-Bien, entonces llama a Hank...

-Ese tío me odia- respondió Stark recordando al vejete amargado

-¿Qué? pero si son amigos- replico desconcertado el más alto

-Escuchen... esto es demasiado complicado, es obvio que cada mundo del que provenimos es diferente, creo recordar como hizo Richards para clasificar los universos, solo necesito acceso ilimitado a los sistemas

-¿El Capitán América sabe utilizar la tecnología? eso sí que es nuevo

-Te sorprenderías- respondió el ojiazul con la mirada oscurecida

-Tony nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, FRIDAY te informara de cualquier anormalidad, tu ve y descansa por favor- pidió el soldado amable, que hasta el momento había permanecido callado

-No los dejare aquí, además es de madrugada...- se mordió los labios y miro el piso fijamente- supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerles una habitación...

-Hablo por todos al decir que no queremos importunarte

El castaño de inmediato recordó todas las habitaciones vacías

-No es molestia, mañana podrás usar a FRIDAY y los laboratorios, conmigo presente- enfatizo la última frase

-¿No confías en mí?

-No

El señor frialdad sonrió ladeando el rostro, a Tony esa sonrisa le pareció demasiado peligrosa. Espabilo y pensó en donde los acomodaría y que ropa les proporcionaría, miro el torso impresionante del capitán más alto y pensó que la ropa del Rogers que conocía no le quedaría, la rasgaría como Hulk

-Acompáñenme...

Caminaron por los solitarios pasillos, ninguno comento nada, desde luego que pensaban que los demás huéspedes de la torre dormían. Stark repartió a los rubios en el mismo pasillo

Mientras se instalaban tomo todo el valor que no poseía y entro al cuarto de Rogers rebuscaría entre sus cosas algo de ropa para los otros. A pesar de ser un nuevo edificio el aroma del soldado fugitivo aún permanecía, cerró los ojos cuando la fragancia a manzana impregno sus sentidos, sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a hurgar en los cajones. Quedaba muy poca ropa en realidad, un pensamiento negativo le ataco. Desde que Steve se empeñó en buscar a Barnes comenzó a llevarse las cosas del complejo, haciendo maletas cuando partía por días, quizá se estaba acomodando en un departamento... donde se veía con el asesino de sus padres a escondidas, quizá mientras él veía fotografías suyas soñando estúpidamente, mientras él se desvivía en culpas y reproches, el capitán follaba con su amante feliz de la vida... Empujo el cajón del armario con rabia, tomo un par de playeras blancas y unos pantalones de pijama, respiro varias veces forzándose a no dejarse arrastrar por esos oscuros sentimientos. Cerro la puerta de la habitación con el coraje a flor de piel y paso a la habitación que acondiciono para Thor, con suerte la ropa del grandullón le sentaría mejor al más grande de los capitanes, tomo lo necesario y partió

La primera puerta estaba abierta, aun así, por educación llamo un par de veces

-Adelante...

Entro con pasos inseguros, las habitaciones del complejo estaban perfectamente bien acondicionadas, pero debía reconocer que jamás percibió ese tinte hogareño hasta ese momento, ver a ese Rogers en particular le hacía sentirse en casa... extraño

-Para que estés más cómodo...- mascullo tratando de desviarse de sus extraños pensamientos

El rubio le sonrió acentuando unos perfectos hoyuelos 

-Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto ¿cierto?- pregunto con amabilidad

Stark frunció el ceño, el Steve que conocía jamás le hablo así, su relación aunque cordial siempre fue fría, de tensión y el hecho de que ese hombre se dirigiera a él de esa forma le confundía terriblemente

-Lo sé, si necesitas algo FRIDAY te... bueno me voy, buenas noches... días porque ya son más de las doce y eso significa que... si...

Giro hacia la puerta enojado consigo mismo por su parloteo estúpido, la masculina voz se escuchó a sus espaldas

-Gracias... por todo

Asintió sin mirar y salió despavorido. Tomo aire esperando que su siguiente inquilino fuera más fácil de tratar. El cuarto estaba abierto también, esta vez entro sin llamar queriendo sentirse un poco más el, arrogante y seguro. Se sorprendió de ver al grandullón mirando por la ventana

-Aquí hay algo de ropa...

El rubio giro dedicándole una sonrisa, una curva hermosa en ese rostro tan duro y varonil 

-Gracias- examino la camiseta y frunció el ceño, no se quejaría ni diría nada pero estaba convencido que no le quedaría- eres muy amable y valiente, estas tomando esto con mucha calma

-No me queda de otra

-Todo saldrá bien iron man

Tony parpadeo, se suponía que él es el que debía tranquilizarlo, debía decirle cosas que lo hicieran sentir mejor en ese mundo pero no, sucedía todo lo contrario, él era el que le calmaba

-Bueno, nos vemos... -Dejo salir el aire que estaba reteniendo, la realidad se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla 

El cuarto del señor frialdad estaba cerrado a diferencia del de los demás, llamo y después de unos momentos la puerta se abrió, la boca de Stark cayó hasta el suelo, el rubio le recibió sin la parte superior del uniforme, el torso magníficamente marcado, sin un solo gramo de grasa, lucia manchado ligeramente de sangre, las cicatrices de batalla se notaban dándole más rudeza de la que aparentaba

-Entra- dijo el rubio con voz engañosamente suave, obedeció por inercia

-Para que estés más cómodo...- comento extendiendo la ropa doblada

El ojiazul parecía muy divertido con la situación

-Que considerado- coloco una mano en la barbilla, pensativo- extraño pantalón, parece una pijama

-Es una pijama- respondió con el ceño fruncido

-Claro...- el rubio tomo una botella de agua del buro

-¿No hay de estas en tu universo?- indago intrigado

-Por supuesto, pero yo no las necesito

-¿Porque no?

-Porque duermo desnudo

EL castaño sintió arder las mejillas, sobre todo cuando el capitán abarco con sus labios toda la boca de la botella en un gesto claramente sexual, o al menos eso fue lo que la mente de Tony interpreto

-Bien, yo me voy...

Salió huyendo, escucho las risas burlonas del otro lado de la puerta y de inmediato la vergüenza se transformó en coraje, se reprendió por milésima vez en la noche, nada en la vida lo preparo para ese momento, un Rogers hablándole abiertamente de desnudez 

Se acostó con la cabeza revuelta, pero todo el agotamiento mental le ayudo a conciliar un sueño y sin pesadillas. Despertó en su cama extrañamente cómodo, la luz del amanecer entraba por las suaves cortinas de la habitación. Se froto la cara con las manos, miro el reloj, las 7:43 era lo más temprano que despertó nunca, normalmente dormía hasta medio día, salto de la cama hacia la ducha, tendría que ver y corroborar con el cerebro fresco si todo lo vivido la noche anterior era real, se vistió con una playera negra y unos pantalones azules de mezclilla. Bajo y el ruido proveniente de la cocina le descoloco por un instante, no se escuchaba sonido alguno desde que todos se fueron

El aroma a comida le hizo rugir el estómago, entro inseguro en la habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta ante la visión. El Steve más grande estaba recargado en la encimera, la camiseta blanca que traía le quedaba ajustada, como una segunda piel, los pantalones llegaban hasta donde era justo pero la camiseta no, asfixiaba los enormes músculos, debía remediar eso de inmediato. Tecleo unos comandos en la tableta que cargaba siempre, comprara un guardarropa para ellos, al menos para que su estadía en ese lugar no fuera tan incomode

-Buenos días- saludo lo más natural que pudo

-Buenos días soldado ¿Cómo te sientes?

Trato que sus ojos no viajaran a los pálidos abdominales que resaltaban aun por encima de la ropa

-Mejor

-Aquí tienes...

El rubio amable coloco una bandeja de comida frente a él, un desayuno completo, olía delicioso, se dio cuenta cuan hambriento estaba

-Para recuperar fuerzas- le dijo con una sonrisa, los rubios cabellos estaban desordenados, se contuvo las ganas de estirar el brazo y acomodárselos con los dedos, aspiro disimuladamente y el suave aroma a lavanda inundo su nariz

-Yo no como esto- dijo tercamente

-Lo harás-Normalmente hubiera refutado pero el rostro gentil y el hambre atroz le hicieron desistir

\- ¿Dónde está el otro?

-Salió a correr por el complejo- respondió el más grande jalando una silla

Cosas de súper soldados pensó mientras picoteaba el plato lleno de frutas, pincho con el tenedor un trozo de manzana y lo comió, estaba delicioso

-¿Han comido ya?

-Sí, no te preocupes por nosotros- respondió el ojiazul aun pegado a la estufa

\- ¿Entonces porque sigues cocinando?- pregunto curioso observando la enorme pila de waffles

-Porque a pesar de que no se quienes viven en este complejo sé que son muchos y que pronto despertaran arrasando con el desayuno- El hambre de Tony se fue al instante - Sobre todo Clint, porque dime que al menos tienes un Clint

-Cierto los Clint son indispensables- rio el más grande recordando al bromista del arquero

"Cuídense la espalda con él o tratara de traicionarlos" escucho claramente las palabras hirientes de Barton, empujo el plato y se puso de pie

Se disponía a salir ante la atónita mirada de los rubios cuando un pecho solido se lo impidió, el capitán más serio entraba por la puerta en ese instante, tenía el cabello húmedo y olía a jabón lo más seguro era que viniera de la ducha, tomo del brazo al castaño y lo sentó de nuevo en la silla, Tony se sintió como un niño

-Te sientas y terminas de comer, tus hábitos de mierda son los causantes de los desórdenes en tu salud

-Jodete doctor de cuarta no tengo hambre- gruño levantándose

-Es una orden

-No me jodas, no eres nadie para ordenarme

-Come...- siseo el soldado entre dientes

Los ojos marrones de Tony chocaban contra los orbes glaciales del rubio, Stark trago seco ante el gesto del capitán, demasiado autoritario, aterrador, en momentos como ese odiaba su estatura, aborrecía mirar para arriba. El duelo de miradas se interrumpió por un extraño ruido, todos giraron la cabeza observando a un muy rojo Capitán América, la camiseta del rubio más grande se desgarro cuando este se levantó de la silla, el capitán amable sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada aligerando de inmediato el ambiente, Tony apretó los labios para no hacerlo pero también dejo salir una risa descontrolada, el de ojos gélidos aunque más discreto rio también. El castaño se sintió ligero ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no reía así? No lo recordaba

-Lo siento tanto- murmuro apenado-iré a ponerme el uniforme

-No vayas- exclamo el hombre de hierro logrando que el rubio desviara la mirada avergonzado- es decir, ordene que trajeran unos cambios de ropa para ustedes, estarán aquí en unos momentos- aclaro el castaño conteniendo las ganas de reír

-No tenías que hacerlo, es demasiado, me niego a aceptarlo

-El cocinero tiene razón además nos pondremos a trabajar en un portal para irnos de aquí- concordó el rubio de Hydra sentándose a la mesa 

-De cualquier manera lo que sea que haremos o harán no estará listo de inmediato y no pueden andar desnudos por el complejo

-¿Quien dice que no?- cuestiono el soldado de mirada fría enarcando una ceja

-Gracias... pero entre tanto iré por el uniforme- el capitán más alto salió de la habitación cubriéndose el torso con el pedazo de tela, Tony contuvo una sonrisa burlona cuando se dio cuenta que el pantalón de Thor también le quedaba encima de los tobillos 

-Es bastante tarde ¿a qué hora despiertan todos por aquí?- cuestiono el rubio amable colocando el sirope en la mesa 

Stark respiro ruidosamente

-Yo soy todo, Rogers...

-¿Qué?- por un momento pensó que lo decía por egocéntrico 

-Solo Visión y yo vivimos aquí...

-¿Por qué?- lo primero que pensó el Steve amable fue que un villano había acabado con la vida de los demás, la sola idea le provocaba nauseas

-Porque los demás se fueron- respondió Stark intentando no ahondar en el asunto

-Habla claro por favor

-Es así de simple, se fueron no sé qué decir...

-¿Porque se fueron?

-Porque no firmaron los acuerdos

-¿La ley de registro?- ¿así que esa era la razón por la que no había un Steve Rogers? estaba muerto, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hydra- ¿dónde está tu equipo?

-Visión se quedó, pero pasa más tiempo fuera explorando, pantera negra esta en Wakanda, Romanoff no lo sé y Rhodes está en una clínica de rehabilitación- por alguna razón omitió al joven Parker algo le decía que no era buena idea mencionarlo

-¿Que le paso al coronel?- cuestiono el Steve grande llegando ya con el uniforme puesto

-Cayó en una batalla y se lesiono la columna perdiendo la movilidad de las piernas

-Lo siento mucho Tony, se cuánto significa James para ti- comento el más alto colocando una mano en el hombro del moreno

El soldado de los ojos fríos enarco una ceja ¿Cómo reaccionaría Tony si supiera que el Rhodes de su mundo estaba bien muerto?

-¿Todo tu equipo te dejo solo?- se aventuró a indagar más

-Solo Visión y Rhodes fueron mi equipo, el rey de Wakanda solo estuvo de mi lado por su padre y Romanoff siempre estuvo en el bando de Rogers, espía encubierta...

-¿Quien estaba con Rogers?

-Barton, el hombre hormiga, Wanda, Sam y Barnes- el último nombre le salió con odio y acidez

El capitán Hydra se sorprendía cada vez más de como cambiaban las cosas, en su mundo T'challa se negó a intervenir en la guerra y cuando lo hizo, se colocó de su lado inmediatamente. Ese Stark era demasiado noble al parecer, el Tony que conocía era vengativo y no tenía piedad para actuar cuando lo traicionaban 

-¿Y dónde están ellos ahora?- cuestiono ahora el Steve amable

-Rogers los saco de la Balsa y son prófugos- Tony de repente se sintió cansado- supongo que deben odiarme...

Que descubrimiento, pensó el capitán Hydra, el castaño estaba solo e indefenso, no tenía a nadie que le cuidara. Por si solo era fuerte y vaya que lo sabía pero no contra alguien con más experiencia como él. Debió sentirse una mierda, la guerra civil en su mundo fue brutal no solo termino con su propia muerte sino con Stark jugando sucio reclutando villanos, pero al menos este tuvo a Richards de apoyo para culparse entre sí, este Tony estaba solo, completamente solo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios 

-No realmente, no conocemos tus razones- comento el soldado amable quitándose el delantal, paso un brazo por los hombros de Tony, este tembló al contacto

-¿Ustedes también pasaron por una guerra?

-Sí, pero todo se resolvió- respondió el ojiazul

-Algo así- respondió evasivo el capitán hydra

-No, jamás he escuchado eso de guerra civil, solo en los libros de historia- comento a su vez el rubio mas alto

-¿Quieres hablar de esto?- pregunto el soldado amable aun en el semi abrazo

-No- sonrió Tony con la mirada clavada en esos cálidos posos azules, semejantes a un hermoso lago apacible y tranquilo

Las entrañas del capitán hydra se removieron sintiendo ese familiar acido subir hasta su garganta, estaba comenzando a odiar a su otra versión

-En el transcurso de la mañana logre adelantar unas cuantas cosas, ¿me permites tu tableta?- Stark se la presto anonadado ¿un Rogers tecnológico? el rubio tecleo unos comandos logrando sincronizar ese aparato con sus investigaciones en la computadora del taller, un plano negro apareció con pequeñas luces titilantes, cuatro en particular- bienvenidos a una pequeñísima parte del multiverso

-¿Puedes encontrar todos los universos que existen?- indago el castaño con la curiosidad nata que poseía. Rogers sonrió, él no sabía nada de tecnología pero conocía otros métodos, enseñados por la propia Madame Hydra, la mujer que mantenía cautivo al hechicero supremo en la dimensión oscura

-No todos, sería un caos, identifique estos a raíz de una pequeña estela que dejamos cuando fuimos transportados, no hay mucha información realmente pero de algo servirá, al menos para identificarnos

-¿Que son estos números?- cuestiono el Steve más grande

-Los universos o tierras se identifican por números. Mi querido capitán tu tierra es la 12041- dijo refiriéndose al soldado amable- la tuya grandullón es la 80920, la tuya pequeñín es la 199999 y la mía es la tierra 616

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones.  
> La línea del tiempo sería más o menos así   
> -Steve 12041 se encuentra después de la tercera temporada, es decir Tony está en otra dimensión  
> -Steve 80920 esta después del ataque de Galactus, es decir el fin de la serie (insertar llanto


	3. Our training

ony miraba alternadamente entre los tres rubios que yacían en la sala del complejo, el capitán de la tierra 12041 o el Steve amable como solía pensarle estaba sentado en la alfombra girando hacia el sofá, una sincera sonrisa se asomaba de los carnosos labios mientras prestaba atención a la conversación, el soldado 80920 sonreía también desde el sillón y el rubio 616 bebia elegantemente escuchando las charlas de sus otras versiones.

Era un cuadro digno de admirar, Stark lamento en ese momento no saber pintar o tener alguna cámara, porque vaya que le gustaría inmortalizar ese momento, pensó en revisar las cintas de seguridad después y tomar alguna captura

Bebió despacio de su vaso de whiskey reflexionando. Transcurrieron cinco días desde que esos sujetos llegaron a su vida, después de varias discusiones acordaron que lo mejor era mantenerse en el anonimato al menos por el momento. Para su sorpresa 616 y 12041 se instalaron de maravilla en el laboratorio. El rubio de la mirada fría manipulaba con verdadera maestría a FRIDAY y todas las computadoras, mientras que el otro hacia y deshacía en la Starkpad, el solo se presentaba de vez en cuando tratando de aprender lo mas posible sobre el famoso multiverso. El capitán de la tierra 80920 pasaba su tiempo en el gimnasio entrenando, al parecer odiaba la tecnología, igual que su Rogers, pensó con tristeza. No podia evitar recordarlo, era uno de los aspectos mas negativos de tener a tres versiones del Capitán America en casa, porque no podía detener los dolorosos pensamientos, ideas vagas de recuerdos angustiantes

Por otro lado pareciese como si por primera vez sus desgracias estuvieran jugando de su lado, la soledad en este caso. Peter no habia aprecido en el complejo ni tampoco Vision, estuvo esquivando los mensajes de Pepper y las visitas de Happy, aparentemente tenia todo controlado 

-Fue horrible, tenia hambre todo el tiempo y ganas de golpear a todos- comentaba alegremente el rubio 12041 haciendo ademanes con las manos- y necesitaba mantenerme tranquilo para controlar a los demás

-Debio ser difícil convertirse en Hulk- comento el mas grande de los rubios

-Fue... interesante, vivir en su piel por solo unos instantes- suspiro nostálgico, bebio de su copa de vino y señalo al capitán frialdad con interés- ¿Cuál ha sido tu experiencia mas radical?

El soldado 616 respiro profundo y se quedo mirando a la nada pensativo

-He vivido tantas cosas... no lo se- respondió esquivo formando una mueca con la boca

-Vamos...- insistió el capitán amable

Hydra frunció los labios y se quedo quieto unos segundos

-No lo se, creo que... meterme con Wanda Maximoff- mascullo mostrándose ligeramente inseguro por primera vez. En realidad había pasado por tanto que seria difícil elegir una de sus vivencias 

Los demás capitanes se miraron confusos mientras que Stark se quedo con la boca abierta

-¿Tuviste que ver con Wanda?- pregunto Tony inclinándose hasta apoyar los codos en las piernas

-Algo asi...- respondio Hydra sonriéndole complice

El castaño dejo de verle incomodo, se reprendía por no poder detenerle la mirada a ese rubio, algo poderoso emanaba de el, poderoso y oscuro 

-Romances y conversiones, es interesante... pero nada se compara con estar cara a cara con la diosa de la muerte- presumió el mas grande de los Steves -Estar en el Hel es otra cosa, con Garm, mirando las almas de tus amigos reprochándote, es horrible...

-¿El Hel? ¿Cómo volviste?- cuestiono Tony mas tranquilo, tenia un poco de conocimiento en mitología nórdica, tuvo que empaparse de ella por obvias razones 

-Con la promesa de que si moría mi alma seria de la diosa de la muerte

-Vaya los nórdicos son un caso ¿Cual ha sido tu experiencia mas extraña Tony?- pregunto 12041 observandole atento

El hombre de hierro exhalo concentrándose en la pregunta... ¿experiencias extrañas? de inmediato la visión que sufrio en esa base de Hydra le vino a la mente, el observar un ejercito alienígena a través de un agujero en el cielo, pelear con Hulk, la creación del androide, ver a Pepper darle una paliza a Killian...

-Encontrarme con Sheaksperae en el parque- contesto de repente, sonriendo levemente

-¿En serio?- cuestiono el rubio entre incrédulo y sorprendido

-Es decir, conocer a Thor fue extraño- explico ante la extrañada mirada de los capitanes, resoplo contra el cristal de su vaso empañandolo, no mentía, la aparición del dios del trueno fue una de las vivencias mas increíbles de toda su vida

-Hablando de Thor y Hela ¿Cuál fue su peor villano?- Inquirió animado 80920- ¿AA?

El capitán amable entrecerró los ojos amenazador. 616 explico que algunas de las tierras del multiverso también se identificaban por letras y que su tierra llevaba las siglas AA. No le molestaría que le nombraran así por su universo, pero los demás lo hacían alegando que sus charlas eran dignas de una reunión de ex adictos

-Thanos sin duda... es un titan loco que posee un guantelete con las gemas del infinito –explico ante la mirada atónita del mas grande, Stark escucho atento- combatimos con el en la luna y también en tierra, fue un caos ¿grandullón?...

Tony realizo una nota mental de indagar mas del tema, después de todo el convivía con una gema del infinito, compartía techo con una jodida gema del infinito. Thor se marchó antes de la guerra civil para investigar sobre estas peculiares piedras, al parecer eran más importantes de lo que él quisiera reconocer

-Galactus... un ser que devora planetas- explico el mas grande- tuvimos que reunirnos todos los héroes para combatirlo ¿616?

Stark tembló sin poder evitarlo, al parecer existían cosas mas horribles en el universo que el dios del las mentiras, que Ultron...

-The Beyonder- mascullo 616, se sentia tan orgulloso de ser el mas experimentado del grupo, siempre causaba miradas expectantes, ansiosas de una respuesta- el mutante mas poderoso del universo, que destruye por diversión porque esta aburrido de su omnipotencia- finalizo sonriendo ante los rostros atonitos- ¿y el tuyo pequeñin?

El mecánico resoplo ante el sobrenombre, de repente se sintió cohibido ¿Qué diría? Nada les sorprendería, esos sujetos habían enfrentado a la muerte cara a cara a seres de otros universos, se convirtieron en Hulk. Se mordió los labios inseguro

-Ultron- respondió con un dejo de voz, quizá Loki fue mas poderoso que el robot, pero este ser tenia una relación directa con su persona, el error mas grande de su existencia

Los tres pares de ojos azules le miraron seriamente sin rastro de burla

-Ese robot bastardo- gruño 616 terminandose el alcohol de un trago

-Es un dolor de cabeza- concordó 80920 asintiendo- una vez desplego todos los misiles nucleares, estuvimos a segundos de que el planeta estallara

12041 perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando Tony menciono a Ultron, el capitán amable no pudo evitar recordar a su Stark en esa extraña dimensión, solo, en sacrificio, siendo un heroe

-Aquí construyo un meteoro con una ciudad y asesino a Pietro Maximoff...

-Tiene mas vidas que un gato...- bromeo 616 moviendo la copa vacia entre sus dedos, extrañamente se formo un silencio incómodo roto por el mismo Rogers- señores, me retiro, es tarde y estoy agotado- se puso de pie moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado

-Creo que también me retiro- comentó el mas grande levantandose- ha sido un placer conversar con ustedes

Los demás asintieron sin prestar mucha atencion, los orbes marrones miraron a los dos capitanes marcharse para luego posarse en el rostro perdido de AA, pensó en decir algo ingenioso e irse también pero no tuvo valor, ese rubio siempre le reconfortaba y sentía la necesidad de hacer lo mismo. No reconocería jamas que desde que miro esos apacibles ojos dormía tranquilo soñando con lagos de agua clara similares a los oscelos azules del Rogers 12041 

-¿Todo bien Steve?- cuestiono estúpidamente, el mas alto asintió distraído- ¿no iras a dormir?

-En un momento... - respondió perdido en sus pensamientos

El castaño se mordio los labios

-¿Extrañas tu universo?- se atrevió a adivinar

Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en los labios del soldado, este se puso de pie suspirando, coloco la copa en la mesa de centro y sin poder evitarlo se acerco a Stark que aun permanecía en el sofá

-Extraño mas que eso Tony...- detallo el rostro del moreno con lentitud, la mirada azulina se sintio casi como una caricia-irónicamente, extraño algo que nunca tuve...

-Se lo que es eso- contesto el moreno en seguida sin estar consciente de su respuesta, rememorando una dulce sonrisa enfundada en un traje de rayas azules y blancas

-Somos unos tontos- sonrío triste el rubio tocando la mandíbula morena- no te vayas a la cama tan tarde...- finalizo presionando los labios delgados del genio con el pulgar por unos breves segundos 

Tony asintió pasmado, cerro los ojos aun percibiendo la mano en su rostro, la dulce sonrisa del soldado 12041 hacia latir su mecánico corazón con fuerza. Eso no era bueno

*

Después de una noche difícil y un desayuno silencioso, el castaño se dispuso a retomar sus actividades, 616 y 12041 se encerraron en el taller a continuar con el proyecto de construir una supuesta maquina de transportación, debía estar con ellos y aopyarles pero estaba tan inmerso en sus problemas que no le importo dejar a disposición de los rubios su tecnología.

Tenia en la mente lo que haría, asistiría a unas cuantas reuniones diplomáticas y se ocuparía de organizar del todo las instalaciones del complejo. Acomodaba su corbata frente al espejo cuando su celular vibro en el buró de la cama

Recuerda tu cita con el sastre, no faltes...

Pd: ¿deberia cambiar mi apellido?

Pepper Potts

Mierda, la cita era mañana. Se miro en el espejo intentando terminar de vestirse y no pensar en la boda cuando por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue capaz de verse a si mismo. Estaba demasiado delgado, palido, las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran cada vez mas pronunciadas y juro que habia envejecido de golpe diez años. Quiza estaba inseguro de casarse pero en lo que no dudaba era en que no quería verse mal ese dia tan importante, ni en ningún otro, lo único solido que aun le quedaba era su imagen. Deslizo la mirada hacia esa parte de su cuerpo que le hacia sentir tan orgulloso y jadeo al darse cuenta que su respingado trasero estaba desapareciendo.

Cambio su traje de etiqueta por unos pantalones de deporte olvidándose de las obligaciones. Entro al solitario gimnasio arrastrando los pies, odiaba hacer ejercicio, camino rogando por que su mente no se centrara en pensar la cantidad de dinero invertida en un espacio que nadie utilizaba.

Se disponía a subir a la caminadora cuando se le seco la boca ante la visión, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse que la imagen frente a el fuera real. El capitán 80920 hacia flexiones en una barra, cada músculo del definido abdomen se marcaba a la perfección cuando subia haciendo uso solo de la impresionante fuerza de los brazos. Stark llego a pensar que ese cuerpo tan exagerado pudiera verse raro, que equivocado estaba. Finas gotas de sudor recorrían la pálida piel, sumado a la agitada respiración del capitán, tan ronca y masculina como su voz, joder, de repente los pantalones deportivos se hicieron mas ajustados, la botella de agua que llevaba en sus manos resbalo de entre los dedos

El rubio escucho el ruido y giro alerta percatándose de la presencia del castaño, sonrio amable y salto dando una voltareta ágilmente en el aire antes de aterrizar

-Iron man...- se acerco al moreno pasándose la mano por el cabello peinándolo hacia atrás, escondiendo ese rebelde mechon que siempre caía sobre su frente- ¿vienes a entrenar?

Las funciones del cerebro de Stark estaban concentradas en una parte de su anatomía en especifico y no era en la boca

-¿Tony?...

El capitán lo tomo de los brazos pensando que quizá estaba sufriendo una especie de ataque de pánico. Tony solo podía pensar en la perfecta mezcla entre sudor y sándalo que desprendía la piel del rubio, en como las enormes manos transmitían calor a través de su fina camiseta

-¿Tony? ¿estás bien?

-S-si...- sacudió la cabeza y compuso un intento de sonrisa nerviosa- he venido a entrenar, si

Se separo del mayor lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió hacia la bicicleta esta vez

-Te dolerán las piernas si vas directo a esa máquina ¿Por qué no haces un poco de calentamiento?

Stark enrojeció ante el sucio pensamiento de que ese Rogers lo calentara, mierda, se estaba comportando como un adolescente calenturiento, los meses de abstinencia a base de su callosa mano le estaban cobrando factura

-Porque me romperías...- dijo pensando en voz alta

-¿Cómo?- jadeo sorprendido el ojiazul

-Nada- negó rápidamente- que tienes razón... podría romperme, hace mucho que no me ejército

Steve sonrió suspirando, se coloco una playera blanca y destapo la botella de agua

-Podría ayudarte con tu entrenamiento

-No quiero molestar, tu sigue con lo tuyo...

-No es ningua molestia, sera un placer

Asintió sonriendo falsamente con resignación, quería salir corriendo a la ducha y quedarse ahí hasta que sus pensamientos lascivos se marcharan, pero por otra parte si orgullo le pedía no mostrar debilidad, ningún otro Rogers lo veria frágil otra vez.

Dio un paso seguro hacia el rubio con la firme resolución de ejercitarse, lo haría también por sí mismo ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?. Steve comenzó a ordenarle que debía hacer haciéndole honor a su título de capitán.

El espíritu de rebelidia y valor le duro muy poco, después de correr sin parar durante treinta minutos lo único que deseaba era irse a recostar con una caja de donas glaseadas. El rubio no le dejo descansar, lo paso al área de mancuernas. El dolor físico generado por el ejercicio y el malestar de su despierta excitación que no pudo bajar ni siquiera con la maldita carrera eran una mezcla perfecta de frustración y malestar

Las felxiones de muñeca las domino a la perfección, se alegró de que después de todo no estaba en tan mala condición física. Las flexiones laterales y de bíceps le hicieron jadear, el capitán se mantenía atento a sus gestos mirándolo burlon de vez en cuando ocultando esa sonrisa bajo alguna orden o animación

-Vamos Tony casi terminamos... solo cinco mas

Stark resoplo levantando la pesa

-Vas a terminar conmigo Rogers...- gruño sintiendo los tendones de sus brazos quejarse adoloridos- ¡mierda, me duele! 

El capitán sonrió mostrando los dientes

-Cuatro, eso es... tres ¡vamos Tony tu puedes!dos... uno... felicidades

-¡Y una mierda! no puedo moverme- se quejo Stark - felicidades estoy arruinado, no volveré a construir ni una maldita armadura

El más alto río abiertamente 

-Estas exagerando, ven pasemos a la polea

-¿En serio?

El rubio le dedico una mirada dura, Tony se levanto apoyandose de la banca sintiendo todos sus musculos doler. Se acerco a la maquina en cuestión 

-Esto te ayudara con los musculos del pecho y los brazos

Fulminó con la mirada a Rogers, él no era ningún súper soldado inagotable. Se sentó en la máquina elevando la vista encontrándose con la barra, la tomo con las dos manos para proceder a llevara hasta su pecho, sonrío cuando esta cedió a la primera. Steve enarco una ceja y subió la cantidad de peso, cuando el castaño intento repetir el movimiento resintió el cambio

-Haremos quince Tony, vamos... quince, catorce...

Steve comenzó la cuenta regresiva notando como el castaño se levantaba del banco haciendo trampa, dejo pasar tal acción

-...Dos, uno... muy bien- se acerco hasta el rostro victorioso del otro- veinte mas...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es parte de la rutina, ¿no puedes hombre de hierro? veinte... vamos Stark

Tony se giro enojado y tomo la maldita polea. Comenzó con el ejercicio, el rubio al notar como este se despegaba del asiento se coloco tras el

-Derecho y no te levantes-Tony resoplo- diesiseis, ¡sigues encorvado Stark!

-No puedo joder...

-Catorce, no te levantes, eso es trampa...

Steve puso las manos en la cintura del moreno para afirmarlo al asiento y ayudarle con la postura

-Sigue Tony...- murmuro en el oído ajeno, Stark sintió la piel erizarse ante el cálido aliento, prosiguió con la rutina, cada vez que intentaba levantarse las manos aplicaban presión contra su piel- doce, muy bien...- la voz del soldado sonaba entrecortada, Tony pensó que la excitación le estaba haciendo imaginarse cosas, eso o que probablemente su cuerpo maltrecho ya no coordinaba

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Stark, Steve supo desde que toco el cuerpo de Tony que había sido mala idea, los ojos azules sin querer se deslizaron hasta el firme trasero, subió un poco la mirada y apretó los ojos, trato de mantener la cuenta y no pensar en como sus manos lograban abarcar por completo la estrecha cintura

-O-ocho...- jadeo aspirando el perfume de menta-... nueve... es decir siete... 

De repente los jadeos cansados de Stark resonaron con fuerza en sus oídos ¿asi se escucharía? ¿Cómo seria hacerlo jadear de otra manera? Porque me romperías... mierda... juro que eso le había dicho, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la visión del cuerpo de Tony entre sus manos, el torso del moreno se movía con cada respiración, descendió y miro el trasero... ese jodido trasero... joder quería hacerlo, lanzarlo al suelo del gimnasio y ver que tanto soportaría... Nunca le había pasado nada igual

-Cap... ya termine- carraspeo Stark desde el asiento 

Steve se retiro sacudiendo la cabeza ¿Qué mierdas le estaba pasando?

-Bien, felicidades pasemos al ring- ordenó dirigiéndose hacia ese espacio sin esperarle, necesitaba sacar la tensión, a veces su cuerpo le hacia malas jugadas y de seguro eso mismo pasaba ahora

Después de unas nada masculinas quejas Tony accedió, Steve miro los protectores para el rostro y una sonrisa tremula se dibujo en su rostro recordando aquellos ojos dorados que brillaban detrás de los mechones oscuros intentando golpearle. La culpa lo atacó cuando recordó los impropios pensamientos hacia el Tony 199999

-Te pondré esto...- mascullo colocándole el protector rojo, el gesto enfurruñado de Tony le hizo sonreír, por alguna extraña razón ese moreno le casuaba un sinfín de conflictivas emociones. Por un lado le encendia a nivel sexual y por otro le provocaba ternura, una ternura infinita- con tu armadura eres muy fuerte y tienes la ventaja de tener a JARVIS... FRIDAY quien te ayuda a analizar a tus oponentes pero debes considerar que no siempre vas a tener esos auxiliares

La mente de Tony se dirigió una vez mas hasta ese bunker en Siberia donde tuvo que valerse de su IA para analizar el patrón de pelea de Rogers, si no lo hubiese utilizado el supersoldado lo hubiese hecho polvo mucho antes de clavarle el escudo en el reactor, quizá matado a golpes

-Comencemos- ordenó el soldado ajustando los guantes de box

Stark miro al inmenso cuerpo del supersoldado caminar confiado a su alrededor, incluso con una sonrisa en el rostro, hijo de puta pensó, creía que lo iba a aplastar tan fácil

-Atácame, veremos que tienes...

Confiado en la "experiencia" o mejor aun en la suerte de principiante ataco...

"Cambiar el piso del gimnasio por uno más acolchado" fue lo que se le pasó por la mente a la primer caída. "Nota mental: Hacer los protectores más gruesos" se dijo rozando con su rostro el suelo por tercera vez. "Nunca es tarde para aprender insultos nuevos" se dijo a la quinta caída cuando cada improperio fue dirigido hacia el bueno para nada de Happy que le había hecho perder el tiemp con sus entrenamientos, a la séptima caída supo que el desgraciado de Rogers no se iba a compadecer de el

-Arriba- los ojos marrones le fulminaron, estaba bañado en sudor- concéntrate, tienes la mente muy lejos de aquí

El soldado extendió una mano, Stark la tomo logrando ponerse de pie

-Eres un hombre de tecnología ironman, eres demasiado inteligente como para que esto te venza

-Yo no...- trato de articular el castaño sintiendo doler los pulmones y hasta las fosas nasales- no me rendiré...

-Muy bien soldado, una vez más

-¡La postura Tony! necesitas estar firme y confiar en tu propio cuerpo- Stark giro hacia esa voz. El capitán 12041 se encontraba debajo del ring acompañado de 616, el primero le miraba con preocupación y el otro con burla- guíate por tu instinto

Joder, si Rogers lo derribaba ahora la humillación seria publica

-¿Listo?

No pensó pero asintió, esta vez espero a que fuera el otro quien comenzara, grave error, un puñetazo aterrizo en su mandibula, doloroso como el infierno. Escucho un siseo del Steve amable y una carcajada de 616

-¡Enano olvida todo lo que estos imbeciles te dijeron, el único consejo que debes seguir es este: piensa en algo que odies y golpea!- grito 616

Tony evoco la imagen de la cara de James Barnes. El capitán 80920 comenzó a acercarse, pero para sorpresa del propio Tony fue capaz de esquivar los eficaces puños y patadas. La pierna del rubio paso rozando su rostro, se agacho tomando impulso y cerro la mano canalizando todo el enojo a su puño, golpeo con fuerza el protector azul de Rogers, el soldado trastabilló un poco antes de caer al suelo del ring rebotando contra el piso acolchado

-Au- se burlaron los dos capitanes

Una sonrisa lenta se fue dibujando en los labios finos de Stark, había logrado derribarle, ¡al Capitán América más grande del multiverso! sintió deseos de reir abiertamente por un logro suyo. Dejo que la risa escapara, miro a 80920 levantarse frotándose la mandibula, pudo distinguir un brillo de orgullo en los ojos azules y se sintio estúpidamente feliz. Los otro dos rubios cruzaron las cuerdas dispuestos a felicitarle, cegado por la emoción corrió a abrazar a Hydra como agradecimiento. El capitán se tensó por el contacto de los guantes de box contra su cuello, poco a poco las manos se movieron solas estrechando el cuerpo del castaño, se perdió en el aroma mentolado mezclado con sudor, la mente del rubio comenzó a trabajr a mil por hora concentrado en la deliciosa calidez, desafortunadamente el moreno se separo demasiado pronto y corrio hacia 12041 quien le recibió mas que efusivo tomándole entre sus brazos girándole un par de veces en el aire. Se separó con las mejillas rojas acercándose a 80920

-Lo siento grandullón- dijo Tony sincero 

-Felicidades- mascullo el mas lato acercándose por un abrazo también, el rostro del castaño quedo aplastado entre los enormes pectorales- tienes la mano pesada- añadió moviendo la mandíbula 

-¿Seguiremos entrenando?- pregunto Stark ansioso

-Mañana- respondió 80929- creo que podrías intentar golpear a estos caballeros

Tony sonrió y asintió frenéticamente

-Seguro... te pateare el trasero 616, contigo seré suave AA

-¿Gracias?

-Ya veremos...- respondió Hydra cruzando los brazos- 12041 tengo hambre

-No soy tu cocinera

-Bien entonces cocinara 80920 no quiero morir envenenado por culpa de puño de hierro- finalizó señalando al hombre de hierro con el pulgar 

Stark mantuvo la sonrisa congelada unos momentos, hacia mas de un año no se sentia tan solo, irónicamente jamas recibió un abrazo de Rogers en todos los años que llevaban conviviendo y hoy recibió tres, camino con ellos sintiendo como si el cuerpo se le fuese a despedazar, pero todo valio la pena, se reprendió. Una voz en su mente le dijo que ellos no se estarían con el para siempre y que cuando se marcharan se quedaría completamente solo. Hubiese seguido cavilando en sus pensamientos destructivos cuando la voz de la IA se hizo presente

-Señor Stark la señorita Potts lo espera en la sala

Mierda...


	4. No eres tan malo

La voz de la IA fue escuchada por todos los rubios menos por el capitán de la tierra 616. Tony sintió como todo el peso del entrenamiento le caía encima de repente junto con una oleada de nervios y nauseas. 12041 detuvo al Steve EMH tomándolo del brazo mientras que Stark salía despavorido hacia la sala, moviéndose lo mas rápido que sus atrofiados músculos le permitían

Demasiado espacio pensaba Pepper Potts analizando el inmenso vacío en el complejo. Como la mujer inteligente que era en cada centímetro de la edificación veía los cientos de miles de dólares invertidos. Jugueteo con el cierre de su bolso Channel sonriendo ante el pensamiento de que quizá con un par de risas se llenaría el silencio, un par de risas salidas de los dulces labios de unos pequeños castaños con ojos azules, unos pequeños Stark Potts

Miro el anillo de compromiso y la sonrisa se hizo mas amplia, Tony tenia el anillo desde el 2008, significaba que desde ese entonces la amaba y que fue sincero cuando decidieron retomar su relación. Escucho los pasos y automáticamente se puso de pie. Giro moviendo dramáticamente su lacio cabello pelirrojo. La sonrisa se borro lentamente de su rostro, una punzada en el pecho le hizo estremecer. Ante ella estaba un hombre rubio, altísimo, de ojos azules y fríos como el hielo, atractivo en demasía... su mente le hizo creer por un momento que era Steven Rogers, sin embargo mientras la distancia entre ellos se acortaba pudo notar las claras diferencias

Detrás del rubio apareció Tony jadeante y sudoroso con ropa de deporte

-Querida...- hablo el castaño atropellado sonriendo forzadamente

-Tony, no me digas que estabas entrenando- inquirió Virginia acercándose a su pareja depositando un beso en la mejilla morena

-Así es...

Pepper regresó su atención al otro hombre

-Virginia Potts un placer- extendió la mano con educación

Stark sudo frío ante la leve inclinación de cabeza de Rogers, casi como si se estuviera burlando

-Soy Grant- respondió con una naturalidad envidiable estrechando la mano ofrecida

La mujer ahogo un gemido ante lo fuerte del apretón

-El es...- Stark estaba sin palabras

-Uno de los nuevos reclutas, entrenábamos en el gimnasio pero ya terminamos

Los orbes claros de la CEO se dirigieron a los pantalones de mezclilla del capitán y regresaron hasta las duras pupilas azules, sin creerse ni media palabra

-Señor Stark, señorita Potts me retiro...

616 salió de la sala, llevando la mirada fija en el frente, apretó un puño con la sangre hirviendo. Virginia llevaba un jodido anillo de compromiso

La pelirroja dejo salir un suspiro de alivio

-Eso fue... raro- soltó cayendo en el sillón- ese tipo... ¿estas reclutando agentes como SHIELD o es un alterado como los Maximoff?

Tony se sintió más tranquilo y se sentó en el mismo sofá que Pepper

-Solo es un agente- explicó tomando las finas manos de la mujer- me uní a los entrenamientos para estar en forma nada mas

-Es muy raro, tiene una aura demasiado...

-Poderosa- completo Tony

-Intimidante

Stark asintió, carraspeo e intento desviar la conversación de su particular huesped

-¿A que debo el placer de su visita señorita Potts?

-Señor Stark lamentó informarle que ha estado demasiado ajeno a los preparativos de la boda- respondio la mujer con una sonrisa- he traído unas propuestas para la decoración y las flores

-Querida, eso no...

-Vamos Tony, tenemos que hacerlo juntos

-Mínimo debería ir a ducharme o a cambiarme de ropa

-Me temo que su empresa me absorbe así que no tengo tiempo que perder

El castaño supo que no ganaría. Miro a Virginia tan hermosa e ilusionada que no fue capaz de negarse

***  
Durante los próximos días estableció inesperadamente un rutina; levantarse, desayunar, trabajar un poco en lo que pudiese y entrenar hasta que Rogers se apiadara de él. Leyó el mail de Potts con las plantillas para las invitaciones ¿qué color es el conveniente?, bufo estresado, ni siquiera el que era tan vanidoso notaba la diferencia entre el color hueso y el blanco, tecleo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente y boto el celular en la cama

Eran mas de las once por lo que dedujo que los soldados debían estar en sus habitaciones. Después de ducharse largamente, tomo un antinflamatorio. Llevaba una semana y media entrenando con EMH y aun no se acostumbraba del todo. Se colocó una de las playeras desgastadas con la idea clara de ir a trabajar unos momentos en el taller, sonrío complacido cuando la playera se adhirió a su torso, al parecer las comidas completas de AA y el ejercicio estaban funcionando

Bajo a su lugar de meditación. Curioso, pero era real, el aroma amargo de la grasa y el desorden metálico le daban paz. Tecleo los códigos de ingreso y se sentó en la silla giratoria, se deslizó un poco para mas comodidad mirando un punto invisible en la pared

Ajeno asi lo llamo Pepper ¿Cómo negarlo? Estaba demasiado alejado de ella, de todo en realidad, vivía inmerso en su burbuja de reproches. Era un cobarde, se odiaba a momentos, desconocía el porque de su don para dañar a las personas y tomar malas decisiones. Pepper, la linda y encantadora señorita Potts encabezaba la lista de culpas en ese momento. Recordó el instante improvisado donde le pidió matrimonio, ni siquiera eso pudo hacerlo bien, la pelirroja se merecía una propuesta mágica e inolvidable, una en la que llorara de felicidad ante la idea de casarse con el ser amado, pero no, todo fue una mala decisión, una tras otra

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Sería tan poco hombre de decirle que no quería casarse? ¿de admitir la realidad del porque le propuso matrimonio?¿Porque mierdas lo hizo? Estaba saliendo del pozo donde lo dejo hundido la ambiciosa guerra civil, cargando con la culpa de la parálisis de Rhodes, de la infelicidad de Visión, de los cientos de personas que ahora lo llamaban mascota del gobierno, intentando vivir día a día con la traición de Rogers a sus espaldas. Cuestionándose el porque de todo, porque su equipo le abandonó, porque Steven le ocultó la verdad, porque lo dejó botado como a un pedazo de basura en esa fría base en Siberia, ¿porque no valía la pena?

Se refugió siendo el mentor de Peter Parker, le gustaba considerarse así. Intentó apoyar al joven de alguna manera, no muy directa, no quería contaminarlo con sus acciones, le dejó la batuta a Happy pensando que todo saldría bien. El lado heroico del chico apareció y como si de una mala broma se tratara, Peter era igual de imprudente que el. Quiso protegerlo quitándole el traje, pensando que con eso menguaría un poco la voluntad impulsiva del adolescente. Peter le enseño otra lección importante deteniendo al Buitre solo con su valor. Recapacito orgulloso, le gustaba eso, que las acciones valientes le demostraran que estaba equivocado, prefería eso a mirar atrás y ver la lista infinita de victimas de sus malas elecciones

Suspiro nostálgico, una vez más experimento el rechazo, ahora de parte del chico, ¿pero qué esperaba? fue un desgraciado con él y quería que este corriera feliz a integrarse a los vengadores ¿cuáles? ¿Un equipo de dos? No era una oferta muy tentadora. Anhelo internamente con tanta fuerza que Parker se quedará para ya no sentirse tan solo y vacío, para que su algarabía llenara todos los metros cuadrados diseñados para nadie, que lo eligieran por una vez. Muy fuerte con esa armadura ¿y sin ella que eres tú? ¿qué quien era? Un hombre jodido por dentro

-Tus pensamientos suenan tan fuerte que no me dejas concentrar

Respingo ante la masculina voz de 616. El rubio estaba al fondo del taller iluminándose con una lámpara de escritorio, manipulaba varias herramientas dando forma a lo que parecia una caja demasiado pequeña y metálica. Stark dedujo que se trataba de la famosa maquina interdimensional, que por cierto o no había tenido tiempo de supervisar. El de ojos azules estaba dedicado todo su empeño en construirla, río irónico ante el pensamiento de que quizá le molestaba tanto su presencia que prefería trasnochar en lugar de pemanecer mas tiempo con él en ese universo. Pero ¿quien querría estar con alguien como el? ¿no aprendio la lección la ultima vez cuando todos sus "amigos" le abandonaron? era tan patético

-Me disculpo- mascullo en automático, como si estuviera programado para ello. Tal vez las miles de disculpas públicas le estaban quitando el sentido a la palabra

-Descuida, he trabajado con mas ruido- respondió el rubio restándole importancia- pero acepto tus disculpas- sonrío con esa malicia propia

El capitán se irguió de la mesa donde estaba permitiéndole analizarle mejor. La playera blanca que llevaba estaba ligeramente manchada de grasa, los pantalones azules se ceñían como una segunda piel acentuando los musculos definidos de las piernas, era tan alto, tan rudo. Si no fuera por que no llevaba barba o porque el cabello estaba recortado a la medida diría que parecía algún motorista de los años cincuenta. Si tenía que definirlo con una palabra esta sería misterio. Era tan diferente a los demás, a pesar de que las edades debían concordar o mínimo acercarse, ese hombre era más maduro, se le notaba, la experiencia brotaba por sus poros y Stark sabía que esa mirada fría escondía cientos de demonios

Se pregunto de repente como seria el universo 616, se suponía que en todas las tierras el Capitán América era un símbolo de paz. Si ese Steve representaba dichas cualidades entonces ¿Como serían los demás? ¿Como sería el?

-Si sigues mirándome asi voy a pensar que te gusto

El rubor se extendió por las mejillas morenas y al momento desvío la vista. Carraspeo incomodo ante su propia inseguridad

-Claro que me gustas, eres una preciosidad

-Gracias- sonrío de lado tan sexy y natural- tu no estas mal

Stark le regresó la sonrisa un poco más confiado

-¿Como es?- solto antes de que la coquetería subiera de nivel, no sabría como manejarla con el

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Steve ladeando el rostro

-Tu universo

El rubio dejo el desarmador en la mesa y movió la cabeza en círculos para desentumirse

-Un caos de colores y desacuerdos

-¿Colores?- Stark fruncio el ceño ante la  
extraña respuesta

-Demasiados héroes, demasiados trajes nada discretos, discusiones... lo normal- contestó él ojiazul algo evasivo

-Guerra civil- dijo automáticamente concentrándose en la parte de discusiones, era un masoquista al que le gustaba hurgar en la herida

-¿Porque quieres saber eso?- preguntó el rubio cruzándose de brazos

-Curiosidad- respondió el castaño encogiendo los hombros

-Devastadora- hablo el soldado sin titubear

-¿Por qué?

Rogers sonrió falsamente, ese tema era una joda para el, mas allá de que fuese o no un digno representante de Hydra en ese entonces, las emociones que sintió en esa guerra fueron muy intensas

-¿Pretendes quitarle el trabajo a Christine Everhart?- masculló Steven tomando un trapo para retirar la grasa de sus manos

-¿Debo ser periodista para tener una entrevista con el gran Capitán América?- cuestionó el castaño alzando las cejas

-Claro que no- río mirándole inquisidoramente- ¿a tu Rogers también lo bombardeabas así?

Tony parpadeó seguido experimentando ese familiar hueco en el pecho que se presentaba con la mención de Rogers

-No- contestó en un dejo de voz

El soldado le estudio unos momentos antes de suspirar rendido

-Murió mucha gente, héroes, hubo quiebres, divorcios, sangre, caos...

-¿Que la causo?- cuestiono el castaño desconcertado, la "guerra civil" en su universo solo se desató entre ellos y afortunadamente durante su batalla no hirieron a terceros

Rogers hizo una mueca, jalo una silla y la coloco frente a la de Stark. Le dio la vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas, con una pierna de cada lado, recargando los brazos en el respaldo. Tony trago grueso ante la cercanía, habían comido juntos e incluso entrenado pero jamás así de próximos en una conversación

-Las personas estaban algo... renuentes por los efectos colaterales que dejaban las batallas entre héroes y villanos- explicó el rubio sin quitarle la mirada- pero el detonante fue un incidente en una escuela, unos héroes jóvenes intentaron detener a un villano que al final detonó y asesino a más de seiscientas personas, niños incluidos

Stark hizo una mueca de horror, una escuela, niños inocentes... no es que no se hubiera puesto a pensar en las cientos de victimas que dejo el atentado de Ultron en Sokovia pero no ocurrió algo así de directo

-A partir de ello se planteo el Acta de registro o Los acuerdos de Sokovia para ti

-Mencionaste que en tu universo existen muchos mutantes, alterados...- meneo la cabeza espabilando

-Así es y cada uno de ellos tomo partido

-¿Porque defendiste tu punto?- cuestionó el hombre de hierro interesado, joder eso lo convencía un poco más de la validez de los acuerdos

-Porque lo creí necesario, escucha- musitó levantando una mano- puedes pensar que es un acto de rebeldía o acusarme de que me empeñé en defender mi titulo pero no es así, yo analice las consecuencias Tony

-¿Las consecuencias de que? ¿De la falta de control y contención? ¿Cuál es el problema en querer poner un alto?- indagó el castaño a la defensiva

-Desconozco lo que sus acuerdos exigían, pero él acta iba mucho más allá de la contención, se llego a un punto crucial donde si no te registrabas y seguías haciendo actos para ayudar a las personas ibas a una prisión en la Zona Negativa

La balsa pensó Tony

-Muchos justicieros al quitarse la mascara se enfrentarían a la cruda realidad, a poner en riesgo su vida, no solo literalmente hablando, también la privacidad, la libertad de gozar de un estilo de vida civil sin aquello que sus actos heroicos podrían acarrear a sus familias- exclamó el rubio con seguridad sintiendo la misma adrenalina y convicción que experimentó en aquel tiempo- Exponerlo todo a las manos de aquellos villanos que detuvieron, porque analiza esto Tony; ninguna prisión es inquebrantable. Defendí lo que creí justo y Stark también lo hizo

El castaño pensó de inmediato en Peter, ninguno de los vengadores oficiales utilizaba mascara, todos eran públicamente conocidos a diferencia del castaño ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el chico declaraba ante todo el mundo que era el portador del traje de Spiderman? Quizá May estuviera secuestrada o... Muerta. Lucho contra el escalofrío que le recorrió ante la simple analogía

-¿Como eran los equipos?- preguntó con seriedad

-Un jodido desastre- respondió Steve al momento

-¿Una familia?- cuestiono con ironía y acidez enarcando una ceja. Rogers rió

-No, que va, eramos personas conscientes tomando partido, quizá existía ese lazo afectivo entre unos cuantos pero creo que la mayoría del tiempo fue defender la propia creencia- contestó el soldado pasándose la mano por el cabello- El equipo Stark era muy poderoso, tenia la ventaja de contar con las mentes mas desarrolladas, imparables e inconscientes a momentos. Mi equipo estaba cubierto de espías dobles, como niños saltando de cama en cama, un dia estabas a favor del registro al otro en contra, no sabia en quien confiar...- finalizó mirando un punto fijo en la pared

-¿Quien gano?

-Es una pregunta difícil, creo que al final perdimos todos, Stark perdió la redención que tanto busco y yo... la libertad por la que tanto luche

Una puta ironía pensó el súper soldado, Stark quería control, sacarse un poco de la culpa que sintió con aquella mujer que le gritó, escupiéndole a la cara, que él era el responsable de la muerte de su hijo. Y lo que logró con sus acciones en la guerra fue sentirse aún más culpable por la muerte de el, su mejor amigo. Porque claro que sabía que le había llorado

¿Y el? El valeroso Capitán América acabo en una prisión y luego muerto. Bonita manera de libertad

-Era obvio que tendríamos que ser un equipo después, el universo no para, cuando muere un villano nacen cinco...- continuó el rubio nostálgico- nada fue igual desde entonces, siempre va a existir esa enorme grieta, hay heridas que no cierran nunca...

Tony estaba impresionado, jamás creyó que ese hombre pensara así, se veía tan seguro y frío.  
Sus ojos viajaron hasta el respaldo de la silla donde los brazos de Steve se apretaban por la posición haciendo que los bíceps se acentuarán. Había algo intrinsecamnete sexual en el. Algo apremiante, era letal, hermoso, como un animal salvaje al cual querrías abrazar aun cuando eres consciente de que la otra parte al regresarte el abrazo probablemente te romperá los huesos. Era magnético, eléctrico, atrayente

-¿Sigues peleando por la libertad Steve?- preguntó en voz baja completamente hipnotizado

-La vida en el increíble universo 616 es un desastre de situaciones, hace que tu mundo parezca un lugar calido y apacible- tomo una profunda respiración antes de continuar- Soy mas que el Capitán América, todo lo que he vivido me lleva a tener una idea muy diferente de libertad

-¿Cual?

-El poder esta sobrevalorado Stark, la libertad es un truco barato para mantener la esclavitud

Tony enarco una ceja interrogante

-Todos somos esclavos de algo, debemos caminar rectos bajo una línea impuesta porque no quieres terminar en prisión como aquellos que gritan lo que sienten aunque compartas esa ideología ¿Dónde esta la libertad? ¿en la prudencia? ¿en la injusticia?

-La libertad comienza en donde termina la de la otra persona- dijo el castaño sorprendiéndose de su propia respuesta- es respeto

-Es hipocresía- contraatacó Rogers amenazante- ¿Porque accediste a los acuerdos Stark? Tengo la impresión de que eres muy diferente a tu versión del 616

Tony se sintió acorralado unos instantes

-Las acciones de los héroes dejaban muchos efectos colaterales, deudas, daños multimillonarios, muertos. Necesitamos control, no somos dueños del mundo

Rogers sonrió burlón, este Stark a diferencia del suyo tenía una herida muy grande llamada Ultron

-¿Y lo dices tú? ¿el hombre que afirmó haber privatizado la paz mundial?

-He sido consciente

-¿Si?- soltó el ojiazul con ironía- les diste el poder de decidir sobre ustedes, seres con habilidades específicas, a aquellos que no son capaces de ponerse de acuerdo sobre el color de los manteles en sus reuniones

Stark se levantó abruptamente de la silla, con el gesto descompuesto conociendo de memoria el punto al cual se desviaría la conversación

-Estas equivocado conmigo- exclamó elevando la voz- yo estaba dispuesto a negociar con Rogers, con cualquiera que quisiera escuchar, pero nadie se prestó, ¡NO TODO ES MI JODIDA CULPA!- gritó respirando agitadamente

Querido pensó Steven aún sonriendo, ese Stark era tan suave. Con esos ojos marrones tan heridos y esa hambre agonizante de redención. Tan tentador, con la seguridad pisoteada, roto por tantas personas y tan valiente para permanecer aún de pie. Perfecto para ser dominado, para tenerlo de rodillas con esa voluntad de hierro sometida, sometida a sus deseos

Se levanto de la silla despacio acercándose a su deliciosa presa quien no retrocedía, desafiante, Perfecta

-El gobierno mi querido shellhead no te dará las gracias nunca...- Stark frunció el ceño aguantando las ganas de correr mientras veía al otro acercarse con una mirada carnal- solo ven lo malo en seres como nosotros, tratándonos como peones. No está mal canalizar el poder, sólo que debes cederlo a aquellos capaces de manejarlo

-¿SHIELD?- cuestionó Tony dando un paso atrás inevitablemente

-No- negó el rubio cada vez más cerca- SHIELD es un nido de víboras y no lo digo porque si, yo fui director asi que hablo por experiencia

Stark se quedo mudo mirando con admiración al rubio, dio otro paso atrás chocando con una de las mesas

-¿Los vengadores? demasiado cambiantes, no mantienen una estabilidad, todos son igual de fiasco- gruñó Steve

-¿Entonces quien? ¿HYDRA?- cuestiono con ironía el castaño

Rogers se detuvo frente a él colocando las manos en la mesa, a cada lado de Stark encerrándolo entre su cuerpo y el mueble. Inhalando el perfume mentolado exquisitamente mezclado con el del pánico

-No es una mala opción- murmuro detallando el rostro ruborizado

-¿Que?- soltó el castaño incrédulo sintiendo el aliento ajeno contra su rostro

-Una organización que ha permanecido firme a pesar de tantos ataques durante mas de cien años, de la cual aun siguen existiendo miembros, cortas una cabeza y nacen tres- susurro pasando el índice por el cuello de Tony complacido por el temblor involuntario- cero traidores, lealtad ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué defienden algo injusto? ¿Qué quieren hacerse de poder? ¿No es eso lo que ustedes hacen? ¿lo que quieren con los acuerdos de Sokovia?

Stark trago seco percibiendo aún el tacto en la piel, como una quemadura

-Somos los buenos...

-¿En serio?- indagó el rubio con mofa, pasó la mano por la mejilla del más bajo, bajándola lentamente por su cuello y torso- Traigamos a Red Skull y preguntémosle cuando fue la ultima vez que se quedo solo, cuando fue la ultima vez que fue dejado de lado por su equipo ¿Quiénes son peores? ¿los que hablan de frente de sus intenciones sean buenas o malas? ¿o aquellos que lastiman con el arma de la libertad para no "herir mas"?- enfatizo la ultima frase deteniendo la palma en el pecho moreno

Stark abrió mucho los ojos recordando inevitablemente el momento en Siberia, por un delirante segundo creyó que ese Rogers lo sabía, que sabía todo de él y eso le aterraba, como si pudiese atravesarle con esos ojos fríos

-Me sorprendes...- soltó felicitándose por mantener la capacidad de hablar

-¿Porque?- cuestionó el rubio presionando la mano en el pecho

-No eres tan malo...- arrogante, algo aterrador y sexual jodidamente sexual pero no era malvado

Steve sonrió suavizando las facciones amenazantes e insinuantes de su rostro. La mano que descansaba en el pecho ajeno subió hasta la mejilla mientras que la otra, que aún lo encerraba, ascendió hasta los mechones oscuros

-No podría ser malo...- dijo tocándole con delicadeza- no con quien me esta dando un hogar...

El mecánico quedó descolocado, bajo la mirada con las emociones encontradas. Un par de dedos sujetaron su barbilla con firmeza obligándole a alzar la cabeza

-Tienes los ojos mas hermosos que he tenido el placer de mirar y estoy seguro que serian aun mas bellos sin ese rastro de tristeza. No importa lo que hayas hecho Tony el futuro esta ahí delante y te prometo que será bueno para ti y para mi

616 se inclinó a dejar un beso casto sobre la piel sonrosada de la mejilla. Movió un poco el rostro y estuvo tentado a devorar los labios finos entreabiertos que pedían a gritos ser reclamados. Le haría tantas cosas, solo era cuestión de paciencia, marcaría la preciosa piel con los dientes y disfrutaría de cada palmo del cuerpo firme y sensual. Lo tendría donde quería

Tony respiraba agitadamente sorprendido de la firmeza de su voluntad, quería correr lejos de él, gritar y refugiarse en los brazos cálidos de AA o ponerse detrás de la espalda amable de EMH. Pero aquella parte oscura deseaba lanzarse encima de ese rubio y dejarlo que hiciera lo que quisiera, estaba caminando sobre la cuerda floja y no debía caer

El taller se encendió en luces rojas seguido de un sonido constante haciendo que los cuerpos de los héroes se separaran. Stark se puso alerta, era la alarma del complejo y solo podía significar una cosa: había problemas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Hola a todas las lindas personitas que siguen esta historia, mil, mil gracias por sus votos y comentarios, les agradezco de todo corazón
> 
> El capítulo es trascendental, como les mencioné antes, quiero que se vea un poco de la convivencia de Tony con los Steves
> 
> Este rubio en particular me gusta mucho. Creo que a pesar de ser "villano" debe mantener la esencia del Capitán América. Hacer las cosas porque cree firmemente en ellas. 616 es el más experimentado de los capitanes en cualquier sentido. Es el señor del universo principal
> 
> En cuanto a Tony, mi querido Tony MCU, considere la propuesta de matrimonio como una coartada para salir del problema de la negación de Peter. Pepper me cae bien, es hermosa, pero vamos no lo apoyó con sus problemas ¿qué clase de novia es esa?
> 
> Sobre la guerra civil, uff puedo decir tantas tantas cosas y sacar mi lado tonyliber y mi lado capilover pero no lo haré... Trataré de ser imparcial. Solo mencionaré que en los cómics la CW me pareció brutal, me sentí más atraída al punto de vista de Rogers. Me agrado tanto ver al team iron man tan poderoso, con esa química entre Reed y Stark (atrás impulso shippeador)
> 
> A diferencia del MCU, consideró que la película se empeñó en joder a Tony, todo su equipo lo boto por razones no muy válidas, todo le cayó encima a él y solo a él y... Y mejor me detengo aquí
> 
> En fin, si han llegado este punto de mi palabrería muchas gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos luego 


	5. Ejercicio de confianza

Las luces rojas del taller parpadeaban sin detenerse. Tony se recriminó internamente por ello, activo ese protocolo de emergencia ya que la mayoría del tiempo estaba demasiado cansado o concentrado en otras cosas como para poner atención en su entorno. La IA proyecto las imágenes del lugar donde fue detectada la alarma

-FRIDAY informe- exigió el genio pasándose las manos por el cabello

-Se detecta actividad radioactiva inestable en Cockbourn Town, emergencia nivel tres

-¿Tres de..?- indagó Hydra enarcando una ceja atento a las pantallas holograficas

-Tres de cinco- respondió Stark concentrado- parecen agentes de SHIELD... ¿Qué están haciendo ahí?- hablo para sí en voz baja

-Ten cuidado con ellos, no son lo que aparentan 

-Tengo el mejor sistema de seguridad 616, así que si, probablemente sea una trampa- se movió con rapidez por el taller hasta una pequeña base circular en el suelo -FRIDAY Localiza a Visión me adelantare...

-A la orden jefe

Las piezas de la armadura comenzaron a adherirse al cuerpo del hombre de hierro. El traje que utilizaría sería el mismo con el que pudo frenar el desastre del muelle donde Peter estuvo involucrado. Era la armadura más reciente que pudo mejorar

-No nos puedes dejar aquí- se escuchó la voz severa del capitán 12041

Stark giró y se encontró con los otros dos súper soldados. Rogers EMH estaba de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido, mientras que AA permanecía a la defensiva, con el cabello rubio desordenado

-Lo siento mucho- respondió cubriendo su rostro con la careta

-No permitiremos que te marches solo- hablo EMH adelantándose deteniéndolo de un brazo

Tony se preguntó cómo fue que llego tan rápido, sintió el tacto fuerte y cálido aún con el traje puesto

-Escuchen...- masculló zafándose sutilmente del agarre- son muy amables y bla bla bla pero en este universo el Capitán América es un criminal, asi que ni se les ocurra asomar sus traseros tricolor

Salió de las instalaciones con el característico sonido del silbido de la armadura. El capitán 12041 miro preocupado el túnel por donde se marchó, soltó un suspiro de exasperación

-Debemos ir a ayudarle...- dijo caminando apresurado hacia la salida del taller

-El soldado de la tierra 12041 tiene razón, es una situación sospechosa- asintió 80920 siguiendo a su otra versión

Las puertas automáticas se cerraron impidiéndoles el paso

-No iremos a ningún lado- ordenó 616

-¿Qué?- cuestionaron los dos soldados al mismo tiempo

-Stark tiene razón, este es su universo, si no quiere que intervengamos debemos obedecer

EMH y AA se miraron incrédulos con el ceño fruncido

-Son decenas de agentes contra el solo en una zona potencialmente radioactiva- explico el Steve de la tierra 12041 intentando mantener la calma

-Es perfectamente capaz de encargarse de ello

-Eso no está en tela de juicio- replico EMH con seguridad- tienes más experiencia que nosotros, pero yo me he enfrentado a situaciones similares y se que no terminan nada bien

-Lo subestiman demasiado- contraatacó el rubio de Hydra cruzándose de brazos- es el hombre de hierro

-Es protección- respondió el soldado amable rápidamente

Hydra ladeo un poco la cabeza y formó un gesto ácido por décimas de segundos antes de aflorar una sonrisa peligrosa

-Y a ti te encanta protegerlo ¿no es así 12041?

El mencionado se tensó, apretó los dientes antes de contestar

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-A que siempre estás pendiente de él- comenzó 616 acercándose poco a poco a su contraparte- como una niñera ¿crees que con eso vas a lograr que te vea como algo más que el remplazo de su Rogers?

La pregunta quedo en el aire, incluso EMH permaneció callado con los ojos muy abiertos. 12041 hizo acopio de todo su valor para no derrumbarse ante los gélidos orbes azules, que parecían atravesarle 

-No busco remplazar a nadie, iré a apoyarle no porque sea su jodida niñera, sino porque sé que necesitara refuerzo y yo se lo daré- siseo molesto- ¿me acompañaras?- indagó elevando las cejas hacia 80920, respirando por librarse del duelo de miradas

-Por supuesto

-¿Y tú? ¿Seguirás en tu papel de "lo sé todo" o irás a combatir como él héroe que se supone que eres?

616 entrecerró los ojos amenazador

-Cuida tus palabras

-Cuídalas tu, ambos peleamos por la misma causa

-No perdamos más tiempo- masculló incomodo el capitán 80920

Ambos caminaron a la puerta dispuestos a salir

-¿No escucharon lo que dijo Stark?- preguntó hastiado 616- no podemos salir con el uniforme

-Usemos otra cosa entonces

***  
La base de operaciones se encontraba en medio del espeso follaje del bosque, FRIDAY le informó de la actividad peligrosa desde hacía más de diez kilómetros, no distinguió ningún convoy de SHIELD, por lo que era seguro que fueran terroristas camuflándose bajo los lustres uniformes de los agentes de Coulson

El lugar era una especie de mina, enterrado en las profundidades de la montaña, solo resaltaba una pista de aterrizaje brillante por la lluvia que caía en ese lugar a las cuatro de la madrugada. Enarcó una ceja al descubrir la cubierta de plomo de la fortaleza, si ese metal no disfrazaba los rayos letales entonces se trataba de un nivel bastante alto de radiación

-Atenta FRIDAY, entraremos

-Sugiero una entrada táctica

-Buena sugerencia- sonrío Tony manipulando con maestría su armadura 

-Aceleración al trescientos por ciento

Tony río, casi podía escuchar la exasperación en la voz de su inteligencia artificial. Ingresaron por la única puerta disponible resguardada por diez agentes uniformados, casi les creería el disfraz sino fuera por el casco negro equipado con una conveniente máscara antigas, también estaba el pequeñísimo detalle de que le hubieran disparado al instante de aparecer, hizo uso de los rayos de las manos para librarse de ellos

-Bien señores, pueden tomarse diez minutos para el café...

Suspiro sintiendo ese peculiar cosquilleo de adrenalina en su cuerpo 

-Excelente ataque señor, un poco imprudente si desea mi opinión

-¿Porque los chicos malos se ocultan en las montañas FRIDAY?

-La ubicación lo es todo, aunque apostaría también por la vista

Stark concordó, en las montañas era más difícil que cualquier cuerpo especializado ingresará, más aún cuando la tecnología de acceso era tan complicada. Sobre la vista debía reconocer que el mar era hermoso

-Graciosa, deberías saberlo todo, eres la IA más avanzada de...

-Detecto signos vitales a diez metros de distancia

Detuvo su parloteo, cinco hombres más le rodearon. En momentos como ese agradecía las ojeras moradas bajo sus ojos, los desvelos le permitieron mejorar la armadura a niveles increíbles

-Activar disruptores sonicos

Una pequeña bocina se desplegó del hombro derecho del traje emitiendo una vibración aturdiendo a sus enemigos. Estando en una zona más despejada se acercó a los agentes inconscientes, no tenían tarjeta de identificación ni nada que pudiera servirle, quedo claro que eran señuelos ¿hasta cuándo podría pelear con el verdadero encargado?

Derribó varias compuertas más hasta que llegó a una habitación. Igual de cerrada y protegida que el resto de la fortaleza solo que está tenía un círculo rodeado como una piscina letal, de lo que FRIDAY dedujo, era ácido clorhídrico. Estudió bien el lugar y pudo afirmar que en realidad era un antiguo búnker de guerra, reconstruido y mejorado por supuesto

-Pensé que no vendrías... estaba a punto de ir a dormir

Tony resopló reconociendo el tono inconfundible de voz. El hombre en cuestión le miraba desde un balcón pequeño en las alturas

-Hammer, descuida...- musitó con malicia- Diría que me sorprende pero no es así, no te juzgo, supongo que es difícil encontrar trabajo luego de la cárcel. Aunque ¿terrorista? ¿no aprendiste la lección Justin?

El rostro pálido del ingeniero rubio enrojeció por la ira

-¡Cierra la jodida boca! por culpa tuya y de tus perras pelirrojas me quede sin nada en absoluto- el hombre compuso una sonrisa, se pasó la mano por los cabellos obligándose a calmarse- aunque no somos tan diferentes después de todo tú estás aquí solo...

Bien, eso había dolido 

-Me alegro, no hubiese soportado la vergüenza de traer a todo el equipo a capturar a una rata como tú

-Búrlate mientras puedas, que no será por mucho más tiempo, no te preocupes

-¿Para que todo esto Hammer?- cuestionó abarcando con sus manos todo el lugar

El de lentes aliso las inexistentes arrugas de su traje gris con elegancia mientras bebía suavemente de su copa

-¿Sabes Tony? de ti aprendí que los terroristas pagan muy bien por armas, iguales a esta...

El suelo se abrió en un chasquido, justo en medio de aquella piscina radioactiva. Apareció un misil de composición ligera, lo que indicaba su largo alcance. Un arma potente y peligrosa

-Señor, el nivel de radiación del misil es inestable

-Friday, recuérdame reprogramarte para que no digas cosas obvias- siseo, el artefacto claramente irradiaba vapores- Hammer el arma es inestable, apágala, puedes ocasionar una catástrofe

-No me interesa- masculló cantarín comenzando a teclear los códigos para encender el misil

Stark voló velozmente, un golpe seco impactó contra su cuerpo haciéndolo caer muy cerca de la orilla de aquel círculo tóxico. La armadura parpadeo y se agitó

-Detectó múltiples fallas

-Tengo un regalo para ti Stark, por los viejos, tiempos- soltó bebiendo de golpe el resto del alcohol- espero te guste...

Tony se concentró en aquello que le derribó. Era una inmensa armadura robótica, gris cromada con líneas rojas en ojos y boca, esa forma... Quedo paralizado, no tanto por el tamaño sino por qué era muy parecida a Ultron

-Muchos afirman que las heridas emocionales son más dolorosas que las físicas- hablo el rubio con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios- vamos a comprobarlo...

Escucho a lo lejos la cuenta regresiva del dispositivo, pero no podía moverse... El corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho, el pánico comenzaba a atascarle la garganta impidiéndole respirar. La mano metálica del robot se elevó para caer con fuerza sobre el una vez más. Sacudió la cabeza, debía concentrase, nada de eso era real. Ultron estaba destruido y el era un vengador, el único, debía salvar el día de nuevo, se movió torpemente aún tembloroso

-FRIDAY ¿dónde está Vision?

-Apenas he podido contactarle, viene en camino ¿Desea que llame al joven Parker?

-¡NO!- gritó de inmediato- Escanealo- pidió irguiéndose del piso

-Armadura compuesta de hierro y vibranium

-Tratemos de hackear el sistema operativo- ordenó retrocediendo un poco, tanteando el terreno

-Lo intento, tiene un código encriptado difícil de descifrar

-Inténtalo, lo distraeré

-No recomiendo esa maniobra

Disparo varios cañones hacia el enemigo sin traspasar la dureza del metal, no lograba ni siquiera arañarle. Solo notaba el humo y su desesperación subir, esquivo un par de golpes, eso hasta que la máquina descubrió otra de sus cualidades, disparo rayos con la boca tal como los secuaces de Ultron

Voló por los aires analizando la aerodinámica del enemigo. A pesar de ser pesado planeaba bien, definitivamente no era su día de suerte

-¡FRIDAY!

-Análisis a un doce por ciento

-Genial...

Siguió combatiéndolo con el tic tac del reloj resonando en sus oídos. Quizá no podría ganarle al robot pero sí a Hammer. Probó técnicas evasivas para acercarse al misil. Justo cuando estaba por tocar la barrera de contención que lo rodeaba, la manopla de la máquina le sujetó la pierna derecha rompiendo la bota y el propulsor, ahogo un grito de dolor, seguro de que no sólo su traje estaba roto probablemente también su pierna

-Me construiste para ser el sistema artificial más avanzado del mundo pero jamás me haces caso

-No estoy de humor FRIDAY- respondió apenas entre jadeos entrecortados

Un puñetazo aterrizó directo hacia el logrando que traspasará una de las paredes blindadas, el  
Robot le siguió, en cuanto este puso un pie en esa habitación está se derrumbó por el peso, se desplomaron directo, escondidos entre un montón de ruinas

-FRIDAY necesito re-refuerzos...

Un guantelete apuntó directo hacía el, observó asustado cómo se iluminaba el propulsor. Se reprendió de no haber llevado a esos jodidos super soldados, río un poco pensando que quizá la espalda inmensa de EMH le hubiera protegido... era un completo imbécil

Dicen que cuando vas a morir tu vida entera pasa delante de tus ojos, era gracioso porque él estuvo tantas veces al borde de la muerte que al parecer esa cinta ya no quería repetirse, solo pensó en un par de ojos azules, sin poder identificar al dueño, profundos y salvajes

Crack, su cabeza estallaría. El sonido inconfundible de una armadura atravesando el concreto corto el silencio mortal. Un rayo azul golpeo al robot mientras el era llevado por el aire lejos de ahí. Todo pasó demasiado rápido. cayeron violentamente en el piso, Stark se movió resintiendo el esfuerzo en cada músculo 

-¿Rhodes?...-cuestiono en un susurro apenas audible, tembloroso y emocionado ante la posibilidad de ver a su mejor amigo

La careta del traje rojo fue retirada permitiendo ver al piloto. Los bellos ojos azules de Steve AA le dejaron sin respirar

-¿Que... ? ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto Tony incrédulo 

-Levántate, tenemos una misión- ordenó el rubio suavemente

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en la cara del ingeniero en una mezcla de alivio y alegría. Miro la mano extendida y la sujeto sintiendo todas sus terminaciones nerviosas arder, como si le hubiera tocado sin guante

-¿Como...? ¿Cómo...?

-Eso no importa

-Estas usando una armadura- hablo atropelladamente, sorprendido

-Espero que no estés molesto- respondió 12041 en tono coqueto 

-Te sentaría el Iron Patriot- masculló Tony con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios

Escucho los gritos afuera del edificio. Las puertas se abrieron y pudo ver a EMH Steve noquear a los agentes. El soldado vestía todo de negro y llevaba una especie de bozal, sonrío ante el intento de disfraz, ese cuerpo era inconfundible

-Tienen el artefacto en la planta baja- jadeo 616 acomodandose junto a ellos, el también vestia un uniforme de agente de SHIELD con una mascara parecida a la de 80920

-No- aclaró el castaño- está arriba, yo la vi

-La transportaron después de que el robot rompiera el suelo, es para protegerla, las armas así suelen ser sensibles- continuó 616-  
esta resguardada por aproximadamente cincuenta agentes, Rogers encárgate tu. 80920 despeja la entrada, Stark y yo defenderemos aquí

El capitán con la armadura asintio cubriéndose el rostro y partió

-Los propulsores de los pies no funcionan...- informó Stark aliviado de que al menos aún pudiera caminar

-Lo se- asintió Rogers con rigidez

-Steve debió darme la armadura

-Debilitará las defensas, necesitaremos de un genio cuando el terreno esté limpio

El soldado se coloco quedando espalda contra espalda, esa posición cohibió un poco a Tony, no estaba acostumbrado a pelear en forma tan conjunta. Normalmente le iban las batallas donde luchaba solo

-¿Tienes tu escudo?- preguntó curioso, puede que contará con el suero de super soldado pero no estaba seguro si podría sobrevivir a los disparos

-Tengo este- sonrió ladino 616 mirándole por encima del hombro, mostrándole la muñeca

Stark lo reconoció de inmediato, era el escudo que estaba diseñando como repuesto para el Rogers de su mundo si en algún momento llegaba a fallar el suyo. Joder, no estaba preparado para volver a ver en acción el arma que se clavo sin piedad en lo que alguna vez fue su corazón

-Concéntrate Stark

Una horda de agentes descendió por las escaleras del edificio directamente hacia ellos. Tony contuvo el aliento cuando los cañones dispararon, comenzó a lanzar rayos y pequeñas bombas. Observó el escudo de Rogers volar y juro que jamas vio esa arma moverse de esa manera, como si fuese controlado por la mente del soldado, se sorprendió a sí mismo embobado con aquel capitán, tanto que estuvo a punto de ser herido varias veces

Aquel efecto terror inicial desapareció al instante, cada paso que daba estaba perfectamente coordiando con el de Steven. Como si hubiesen practicado por años. Si el descendía, el otro subía. Peleaban como un solo hombre, el veloz escudo no permitió que algún cañón le golpeara de gravedad en ningún momento. Se sintio demasiado orgulloso y agradecido con EMH por las rutinas extenúantes de entrenamiento, era mas eficaz, mas rápido y certero

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró con el capitán 80920 batallando en conjunto con ellos, este noqueó al último agente en pie cuando luces rojas iluminaron el búnker

-¿Estas bien?- cuestionó el más grande de los Rogers colocando una mano sobre su hombro

-Lo estoy- asintió, internamente agradecido por la preocupación

-Señores... los necesito...- se escuchó la voz nerviosa de 12041 a través del intercomunicador

Compartieron una mirada y se dirigieron hacia el sótano con ayuda de la dirección de FRIDAY. El sitio se estaba derrumbando, el misil estaba listo para despegar, tres agentes yacían desmayados en una esquina, sin rastro de Hammer. Una pantalla grande monitoreaba el funcionamiento del dispositivo, además de las cámaras de seguridad que para ese momento ya estaban inactivas, solo se escuchaba la estática y la cuenta regresiva

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestionó preocupado el rubio EMH a su versión del 12041

-Esta sobre calentándose, estallara en cualquier momento...

-Exactamente en treinta y dos segundos- señaló el capitán 616 con tranquilidad

Tony se acercó a analizar la situación

-Eso no puede ser, hay demasiados litros de ácido, barrera con nosotros y con todo a su paso...

-Tu turno, genio- apuntó Hydra con la barbilla

Stark respiró profundamente y tecleo posibles códigos de anulación, el misil no era tan complejo estudiándolo ya de cerca, pero dudaba ser capaz de desactivarlo en tan poco tiempo. El techo se derrumbaba de a poco sobre los héroes. EMH reconoció el brazalete en la muñeca de 616

-Préstamelo

-¿Para qué?- cuestionó el otro desconfiado

-¡Solo hazlo!

Hydra rodó los ojos y se desprendió de la pulsera. El capitán 80920 sonrió de pronto recordando a su Tony y a ojo de halcón convenciéndolo de lo maravilloso que era ese escudo tecnológico, una punzada de añoranza se instaló en su interior. Se lo colocó y lo desplegó justo a tiempo, logrando que este se extendiera lo suficiente para protegerlos a los cuatro cuando un pedazo inmenso de concreto amenazo con caer sobre sus cabezas

-¡¡No puedo!!- explotó el castaño, era demasiado difícil y la presión le estaba destruyendo los nervios 

-Claro que puedes- replicó 616- eres el jodido hombre de hierro, hiciste tú armadura en una puta cueva... Esto no es nada en comparación

Stark observó unos segundos al Steve frío y se sintió seguro y fuerte. Tenía razón, un maldito misil de Hammer no era nada para todo lo que había vivido

-Tony... diez segundos para el despliegue- informó EMH apenas por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en sostener el pedazo de techo

-Vamos...

-10, 9, 8, 7, 6 ... Error, arma desactivada- informó la voz robótica del centro de mandos

Tony suspiró orgulloso de sí mismo, el rostro de alivio en los rubios era palpable. 616 golpeó con el puño al misil partiéndolo en pedazos 

-Felicitaciones Iron Man- masculló EMH con dificultad- excelente trabajo...

La fortaleza tembló de repente y apareció la figura de aquella máquina otra vez

-Nos olvidamos de el...- señaló Hydra

-Hoy es el día de las afirmaciones obvias- se burlo Stark

616 entrecerró los ojos, iba a contestarle mordaz, pero la voz decidida de AA le interrumpió

-¡Apártense, yo podré con el!

Apuntó con el guantelete hacia el robot, pero el rayo impactó contra uno de los muros que sostenían el búnker causando que se terminara de partir

-¡O tal vez no!... - gritó

-Sistema de puntería dañado- informó la voz de FRIDAY dentro del casco del rubio

Definitivamente Tony tenía razón, era el día de las afirmaciones obvias

-¿No tienes mucha práctica?- cuestionó el genio inexpresivo mirando como las paredes se hacían pedazos

-No...

12041 pensó que de no estar en una situación de vida o muerte probablemente hubiera reído hasta el cansancio

-FRIDAY démosle una lección- ordenó Stark

Disparo un rayo con las especificaciones que la IA obtuvo del análisis de las características del robot. Este al instante tembló y se desplomó en las ruinas del suelo

-Mi Ultron era mejor- dijo orgulloso

-¡Hay que salir de aquí!- gritó histérico EMH por primera vez

Steve se desprendió de los propulsores de las botas y estas se adhirieron al cuerpo de Stark. El hombre de hierro tomo a Rogers AA de la cintura y lo alzó. 616 ayudo a EMH a deshacerse del pedazo de techo justo a tiempo para que Iron Man los sacara de ahí. Las paredes se deshicieron enterrando al robot y al cuerpo inconsciente de aquellos agentes 

El vuelo hacia el complejo fue tranquilo. En el trayecto Tony informó a Ross de la situación ganándose una reprimenda por actuar sin autorización y por dejar escapar a Hammer. En momentos como ese realmente le pesaba haber firmado los acuerdos. Arribaron a la pista de aterrizaje, aún estaba oscuro, por lo que seguramente apenas sería de madrugada. Tony se quitó su armadura al igual que AA Steve. Estaban agotados y sucios

-Deberías ir a revisarte ese pie a la enfermería- señaló 12041 mirando como Tony cojeaba

-Estoy bien- respondió el moreno rodando los ojos

-Tiene razón, Tony- concordó EMH acomodándose ese mechón rebelde que siempre caía sobre su frente

-¿Que hay de ustedes?- soltó el mecánico a la defensiva mirándolos de arriba a abajo

-Suero del súper soldado, enano- respondió 616 ladino, haciendo fuerza en un brazo

Los bíceps se acentuaron deliciosamente, Tony recordó la conversación que habían mantenido hace apenas unas horas donde 616 le mencionó que fue director de SHIELD ¿cómo luciría el capitán con algo así puesto?

-Jodete- respondió seco cuando recordó el maldito sobrenombre

616 río un poco, le encantaba fastidiar a Stark. La conversación podría seguir por horas, pero una conocida voz interrumpió

-Señor Stark...

Los rubios fueron testigos de cómo los ojos castaños se iluminaron. Tony giró y una sonrisa inmensa se dibujó en su rostro

-Vis...

El androide sonrió y se acercó, ambos permanecieron mirándose unos instantes sin hacer ningún contacto físico. Para los capitanes era extraña la cercanía entre esos dos, en sus universos no convivían demasiado, desconocían el gran significado que tenía el sintezoide para ese Stark

-Lamento no haber podido llegar antes- se disculpó avergonzado

Tony notó que sus gestos eran más humanos, como un padre preocupado se lamentó por no ser partícipe de ese crecimiento

-No te preocupes Vis- musitó palmeando su hombro- lo bueno es que ya estás aquí...

El androide asintió y sus ojos se perdieron en los hombres a la espalda de Stark

-Vis... Te presento a... a...- el ingeniero se quedó sin palabras- a...

-Soy Grant- dijeron los tres al unísono extendiendo una mano

Tony cerró los ojos mientras se golpeaba la frente. Vision frunció el ceño confundido, los humanos eran tan raros

-Son agentes... Nuevos reclutas...- aclaró el castaño, aguantándose las ganas de darles un puñetazo o de reír histéricamente- iba a la enfermería por unos analgésicos, acompáñame Vis y ustedes ya váyanse a dormir- dijo la última frase como una orden 

Los tres rubios asintieron

-¿Fuiste a la India? ¿Encontraste a Bruce?...

La conversación entre el androide y Stark se fue haciendo menos audible conforme se alejaban. 616 miro a sus otras versiones con desdén, camino hasta quedar a un lado del capitán AA 

-Te lo dije, un remplazo- masculló seriamente antes de desaparecer por las escaleras

***  
Tony miraba con una sonrisa el pedazo de careta del casco, todo había sido tan caótico, pero a la vez tan familiar. No se engañaba a sí mismo, extrañaba las batallas en equipo, aquellas donde todos luchaban por una meta, donde se podía incluso bromear a través de los intercomunicadores. Se acercó hasta donde estaban los trajes que habían utilizado. Sin darse cuenta llego hasta aquel que Rogers porto, toco las líneas magulladas casi con ternura. Esos tres rubios le estaban jodiendo el cerebro

Recordó la presentación con Vision y una carcajada escapó de sus labios, agradecía que el androide fuera tan prudente y no preguntara más de lo necesario. Su presencia le reconfortaba. Sentía que estaba recuperando su confianza y formando otro equipo. Su subconsciente le recordó que los capitanes se irían y una sensación de vacío se instaló en su pecho

-Quedó algo estropeada, lo lamento...

Respingo ante la voz repentina

-Perdona, debí llamar antes- se disculpó Steven 12041 bajando la mirada con un rubor rosado bañando sus mejillas

-Descuida...

El rubio se acercó, observó con admiración las imponentes piezas de hierro. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, un hombre sin poderes, solo con ingenio e inteligencia había sido capaz de crear eso. Stark era brillante, ante los ojos del soldado merecía todos los méritos. Sin importar el universo 

-¿Estas loco?- soltó el castaño de repente- ¿Cómo es que sabes manejar mi armadura? y pensé que 616 daba miedo

Steve río suavemente girándose hacia el menor. Ambos caminaron espontáneamente hasta el centro del taller. AA Steve lucía fresco exudando ese delicioso aroma almizclado, Tony dedujo que se había duchado antes de bajar, el por su parte era un desastre

-En una ocasión el Hammer de mi mundo creó una armadura inteligente que robaba todas las habilidades de quien enfrentará para reproducirlas exactamente después, lo llamo el "Super adaptoide"- relató el rubio recargándose en el borde de la mesa metálica, quedando cara a cara con Stark- fue un lío vencerlo, porque no podíamos pelear contra nosotros mismos. Tuvimos que innovar, así que utilice el casco y los guanteletes de ironman

-Vaya- dijo Tony impresionado

-En otro momento, Modok, un técnopata con ayuda de la gema de la mente hizo que nos cambiáramos de cuerpo y a mí me tocó estar en el de Stark

El ojiazúl recordó aquello con melancolía y vergüenza. Aún no superaba el pensamiento embarazoso que lo embargo de desear haber pasado más tiempo con ese cuerpo, mínimo para haberlo explorado unos cuantos minutos en privado. Espabilo con las mejillas ardiendo

-Fue muy difícil manejar la armadura... y ahora que lo pienso me pasó algo similar, destruí una de las paredes del helicarrier de SHIELD

Stark río con ganas y AA solo pudo pensar en lo hermoso que era ese gesto

-Tu vida si que es interesante... 

-No tienes idea...- resopló Rogers- fuiste muy valiente hoy, aunque un poco imprudente también 

-¿Donde escuche eso antes?- cuestionó retóricamente Stark rodando los ojos

El rubio noto como las barreras de contención del hombre de hierro subieron y como regreso esa máscara impenetrable. Supo entonces que su modo "Capitán" no sería prudente en este caso 

-Tony...- le hablo y su voz sonó casi como un suspiro- No tienes que hacer todo tú solo

Stark río amargamente y apretó con fuerza un destornillador

-Eres la segunda persona en el mundo que me dice eso... La primera está en...- la voz del mecánico sé quebró un poco- en una clínica de rehabilitación intentando volver a caminar

La imagen de sí mismo sentado en aquel auto convertible mientras miraba el historial de Ivan Vanko llegó a su mente. Rhodes lo levanto cuando casi se desplomó, débil por el envenenamiento de paladio, le dijo que no debía ser el llanero solitario ¿Por qué le hizo caso? ¿Cómo fue capaz de inmiscuirlo en sus decisiones de mierda?

-Tony...- escucho el tono de compasión en la voz de 12041 y de inmediato lo interrumpió, ya tenía bastante con su propia lastima

-Es mejor estar solo, no dañas a terceras personas...- contestó sintiéndose repentinamente honesto- jamás debí creerme el cuento del equipo perfecto

Steve se acercó hasta estar a su lado, colocó la mano sobre el hombro apretándole, confortándole

-En los equipos hay problemas, es algo natural

-Te equivocas, la realidad es que yo nunca forme parte de ese grupo, para empezar ni siquiera pase el examen de selección, quede como "un consultor"- contestó amargamente, gesticulando las comillas con los dedos. Recordando a la perfección cada palabra del informe de Romanoff

-Es patético, estúpido...- continuó con ironía- nunca debí involucrarme más porque... mírame ahora, el único vengador registrado, mi mejor amigo incapacitado y Vision demasiado confundido...

-Eso te hace más valiente entonces...- interrumpió Rogers molesto por el auto desprecio en aquellas palabras

Stark odiaba, aborrecía la lastima, huía de las personas que se mostraban compasivas, le provocaban el impulso de golpearlas... pero el, ese Steve cuando le hablaba así, causaba que quisiera lanzarse a sus brazos y dejarse reconfortar

-Supongo que... Solo estoy pagando por mis errores

-Ultron- dijo Steve sin preguntar- tu mayor miedo y culpa

-¿Como lo sabes?- indagó el castaño desconcertado mirándole con el ceño fruncido

-Tony... el Tony de mi mundo sentía igual que tú- murmuro con la vista fija en la esquina de la habitación- y viéndote ahora en las condiciones en las que estas... no puedo imaginarme cómo se sentiría el

Tony apretó de manera inconsciente los puños cuando una repentina ola de celos le recorrió. Sintió molestia de escuchar a Steve hablar así de alguien más, aunque fuera su otra versión

-¿Qué quieres decir?- soltó entre dientes

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero por las cosas que cuentas y lo que he descubierto en los medios y con la ayuda de FRIDAY, vencer a Ultron aquí fue pan comido

El castaño fruncio el ceño y cruzo los brazos

-No digo que no haya muerto mucha gente o que el suceso fuera irrelevante, pero... construyeron a Ultron un dia y tardaron menos de cinco en detenerle- tomo aire antes de seguir, el tema del robot era una fibra sensible para el- en cambio en mi universo se convirtió en algo prácticamente indestructible, cuando creíamos haberle derrotado aparecia de nuevo, mas fuerte, una y otra vez...

Tony parpadeó, fue un infierno detener al robot, no se imaginaba cómo sería tenerlo como una amenaza siempre vigente 

-Stark... el... A causa de todo aquello comenzó a encerrarse en si mismo, entendí en cierto punto, pero me harte- continuó Rogers con un deje de culpabilidad- su silencio nos ponía en peligro constantemente, llegando al grado de ir a las batallas prácticamente a ciegas. Y yo... Yo me fui como un cobarde, no quise intentarlo mas... Luego todos peleamos y nos dividimos...

Sacudió la cabeza y carraspeo un par de veces aclarándose la voz

-Afortunadamente pudimos arreglarnos y volver a ser un equipo... disfuncional claro, ¿pero cual no lo es? si cometes un error para eso están los demás, para apoyarte, no para juzgar

-Es fácil decirlo cuando eres el jodido y querido Capitán América y todos te idolatran- soltó Tony con amargura 

-No lo es, cuando los vengadores se separaron me dolió, deje de ver a ojo de halcón y a Thor, la amistad entre Widow y Clint se resquebrajó- masculló acercándose más al castaño- También cometo errores, deje a mi equipo, pero las equivocaciones deben ayudarte a crecer. Tú eres un ejemplo de ello

-¿Yo? no seas ridículo- bufo

-A pesar de todo lo que me has contado, que solo te contemplaron como consultor, que construiste a Ultron, que todos se fueron... tu estas de aquí pie- masculló con voz llena de auténtica admiración- Mantienes esta esperanza viva Tony. Esto es lo que el mundo necesita, la certeza de que existen personas dispuestas a proteger

-Solo tres- replicó Stark a la defensiva

-Tres, una, dos, yo estaría completamente feliz de saberme cuidado por ti

El corazón del hombre de hierro latió desbocado, intento con todas sus fuerzas que esas palabras no la afectarán

-¿Por un alcohólico ex terrorista?

-Por un héroe

Tony trago grueso y desvío la mirada

-Un héroe no es esta estampa- gruño el ojiazúl señalando el escudo de muñeca sobre la mesa- un héroe es aquel que se levanta del suelo y enfrenta cada dia con valor, aquel que esta dispuesto a proteger aun ante su propia seguridad

-Yo...

Steve resopló divertido ante el balbuceo. Conocía lo suficiente a Stark para saber que los temas personales le ponían nervioso e incómodo 

-No tienes que decir nada, solo recuerda eso siempre: Tú eres Tony Stark, un genio, millonario y filántropo. Un héroe

El castaño le miro desconcertado. Los sensuales labios de Steven se curvaron en una leve sonrisa que dejaba a la vista un par de hoyuelos con forma de media luna

Tony sintió pánico, ganas de correr, de huir. Porque aquellas ansias de terror se igualaban a las de abrazarle y aferrarse a él. Ese hombre le hacía despertar su instinto de superación, su fe en sí mismo. Quería verse de la manera que él lo veía

-Me haces querer volver a creer...- soltó lo que pensaba sin querer, ruborizándose al instante

-Hazlo, tu eres maravilloso y no, no es una platica de motivación... para eso esta EMH- bromeo- ¿quieres que te hable con maldiciones para que me creas?

Tony río

-Para eso esta 616- respondió el millonario

Steve sintiéndose repentinamente atrevido estiro el brazo y pasó la mano por los desordenados mechones castaños, Tony se tensó unos segundos antes de relajarse

-¿Entonces para que estoy yo?

Para confundirme pensó Stark de inmediato

-Serías un buen psicólogo...- respondió evadiendo aquella pregunta que implicaba mucho más que esas cuantas palabras- tendrías mucha demanda

-¿En serio?- indagó Rogers elevando una ceja

-Si, a parte de la terapia, el mirarte sería un muy buen adicional- coqueteo deliberadamente tratando de disipar el ambiente de la conversación

La sonrisa en el rostro de Steve se acentuó. Tony pensó que era increíblemente guapo y cautivador. Hermoso por dentro y por fuera

-Entonces debería comenzar a cobrarte

Tony se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de lado

Steve suspiro feliz por ver al castaño en esa nueva faceta. Estaba tan herido que era consciente de que no se curaría de un día para otro, se mordió los labios ante el pensamiento de que a el no le molestaría en absoluto quedarse con el para hacerlo feliz

Ante esa idea lo atrajo hacia si envolviéndolo en un abrazo, escucho el alto suspiro que Stark dejo salir contra su pecho y algo dentro de el se encendio ¿sería posible que ese hombre estuviera sintiendo algo por el?   
La idea era... aterradora  
¿Cómo podría protegerlo si no pudo cumplir con ese deber en su universo? Apretó el amarre, "si caes te sujetaré" recordó las palabras de su Tony y no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Estaba jugando con fuego y lo peor era que no quería parar.

***  
Espero a que todo estuviera en penumbras para bajar al laboratorio. Miro el artefacto y resopló frustrado, todo hubiera salido a la perfección si no fuera por aquel par de bobos y su moral, no podía permitirse perder más el tiempo. Detalló la pequeña máquina entre sus manos y sonrío. La encendió con cuidado, complacido cuando la imagen de una mujer morena, de cabello rojizo y armadura negra apareció ante sus ojos

-Líder...

-Madame, cuanto tiempo...

-Intentamos por todos los medios comunicarnos con usted- explicó la mujer- establecer la conexión...

-Eso no importa ya- corto de inmediato- el plan de conquista del multiverso comenzara en breve. Iniciaremos con la tierra 199999

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todas las hermosas personitas que leen este fic. Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Este capítulo quise hacerlo así, porque como les dije anteriormente, quiero explorar un poco de la relación de Tony con los Steves. Tenía que agregar algo de acción y no pude evitar poner a Steve con armadura. Me encanto el capítulo "de cabeza a cabeza" donde el capi se cambia al cuerpo de Tony y dice que la armadura es intuitiva, pero aun así hace estallar una de las paredes del helicarrier
> 
> Para la escena de acción me inspiré en la película "Iron Man y Capitán América héroes unidos", la cual recomiendo ampliamente, mucho Stony... No puedo dejar de pensar que Steve se cambio de traje en el elevador donde iba con Tony, pequeños detalles para una obsesiva shipper como yo
> 
> Sobre Steve AA ¿que les puedo?... En pocas palabras me encanta. Intento hacerlo cercano a MCU Tony porque creo que estos dos comparten varias ideologías.   
> En fin ya saben que hablo mucho, me disculpo de antemano por las fallas ortográficas.
> 
> Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, no se desesperen que nuestro MCU Steve aparecerá muy, muy pronto con todo y su sensual barba
> 
> Abrazos


	6. Burning House

-Esto por aquí... y esto va en aquella otra pila... En la de la derecha Tony...- Indicó 12041 con un suspiro señalando la torre de papeles sobre el escritorio

El castaño obedecía extrañamente dócil, colocando los documentos donde el rubio ordenaba

-Y esto es basura, por lo tanto va ahí- sonrío Steve lanzando una bola de papel al cesto

Rogers sonrío orgulloso por los resultados, enarcó una ceja en dirección al moreno cuando el silencio cubrió la habitación. Tony solo observaba el entorno con una mueca de incredulidad

-¿Has ordenado toda la papelería de mi escritorio... en menos de diez minutos?

El capitán río, llevaba toda la mañana ayudándolo con los informes para el secretario de estado Thaddeus Ross y demás funcionarios de las Naciones Unidas pero en dado momento le fue imposible continuar entre tanto desastre. Le reprendió por la falta de organización y el castaño se excusó afirmando que "los genios trabajaban mejor en un ambiente de desorden". Después de una pequeña discusión ambos comenzaron a acomodar

-Solo es cuestión de voluntad- masculló satisfecho- Están sistematizados según la fecha de expedición

Stark permaneció mudo, mirándole con las cejas levantadas

-Necesitas buscarte un pasatiempo cap- comentó el mecánico sonriente

-Leer archivos es mi pasatiempo- respondió el rubio a la defensiva cruzándose de brazos

El castaño se carcajeó, dejándose caer hacia atrás doblando un poco el respaldo de la silla giratoria

-Rayos...- suspiro limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria de los ojos- ¿Cuál es el tuyo fortachón?

EMH miró a la nada unos segundos antes de responder. Estaba recostado en el sofá de la oficina con una tablet entre las manos, debía reconocer que la tecnología no era tan mala (y difícil) como suponía

-Visitar veteranos de la guerra

La risa de Tony se intensificó y los rubios se vieron respondiendo reticentes a aquel sonido a pesar de que se estaba burlando de ellos

-Joder... ustedes son tan aburridos

-Si no fuera por mi aburrido ser esto seguiría siendo un desastre- gruñó AA con un gesto de molestia en el rostro

Stark se mordió los labios y recargo los codos en el escritorio. Miro de arriba a abajo a Steven haciéndolo sentir tan pequeño

-Bien, tú ganas...- susurró con voz seductora- ahora tráeme un café y mueve tu sensual cuerpo hasta mi regazo

12041 trago grueso y percibió sus mejillas calentarse. Mucho más cuando Tony se palmeo las piernas en tácita invitación

-¿D-Disculpa?

-Serías un gran asistente- sonrío el castaño complacido por el rubor en el rostro ajeno- estas contratado

El capitán rodó los ojos para disfrazar su reacción

-Si quieren me voy, para que tengan más privacidad- refunfuñó el capitán 80920

El castaño sonrió pero AA no. Stark interpretó aquello como una broma, pero Steven conocía más a su otra versión y sabía que no estaba jugando. Hacía ya tiempo que había surgido una extraña competitividad entre los tres rubios, nadie la mencionaba pero todos eran conscientes de que existía, menos el hombre de hierro naturalmente

-No te pongas celoso EMH- aseguró Tony levantándose de su escritorio- hay bastante de mi para amar- masajeó los amplios hombros tensos

-No mucho, recuerda que eres la versión compacta -Dijo 616 entrando a la oficina sin molestarse en llamar

Tony entrecerró los ojos

-Los mejores perfumes vienen en envases pequeños

-Es cierto- concordó el rubio barriéndole de arriba a abajo con los orbes gélidos- jodidamente cierto...

El castaño se encogió ante el escrutinio depredador

-80920 tienes a veinte hombres afuera desde hace media hora esperando por el entrenamiento

-¡Dios! es verdad- jadeo alterado saltando del sofá esfumándose de la habitación

-Stark mueve tu trasero al laboratorio, necesito ayuda con la máquina

-Estoy ocupado- respondió sonriendo de lado- y tan cansado... pasamos toda la mañana ordenando- abrió los brazos abarcando todo el espacio

-Ese no es mi puto problema

-Relájate cubo de hielo- bufo Stark- ¿por qué no te sientas y nos acompañas?

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí

-Hay cientos de cosas que hacer, puedes usar una Starkpad o leer...

-¿Leer?- gruñó- ¿Me viste cara de anciano aburrido?

-Gracias por eso- murmuro irónico AA sin elevar la vista de los documentos que analizaba

El hombre de hierro se cruzó de brazos y Hydra estableció un duelo de miradas con él, de repente sonrió con malicia y se acercó lentamente hacia el castaño, quien hizo uso de toda su voluntad para no retroceder

-Supongo que podría funcionar- murmuro el rubio director de SHIELD- me gustaría leer ese tomo de la ballena, no recuerdo el nombre...

-¿Cuál? ¿Moby-Dick?- indagó Stark juntando las cejas

-¿Cómo?- inquirió sonriendo el ojiazúl

-Moby-Dick

La sonrisa de 616 se hizo más amplia

-Me quedaré solo si repites la parte de Dick... lentamente

Stark rodó los ojos pero no pudo esconder la mueca de diversión de su rostro

-Jodete

-Eso también suena bien- río el Steve frío- Hablo en serio mueve tu culo al taller

-Tengo trabajo

-Dijiste que tienes un asistente muy eficiente- señaló a AA con la barbilla

-Aún no me ha dado el sí y además no quiere sentarse en mis piernas, quizá deba buscarme a otro

-Muévete- ordenó serio, le dirigió una mirada gélida a 12041 y salió de la oficina- Te quiero abajo en diez minutos

-Maldito mandón- gruñó Tony entre dientes

El castaño respiró profundamente, miro la pila de papeles sobre la mesa, aún le faltaban tantas cosas por hacer. El repaso se detuvo en el capitán amable, este continuaba leyendo los archivos, tenía el ceño fruncido en un gesto de concentración tan malditamente adorable que Tony podría observar cada segundo del día

\- ¿Entonces me traerás un café?- cuestionó con coquetería acercándose al más alto

El soldado sonrió y bajo el rostro para conectar con Tony. La confianza entre ellos había crecido considerablemente desde aquella conversación en el taller, Steven podía afirmar que su relación con Stark tenía una especie de complicidad única, cosa que con los otros no sucedía

-Yo nunca dije que no quería sentarme en tus piernas

-¿Aceptas entonces?- indagó atrevido pasando las manos por el amplio pecho

Joder, sintió su propia piel erizarse al tocar aquellos pectorales duros como una roca a través de la fina camiseta azul. Stark se sorprendía por cómo estaba recuperando la confianza en sí mismo de manera acelerada, en el pasado sus coqueteos se limitaban a May Parker, generalmente para fastidiar a Peter

-Por supuesto señor Stark...- asintió el de ojos azules obligándose a corresponder el juego- solo que tendrá que pagarme como psicólogo, cocinero, asistente y entrenador

-Mierda... eres demasiado costoso- respondió el castaño en tono lastimoso- no sé si valdrás la pena

-La valgo completamente- masculló el capitán con la voz ronca- cada maldito centavo...

Fue el turno de Tony de ruborizarse. Steve soltó una risa y golpeó juguetón la punta de la respingona nariz

-Te sugiero que dejes todo esto listo antes de que te marches, conozco tus estadías en el taller

-Un asistente muy regañón- se quejó arrugando la nariz- estás perdiendo puntos

-No te ayudaré a ordenar todo de nuevo

-Estoy seguro que podré persuadirte- afirmo autosuficiente

-Bien, entonces agregare otro título a mi currículum

El mecánico negó con la cabeza

-Déjame firmar estos papeles de Stark industries- mencionó sentándose de nuevo tras el escritorio- Pásame por favor el bolígrafo y la carpeta que está en el cajón de la derecha

Steve rebusco en las gavetas chocando con una caja polvorienta de FedEx

-Tienes un paquete sin abrir- señaló

Tony levantó la vista interesado. La mirada marrón se ensombreció reconociendo aquella caja de inmediato

-Déjala ahí- ordenó cortante regresando su atención a la mesa

Steve se mordió los labios sintiendo una terrible curiosidad pero se decidió a no preguntar. Aquella sombra de dolor que se instaló en el rostro de Tony fue similar a la que distinguió cuando ambos estaban curioseando con los escudos un día antes

-¿Algo más señor Stark?- preguntó intentando retomar el ambiente de antes

-Nada más señor Rogers, tan eficiente como siempre

Steve se removió incomodo

-Creo que bajare con EMH, la última vez dejó a diez agentes sin poder caminar

-¿Sabes que eso se puede malinterpretar?- indagó el castaño con malicia

-Tony...- advirtió 12041 con una sonrisa en los labios

-Ve anda- ordenó Stark respondiendo la sonrisa estúpidamente- yo bajaré al taller

-Bien, cenaremos a las ocho- dijo Rogers antes de desaparecer

-¿Quien cocinara?- gritó Tony levantándose de la silla abruptamente cuando perdió al rubio de vista

-Vision- respondió el ojiazúl asomando la cabeza por un lado de la puerta

-Mierda... Me pido los antiácidos...

-Creo que hoy le tocan a 616

Ambos estallaron en risas, un silencio se instaló entre ellos

-¿Qué no tenías unos agentes que rescatar?

-¿Qué no tenías unos documentos que firmar?

-Ya lárgate- demandó Tony haciéndole un gesto con la mano- me distraes

-Como ordene, señor Stark

El castaño soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo, se tallo los ojos desesperado, estaba muy confundido en esos momentos, jodidamente confundido. No quería poner en orden sus sentimientos, no quería hacerlo, temía darle nombre a aquello que agitaba sus emociones

Sintiera lo que sintiera por los Steves nada cambiaba, no importaba la calidez que 12041 le brindara o la protección que 80920 le hiciera sentir, tampoco esa seguridad o poder que 616 le transmitiera, su realidad era otra. Ellos se marcharían y él debería recuperarse de aquel golpe solo, como siempre. Su realidad amorosa era Pepper Potts no ellos ¿eso sí Pepper aún te quiere después de tus evasiones? Susurro cruelmente su subconsciente

Decidido se puso de pie y abandono la estancia, pasaría a su habitación a colocarse prendas mas cómodas y luego dedicaría toda su atención a 616 

Bajó al taller dubitativo, se sentía seguro y más tranquilo, pero no podía omitir esa sensación de acidez cada que pensaba en la pronta partida de los rubios

Bajó al taller dubitativo, se sentía seguro y más tranquilo, pero no podía omitir esa sensación de acidez cada que pensaba en la pronta partida de los rubios. Lo peor de todo era que no se limitaba solo a ello, sino a los celos sin fundamento que estaban apareciendo al pensar que sus otras versiones disfrutarían de ellos mientras que el solo tenía una jodida carta vacía de disculpas

Los nervios prevalecieron como su emoción más fuerte al notar la espalda ancha de Steven, quien trabajaba concentrado en aquel aparato. Estaba vestido completamente de negro como aquellos agentes que ahora entrenaban hasta el cansancio en el exterior del complejo

-Veo que te gusto la ropa de SHIELD- comentó acercándose lentamente, tanteando el terreno primero

-Es bastante cómoda- contestó 616 sin despegar los ojos de su trabajo

-Bueno... aquí me tienes ¿que necesitas?- dijo abriendo los brazos

Los orbes fríos se centraron en el y le miraron lentamente. Tony casi percibió física esa caricia

-Tan dispuesto...- susurró el rubio en tono lascivo- me encanta...

El rostro del mecánico se encendió. 616 río con ganas

-¿Te pongo nervioso, enano?- cuestionó entre carcajadas regresando su atención a la máquina

-No- negó de inmediato

-¿Seguro? el color de tu cara dice otra cosa

-Que quizá no estoy acostumbrado a caminar tanto... Son muchos pisos desde la oficina hasta aquí

-Te creería esa excusa hace unas semanas, pero ahora eres todo un roble gracias al grandullón de EMH, estás más...- soltó las pinzas quedándose en silencio unos segundos buscando la palabra- apetecible...

-Tus cumplidos son muy vulgares

Hydra sonrió mostrando los blancos dientes

-Te gusta que sea vulgar, es un incentivo que solo conmigo tendrías

-¿Solo contigo?- indagó Tony desconcertado

-Así es, EMH jamás te dirá algo caliente, mucho menos AA- Apretó la herramienta con fuerza entre los dedos- ni que decir de tu prometida

El castaño frunció el ceño, no recordaba haber mencionado su compromiso frente a los capitanes

-Bueno, la cosa es que el que habla sucio soy yo Grant

-Dime algo sucio- le retó recargando una mano en la mesa

La mente del castaño se lleno de tantas cosas. Podría acentuar de una manera poco apropiada el como las prendas de SHIELD se adherían de manera ardiente al cuerpo trabajado del rubio, o como aquel cabello desordenado lucía más indómito y esa barba incipiente... Rogers 616 era muy atractivo, con ese aliciente salvaje único. Stark se mordió los labios notando como los ojos azules se clavaron en su boca siguiendo el curso de sus dientes, las pupilas azules se dilataron ante el gesto

-Tus manos llenas de grasa...- tartamudeó, imbecil gritó su mente

-Eres terrible- se quejó el más alto- has hecho que se me bajara la erección

Stark río un poco y señalo el artilugio

-Lo llevas más avanzado que la última vez...

-Así es enano, mientras tú coqueteas con los demás yo trabajo

-¿Estas celoso?- indagó malicioso enarcando una ceja

-Bastante

Stark se quedó sin palabras, las conversaciones con ese Steve eran tan difíciles de seguir, sobre todo en momentos así, no sabía si hablaba en serio o bromeaba y no tenía el valor de preguntarle

-¿Que has hecho?- se enfocó- resúmelo para poder seguirte

-Ajuste estos conectores- señaló los cables con las pinzas- y arregle el corto circuito

-Vaya- soltó Tony apreciativo

Su participación en aquel dispositivo había sido prácticamente nula, por primera vez desde que trabajo con Banner cuando transmitieron la matriz operativa de JARVIS a Vision era solo un asistente. Se dejaba guiar por las indicaciones del rubio y cooperaba cuando la lógica lo indicaba o cuando el rubio le consultaba

-Ya está casi lista- comentó 616

Los sentimientos de desolación que aquejaban el pecho del mecánico se acentuaron

-Tienes mucha prisa por irte...- murmuro en voz baja, sin poder ocultar el deje de tristeza- mucha más que los otros...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque has estado trabajando incansablemente en la máquina

El Steven frío le observó unos segundos antes de responder

-A veces las apariencias engañan...

-¿Que quieres decir?

Dejó las herramientas en la mesa y se giró completamente hacia Stark

-Dime una cosa Tony...- cuestionó limpiándose las manos con un trapo- ¿Qué significamos nosotros para ti?

La jodida pregunta que Stark no quería responder

-Son... son unos rubios cabeza hueca, que...- balbuceo cohibido ante los ojos escrutadores- que me han hecho sentir fuerte otra vez- completo sincerándose

-Tú eres fuerte, no necesitas de nadie para serlo

-Tu preguntaste

-Entonces ¿somos la sustitución de tu antiguo equipo?

El castaño frunció el ceño pensativo. Quizá los considero así en un principio, pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Estaba muy, MUY confundido respecto a lo que esos hombres representaban para el, pero estaba seguro que no los veía como remplazo

-No están sustituyendo a nadie

-¿Ni siquiera a tu Rogers?

-No- negó de inmediato

-¿Seguro?

Stark suspiro

-Las cosas con Rogers... entre nosotros, no fueron así de fuertes como entre tú y tu Stark o el de los demás. Nuestra relación fue más bien... no lo sé, de amigos-enemigos- explicó incómodo- discutíamos todo el tiempo, no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo en nada...

-Esa es la relación que yo mantengo con Stark, pero no por ello es menos fuerte- le examinó por unos instantes- Estás herido

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó Stark alarmado

-Él te lastimo ¿no es así?- inquirió acercándose al castaño- ¿Te dolió la decisión que tomó? ¿Qué tomaron todos los demás?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que ellos te abandonaron para irse tras el, de que el defendió al soldado del invierno antes que a ti

El rostro de Tony se desencajo y entrecerró los ojos en muda pregunta

-Solo es cuestión de atar cabos Shellhead...- murmuro con una risa irónica, como si aquello fuera lo más simple del mundo

Stark parpadeo sorprendido, era como si 616 tuviera el don de ver a través de las personas, de desgarrarlas con una simple mirada

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con la máquina, fue una pregunta tonta- replicó a la defensiva- es obvio que quieres marcharte, este no es tu hogar, dejaste claro desde el principio que tu meta era irte

-¿Te dolería que me marchara?

-Por supuesto que no- negó el castaño con una sonrisa

-Mírame- ordenó el de ojos azules tomándole de la barbilla, obligándole a verlo

El hombre de hierro se perdió en aquel rostro apuesto. La frialdad que noto desde la primera vez que lo conoció no estaba, no sabía si sentirse aliviado o aterrorizado por ello. Le miraba suplicante, analizándole, como si estuviera teniendo un debate interno, Stark fue capaz de notar la duda y luego la resolución

-¿Recuerdas aquella conversación que tuvimos... de... que... de que el mundo no estaba en las manos correctas?- indagó cauteloso

Tony asintió levemente

-¿Cuál es tu opinión ahora?

-No lo sé, a veces me arrepiento de haber firmado los acuerdos, como cuando debo verle la cara a Ross, pero la mayoría de las ocasiones... creo que tome la decisión correcta

-¿A pesar de haberte quedado solo?

-Las decisiones correctas no siempre son las más fáciles

-Y si te digo que yo puedo encargarme de todo ¿Confiarías en mi, Tony?

¿Confiaría? No lo sabía... Aún estaba demasiado herido

-No lo sé- se removió para soltarse del agarre- ¿Por qué no seguimos con esto?

Respiro profundo tamborileando los dedos en la superficie metálica de la mesa, nervioso, las alarmas en su interior comenzaron a sonar, su instinto le decía que corriera, pero no tenía porque hacerlo ¿o sí? Alarmas, ahora que recordaba no había escuchado a FRIDAY en todo el día...

Percibió el cuerpo más grande moverse hasta quedar detrás de él

-Ese es mi destino, Tony- murmuro el rubio en su oído, erizando toda su piel

-Creo que estamos hablando de cosas diferentes Rogers- contesto tenso tomando un desarmador comenzando a manipular la pequeña caja cuadrangular

-¿Te has preguntado cómo es que llegue aquí?

-Dijiste que los Iluminatti o algo de Richards y Strange...- respondió sin mirarle

-En mi universo... Soy más que el director de SHIELD- susurro cerca de su oído- Yo domino mi mundo...

Stark giro frunciendo el ceño. El semblante fío y calculador de Steven cambio ligeramente, parecía más natural, sincero y... escalofriante

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te mostraré...

El rubio le sonrió y camino rápidamente hacia el aparato, presionó los pocos botones que tenía y al instante comenzó a emitir sonidos roncos de estática

-¿Qué rayos haces?- cuestionó alarmado el castaño

-Te quiero conmigo Stark- afirmó Rogers encerrando el rostro del más pequeño entre sus manos

Mierda... pensó Tony con el corazón martillándole con fuerza contra las costillas

-Las cosas serán buenas para nosotros Shellhead, si te quedas a mi lado...

La imagen de una mujer morena con armadura oscura apareció, saliendo como un holograma

-Líder- reverencio ligeramente

Tony tragó grueso, era el segundo contacto interdimensional que presenciaba en su vida, más allá de encontrarlo emocionante como su lado científico lo indicaba estaba aterrado, no reconocía a la persona de la imagen, posiblemente no existía en su universo o aún no la conocía. La mujer exudaba poder y un aura de maldad que le hizo retroceder apretando instintivamente aquel reloj que desplegaba el guantelete de su armadura

-Madame, es tiempo...

La mujer sonrío y entonces la proyección se amplió. Stark tembló entero. Detrás de la mujer estaban cientos de hombres uniformados ondeando una bandera verde con el símbolo de Hydra. La realidad cayó de golpe sobre el castaño, noto como la máquina despedía una luz azulina extendiendo el radio del holograma. Cinco de esos agentes aparecieron en el taller

-No- susurro alarmado- No, esto no puede estar pasando, tú...- balbuceo señalando al rubio- tu... Eres un traidor

-Te explicaré luego- pidió el rubio levantando las manos en gesto conciliador- necesito que te tranquilices...

-¡Y una mierda!- gritó

Sin pensarlo dos veces disparo con el guantelete a Rogers y luego a los agentes que al instante comenzaron a apuntarle con las armas, noqueó a un par de ellos con los rayos y desarmo al resto

-¡FRIDAY, FRIDAY respóndeme joder!- sin la jodida IA no podría activar su armadura

-Ni lo intentes Shellhead tu preciosa IA no te responderá- gruñó Steven levantándose del piso

Tony retrocedió cuando aparecieron otros cinco agentes, volvió a dispararles, intentaba defenderse con cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano. Los tipos estaban muy bien entrenados, le rodearon y uno de ellos le soltó un puñetazo

-¡NO!- gritó el líder, tomó su escudo y le rompió sin misericordia el cuello al soldado- ¡NO LO TOQUEN! cualquiera que se atreva a dañarlo me responderá con su vida ¿Quedó claro?- decreto

Los hombres asintieron mecánicamente

-¿Tony que está pasando?- indagó EMH quien arribaba al taller seguido de 12041- FRIDAY no...

Ambos soldados quedaron en el marco de la puerta, desconcertados. Observaron a los agentes, la proyección, el rostro asustado y amoratado de Tony y la cara de pocos amigos del capitán

-Mátenlos- ordenó fríamente 616

Los agentes iniciaron una lluvia de disparos sobre los rubios, Stark empujó una mesa con el pie hacia ambos Rogers, estos se refugiaron detrás, antes de maniobrar en el aire para alcanzar los escudos. Tony apuntó hacia la máquina y soltó un rayo con el guante causando que el dispositivo soltara chispas. La cara de 616 se deformó por completo y Stark pudo jurar que su mirada se volvió roja, todo aquel ejército desapareció de la pantalla

Hydra le tomó de los cabellos furioso

-¿Mira lo que hiciste?- siseo en su oído- ¿Sabes lo que tomara reparar la máquina?

Tomó su mano y le rompió brutalmente el reloj, la muñeca de Tony crujió junto con los metales. Stark miró complacido, aún a pesar del dolor como los diez agentes de Hydra habían caído

-¿Qué mierda está pasando?- gruñó EMH

-Es de Hydra es de...- balbuceo Stark, siseo cuando el agarre en sus cabellos se intensificó

616 río, le soltó y se dirigió tranquilamente a la mesa donde reposaban los restos de la máquina, guardo las piezas en una caja de hierro

-Así es... No soy el jodido Capitán América- informó limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de los labios- Hydra restauró la paz en mi universo y lo hará también en el multiverso- giro a enfrentarse con los otros- Traeré a mi ejército y conquistarse tu universo Shellhead y luego seguirá el tuyo y el tuyo, no les conviene tenerme de enemigo

-No podemos permitir eso- objetó 80920

-¿Qué harán para detenerme?

-Pelearemos juntos

-¿Quiénes?- se burlo- ¿Ustedes tres? les recuerdo que aquí no hay vengadores

-En mi mundo siempre que hemos peleado Stark y yo hemos vencido, no necesitamos de nadie más

-12041 siempre tan sentimental...

-Quizá, pero no un traidor como tú

-Deténgame entonces- les reto tomando su escudo del piso

El escudo de 616 era diferente al de los demás, su forma era de tipo pentagonal de un azul más fuerte, Steven lo agito y la punta se encendió. Recogió un arma de los inconscientes agentes del suelo y la disparo hacia AA mientras que se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo con 80920. Stark corrió hacia la computadora a intentar reactivar a FRIDAY, la muñeca le dolía horrores, probablamente estaba rota y eso le quitaba agilidad a la hora de teclear

El cuerpo del capitán EMH atravesó una de las paredes, Tony vio como 12041 lanzaba el escudo hacia 616, este lo evadió fácilmente antes de romper a reír

-Tan patético...- se mofó- ambos lo son ¿como creen que pueden compararse conmigo?

Stark respiró aliviado cuando Vision atravesó la pared. 616 saco un control de los bolsillos y activo un campo electrificado que detuvo el paso del androide. El portador de la gema convulsiono, el dispositivo era semejante al que utilizó Clint para someterlo cuando se llevó a Wanda, la diferencia era que esta vez no pudo librarse del control. La energía le atravesaba la piel impidiéndole cambiar la densidad manteniéndolo inmóvil

-Mírate, con una gema del infinito en la frente y eres más débil que el androide de mi universo, sera muy fácil re-programarte

El rubio se giró al capitán del universo 12041 quien esperaba el ataque, aferro el escudo entre sus manos y sonrió ladeando el rostro

-No sabes cómo voy a disfrutar esto Rogers...

-Veremos...

El castaño se mantenía enfocado en los intentos de programar a la IA. Los muebles crujieron por el combate entre AA y 616, los vistazos leves que el moreno podía permitirse le mostraban que la batalla estaba bastante reñida, ya corría sangre por el rostro de los rubios. La diferencia era que 12041 controlaba sus golpes, no buscaba dañar a grandes proporciones a diferencia de Hydra que tiraba a matar. El capitán amable le propinó una patada al escudo pentagonal ensartándolo en uno de los muros

Cientos de comandos destellaron en la gran computadora y Stark rogó internamente por ser capaz de liberar a la Inteligencia Artificial del virus informático que Rogers le programó

El suelo se partió cuando 616 derribó a 12041. El capitan Hydra tomo el arma de AA y la lanzo hasta la inmensa pantalla donde el ingeniero trabajaba, cuarteándola al contacto. Luego se acercó con una sonrisa hasta el cuerpo desplomado de 12041, ahueco con una mano sus mejillas tan fuerte que los dedos quedaron pintados en la piel

-Quiero que mires esto...- siseo cerca de su rostro- mira cómo me lo voy a llevar y no podrás hacer nada...

Steven se removió violentamente, 616 soltó el agarre y le propinó un puñetazo, el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose hizo eco en el taller. Antes de caer inconsciente AA pudo mirar aquellos ojos marrones llenos de pánico y la culpa inundó su interior. Le había fallado... había vuelto a fallarle a Tony

-¡Aléjate de él!- ordenó 80920 levantándose de entre los escombros- no te llevarás a Stark

-EMH acepta la derrota, el enano es mío ahora

El capitán más alto se colocó el escudo de muñeca al no poder divisar el suyo. 616 sonrió ampliamente divisando aquella arma circular con marca de garras que yacía debajo de una de las mesas

-¿Ves esto pequeño?- indagó hacia Tony mostrándole el control del campo donde estaba Vision- si lo activo tu amiguito el androide se muere, así que quédate quieto mientras le rompo la cara a ese imbécil

El hombre de hierro permaneció paralizado, trago grueso y envió una señal de auxilio con las pocas piezas funcionales que quedaban del reloj de muñeca, era su última opción. Dio una mirada al cuerpo desplomado de AA y por un momento sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Se sentía tan poca cosa, tan impotente viendo como su mundo se caía en pedazos una vez más. Siseo cuando EMH fue golpeado brutalmente con el escudo, no quería que le ocurriera nada, miro a Vision retorcerse de dolor y solo pudo dejarse llevar por el pánico que lo mantenía inmóvil ante esa escena de sangre

EMH cayó en el suelo, Hydra enterró el escudo de metal en la muñeca inhabilitando el arma, dio un golpe con el de nueva cuenta contra él dorso y el sonido inequívoco de la rotura de huesos hizo eco una vez más

-¿Ahora ves porque estos artilugios son chatarra?- se burlo sujetándole de los mechones de la frente- me llevaré a Stark y si alguno de ustedes se vuelve a cruzar en mi camino no tendré ni una pizca de piedad ¿escuchaste?

Golpeó al capitán con el escudo en la cabeza cuatro veces seguidas sin medir fuerza, sentía aquella adrenalina recorrerle las venas con fuerza... como echo de menos aquello. La sensación de poder, la sangre hirviendo, la vida de alguien más entre sus manos, el poder... todo se reducía al poder

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Stark

616 freno. Tenía el rostro salpicado de sangre, líneas de líquido rojo corrían como ríos perdiéndose en la incipiente barba. Estudió a Tony unos segundos, recreándose en aquella figura más pequeña que la suya, con esa playera negra y esos pantalones azules que denotaban sencillez, no lucía como el billonario poderoso que era, era simplemente... Magnifico, vivo, palpable, tal como lo pensó la primera vez que lo miro, tan perfecto...

-¿Te duele que lastime a tus queridos príncipes?- cuestionó enarcando una ceja

-Eres un maldito...- siseo el castaño

No había rastro de desquicio en el rostro de Steven, todas sus acciones eran controladas a la perfección, programadas. Tony no podía justificar con la locura aquellos actos, la firmeza y solidez en la mirada azul eran aterradoras

-Puede ser, la pregunta aquí es ¿vendrás conmigo por las buenas o tendré que incendiar este jodido complejo para que lo hagas?- gruñó entre dientes

Tony entrecerró los ojos antes de bajar el rostro derrotado, no tenía necesidad de contestar

-Buen chico...- sonrío Hydra

Toco el escudo ensangrentado con cuidado pasando las puntas de los dedos por las marcas de arañazos, acomodándolo suavemente sobre su brazo. Extrañaba el peso de aquella arma, la sensación de protección que brindaba, incluso la forma circular

-Me llevaré esto si no te importa, después de todo a tu Rogers no le servirá mucho en Wakanda- soltó con malicia- seguramente el rey T'Challa ya le fabricó uno mucho mejor a este, que fue hecho con el esfuerzo y dedicación del violento de Howard Stark...

Tony se sintió tan patético cuando no pudo sostenerle la mirada y una solitaria lagrima corrió por su rostro llevándose el rastro de la sangre de aquel golpe

-Ah... ¿te duele todo esto cariño?- cuestionó en voz baja acariciando la mejilla magullada, limpio con los pulgares suavemente aquel río transparente- todo mejorara ya veras, yo te voy a cuidar, soy más fuerte que estos y más leal que el imbécil de tu Rogers. Conmigo nada malo té va a pasar

616 tomó la caja donde guardo la máquina, desenterró su escudo del muro colocándolo en la espalda y se acercó hacia Stark abrazándole por los hombros conduciéndole fuera del taller. Las piernas de Tony temblaban y solo pudo tragarse la desesperación. Fue tan iluso al pensar que aquello podría ser verdad, que por fin tenía algo bueno en la vida. Las cosas buenas no estaban hechas para el definitivamente, sería un títere en las manos de ese hombre que sabía lo rompería en miles de pedazos, no era el héroe que EMH y AA creían, era un inútil que permitió que el Capitán Hydra estuviera a punto de apoderarse de su universo

***

AA abrió los ojos con dificultad, veía solo bruma blanca, se intentó enderezar pero la punzada de los golpes no le dejo. Hizo un esfuerzo resintiendo cada nervio lastimado. Sacudió la cabeza, la nariz le dolía horrores, al igual que la mandíbula. Los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe y se obligó a ponerse de pie

EMH estaba inconsciente en el piso con un baño de sangre bajo su rostro. Lo tenía bastante magullado y la mano torcida en un ángulo extraño. Vision seguía temblando en aquel campo electrificado. Steven se irguió, golpeó con los nudillos aquellos interruptores en la pared. El androide cayo laxo en el suelo. Le palmeó un par de veces a manera de pregunta ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta

Meció suavemente el cuerpo de su otra versión, este abrió el único ojo sano y al instante una mueca de pánico se dibujó en su rostro

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Arhgg!- se quejó cuando intento sentarse

-Se lo llevó...- murmuró derrotado el de ojos azules

-No...

-FRIDAY está desconectada pero he logrado restablecer la conexión de las cámaras de seguridad- informó el androide frente la inmensa computadora- el complejo parece estar bien... No hay rastros del señor Stark ni de el Capitan Ame... Hydra

-Dijo que traería un ejército- mencionó EMH pateando el cuerpo de uno de los agentes de Hydra

-Si, pero Tony logró abollarle la máquina...

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde en reconstruirla?

-No lo sé...

-Tenemos que hacer algo- murmuro EMH- Vis ¿podrás rastrear a Tony y a Rogers?

-Lo intentare

El soldado asintió, miro exasperado a su otra versión quien parecía estar muy lejos de ahí

-Steve... Steve, escúchame... Tenemos que hacer algo

AA cayó en el piso cubriendo su rostro con las dos manos. Quería gritar y terminar de romper cada cosa en el taller. EMH le dio tiempo para recomponerse, él se sentía igual, impotente y enfurecido consigo mismo y con los demás, pero sabía que si su otra versión caía el debía mantenerse fuerte

-¿Que? no tenemos nada- gruño 12041 después de unos segundos con voz rota- puede que este sea un universo parecido al nuestro, pero no es igual, aquí no tenemos identidad...

-Pepper, ella...

-No sugiero involucrar a la señorita Potts, ha estado algo renuente últimamente debido a la poca disposición del señor Stark con su inminente boda

-¿Boda?...- cuestionó el capitán más alto en un suspiro apenas audible

-¿Tony se va a casar?- indagó más fuerte AA

-Así es

EMH apretó los puños, AA cerró los ojos lidiando con todo el cúmulo de emociones

-¿Qué haremos Steve?- cuestionó 80920 preocupado- Si logra reconstruir ese aparato estamos jodidos

12041 asintió, miro a Vision y recordó como el androide de su universo pudo detener la máquina que construyó Ultron para sobrecalentar la tierra, entonces quizá un aparato como ese no sería problema para las capacidades del sintezoide

-Vis ¿crees que puedas replicar la máquina?

-Intentaré reiniciar a FRIDAY y veré qué datos puedo rescatar

-¿Y mientras que?- indagó el más alto

-No tenemos nada, solo somos Vision tú y yo- siseo AA amargamente

El panorama era desolador, el peligro era inminente y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo combatirlo. 12041 recordó aquella conversación donde Tony le dijo que solo eran tres los vengadores registrados. Una ira intensa se apoderó de su ser y se encontró a sí mismo sintiendo rencor por el equipo de esa tierra, incluso por su otra versión. En su universo Stark no se quedó solo, siempre hubo alguien que lo respaldó, las cosas no tenían porque ser así

-El capitán Rogers de este universo le dejo un teléfono móvil al señor Stark para que en caso de una emergencia pudiera contactarse con él y con los demás vengadores

Los rubios se miraron

-¿Donde está?

El androide desapareció por la pared, el silencio lleno el lugar en la ausencia de Vision. No era incomodo, los rubios se miraron y ambos supieron lo que el otro estaba pensando, Tony se iba a casar con Pepper, esa extraña competitividad que se había formado de cierta manera se disipó ahora ambos sabían que no se tenían más que el uno al otro. Eran empáticos con el dolor

EMH extendió la mano y 12041 se permitió tomarla para incorporarse. AA le agradeció y el otro asintió con una leve sonrisa, solo se tenían el uno al otro

El portador de la gema reapareció con una caja entre las manos. 12041 reconoció el paquete al instante y supo el porque de aquella mirada vacía en el mecánico. Vision se la extendió a este al notar la muñeca rota del más alto. AA la destapo extrayendo un pequeño teléfono grisáceo, en el fondo reposaba un sobre rasgado con el nombre de Tony escrito, por educación dejó aquella carta en el mismo lugar. Sacó el teléfono y lo abrió encontrándose con un único número registrado, pasó el dedo suavemente por el botón de llamada sin decidirse a pulsarlo

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea?- cuestionó elevando la vista hacia su otra versión

-No lo sé- respondió serio el más alto- pero no tenemos de otra, si ese hombre trae a su ejército necesitaremos uno igual para combatirlo

La voz robótica de la IA finalmente se hizo presente

-Señores, el joven Peter Parker pide permiso para ingresar al complejo, afirma haber recibido un mensaje de auxilio por parte del señor Stark

Ambos rubios compartieron una mirada y luego la dirigieron al androide

-Yo me encargaré- musitó Vision prudente como siempre desapareciendo una vez más

-Necesitamos un equipo- afirmó EMH

-Formemos uno entonces- asintió decidido AA pulsando el botón de llamar

-Formemos uno entonces- asintió decidido AA pulsando el botón de llamar


	7. I'll be there

El Capitán América del universo 12041 tamborileaba los dedos sobre la superficie de madera, sintiendo aún latente el pánico de horas atrás. Miro a todas partes con la ansiedad carcomiéndole. Todo se había ido a la mierda. Bebió un poco de café intentando humedecer su reseca garganta, el líquido estaba frío y no le encontró sabor alguno. Noto que la taza de EMH también estaba intacta. Era consciente de que su compañero sufría de la misma tensión y angustia que el

-Tranquilo grandullón, ya casi son las seis no debe tardar- intento reconfortar

El más alto asintió ausente jugueteando con la servilleta, se podía distinguir con claridad la herida de la cabeza morada e hinchada por los golpes del escudo y la venda alrededor de la muñeca rota

12041 apretó un puño guardándose la frustración, 616 los había manipulado como a niños, dándoles la paliza y humillada de sus vidas. Se sentía tan impotente e inútil. Dos capitanes contra uno y aún así perdieron como los más risibles agentes de Hydra

¿Dónde se encontraría Tony? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso de aquel hombre? Miles de interrogantes torturaban su mente. Soltó el aire y miro disimuladamente el reloj de muñeca, estaba igual o peor de desesperado que su otra versión

La cafetería a pesar de ubicarse en una zona tranquila y alejada estaba casi repleta, muchos comensales conversando o entretenidos en sus móviles... Celulares, le había dado vueltas al asunto del teléfono en todo el trayecto hasta el local

El Capitán América de ese universo le brindó a Tony un medio para comunicarse con él en caso de que algo sucediera, lo que para el arrojaba dos situaciones: o Rogers MCU confiaba ciegamente en Tony para creer que no lo delataría a pesar de todo, o está versión suya tenía un gran complejo de arrogancia

Negó con la cabeza, no acostumbraba realizar conjeturas antes de tiempo y no iba a comenzar ahora, después de todo no conocía al sujeto para juzgarle. La llamada que tuvieron fue demasiado breve, el ex vengador había respondido en apenas dos timbres con la voz esperanzada susurrando un tanto inseguro el nombre de Tony, notándose claramente decepcionado cuando fueron ellos quienes le contestaron

Steven MCU sonaba preocupado, no le explicaron la situación a detalle porque sabían lo ilógica y descabellada que podía sonar, solo le comentaron que Stark fue secuestrado por el líder de Hydra. Le propusieron encontrarse en el complejo pero este se negó rotundamente 

AA no lo culpaba, el más que nadie sabía lo que conllevaba ser un fugitivo, en su caso tenia tres marcas en su historial; cuando él y su equipo se escondieron de los villanos de El Escuadrón, cuando trabajaban por debajo de las leyes de registro y cuando se transportó al futuro huyendo de la dinastía de Kang

Al final llegaron a un acuerdo accediendo a encontrarse en ese local aledaño, lo importante era conseguir ayuda cuanto antes

Soltó el aire y colocó aquel artefacto sobre la mesa en la espera de alguna señal de vida de Rogers, aún guardaba celosamente aquella carta que encontró junto. Era una falta de respeto leerla pero admitía que la curiosidad le estaba matando, quizá dentro de esa hoja doblada estaban varias de las respuestas a sus miles de preguntas. Quizá luego, pensó 

Clavo la vista en el pasillo cuando una chica de cabello castaño claro obstruyó su visión. La joven llevaba una gorra de felpa y lentes oscuros. Steve ladeó el rostro dudoso. Observo la reacción de EMH igual de desconcertada que la suya. La mujer colocó su bolso sobre la mesa y luego hizo una seña con la cabeza a alguien detrás suyo

Un hombre alto y fornido se acercó cauteloso. También portaba lentes oscuros. Ambos Rogers no lo identificaron de inmediato. El sujeto en cuestión introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta oscura de cuero y extrajo otro móvil idéntico al que reposaba sobre la mesa. Ese hombre de barba era Steve Rogers, el Capitan América del universo 199999

Los rubios sentados compartieron una mirada. El shock inicial fue el mismo que enfrentaron cuando se encontraron en el taller de madrugada. Era extraño ver a otra versión de ti mismo, esta vez tan... distinta. 616 era el líder de la organización némesis del Capitán América pero compartía muchas semejanzas físicas, en cambio ese Steve era diferente, más joven, de barba espesa y cabello más largo, un poco más oscuro. Sorprendente multiverso...   
Afortunadamente no terminaron a golpes como ellos cuando arribaron a ese mundo

El de la barba se sentó en la silla de enfrente abriendo caballerosamente el asiento de al lado para la joven. Analizó unos momentos a los rubios y después de dejar salir un suspiro hablo

-Aquí estoy- dijo con voz rasposa- ¿Qué ocurrió con Tony?

-Desearíamos saber...- contestó 12041 aún sin recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- indagó curioso 199999- no parecen agentes de SHIELD ¿trabajan para Ross?

MCU los miraba reticente, en la llamada no hablaron del cargo que ocupaban y Steve a pesar de tener la mejores intenciones debía ser cuidadoso

-Escuche, no hay forma sencilla de decirle esto sin que suene como una historia de fantasía- comenzó EMH inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa- Mi nombre es Steven Grant Rogers y soy el Capitán América del universo 80920

-Mi nombre es Steven Grant Rogers y soy el Capitán América de la tierra 12041- añadió AA casi al instante

Se formó un silencio sólo llenado por el bullicio de la cafetería, MCU abrió mucho los ojos y enmudeció con una expresión estupefacta, observando alternadamente entre uno y otro en la búsqueda de alguna mentira

-¿Es una broma?

80920 se frotó la cara con desesperación, comprendía a la perfección el estado de duda pero no tenía la paciencia para lidiar con esa confusión, la vida de Stark estaba en juego

-No lo es- explicó- escuché, hace unas semanas aparecimos en el taller de Tony, mi compañero, yo y otro capitán

Steve MCU frunció el ceño, le dirigió una mirada a Wanda pero la chica se mantenía atenta a la anécdota

-Viajamos a través del multiverso. En mi caso probaba un portal en la Zona Negativa con Reed Richards cuando me transporte hasta acá de manera accidental

-Estuvimos viviendo con Tony, planeando construir un artefacto interdimensional para regresar a nuestros hogares- continuó AA- el problema que surgió fue que el otro Capitán América, el Steve Rogers del universo 616 fue el encargado prácticamente de todo y cuando probó la máquina se descubrieron sus verdaderas intenciones. En realidad es un agente de Hydra

Los vengadores renegados permanecieron en silencio

-Ustedes fueron los que evitaron el desastre nuclear en Cockbourn Town ¿cierto?- preguntó Wanda

-Así es, apoyamos a Tony con ello- asintió EMH

-¿Que es lo que busca ese agente de Hydra?- cuestionó el de barba

Otra vez esa maldita organización ¿Qué nunca iba a dejarlo en paz?

-Apoderarse de este universo- respondió secamente el más alto

-¿Y Tony que tiene que ver?

-No lo sabemos, tenemos teorías simplemente- contestó AA removiéndose en la silla- Tony es un genio, puede serle de mucha ayuda si sabe cómo chantajearle

-¿Están seguros de que no está involucrado de otra manera con ese hombre?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo señorita...?- cuestionó EMH

-Wanda, Wanda Maximoff- se presentó y se explicó al instante- Al parecer ustedes no conocen suficiente a Stark

-Por favor sea específica

-¿Como saben que está no es otra de sus tretas para proteger al mundo?- cuestionó con ironía

EMH apretó un puño encima de la mesa, haciendo que las venas de los musculosos brazos resaltarán a través de la camiseta blanca

-¿Se refiere a Ultron?- cuestionó en un tono bajo y peligroso

-¿Por qué es una treta?- fue el turno de AA- ¿No se le explicó la finalidad de la creación de esa inteligencia artificial?

-Eso no es justificación para...

-El trabajo con la inteligencia artificial es altamente riesgoso, ni siquiera una mente tan prodigiosa como la de Stark puede controlarla. Sin embargo, cabe mencionar que Tony construyó a Ultron como armadura para protección del mundo contra las amenazas extraterrestres- defendió 80920 sin titubeos

-No se han presentado amenazas extraterrestres desde los Chitauri- informó MCU Rogers

EMH soltó una carcajada sin humor, AA lo miró como si lo desconociera

El más alto junto sus manos sobre la mesa entrelazando los dedos

-Dígame capitán ¿Usted ha escuchado hablar de los Kree?

-No

-Son una fuerza alienigena impresionante, su líder es un ser al que llaman La Inteligencia Suprema, su finalidad es la expansión universal. Además de que son partidarios de experimentar con cualquier ser que les deje un poco de conocimiento

-¿Eso que...?

-¿Ha escuchado de los Skrull?

-...No- respondió MCU tensando la mandíbula

-Alienigenas que pueden tomar la forma de cualquier ser en el universo, sin mencionar amenazas más grandes como Galactus un ser que devora planetas o Kang el conquistador que tiene el poder de manipular el tiempo

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Que si Tony hubiera llegado un día y me hiciese dicho "oye Steve tengo los planos y los medios de crear un escudo para proteger el mundo" yo le hubiera aplaudido y le hubiera dicho "¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

MCU entrecerró los ojos experimentando una extraña sensación de molesta en el pecho.   
AA sonrió orgulloso, luego carraspeo para disipar el duelo de miradas entre los otros rubios

-El punto aquí es que tenemos una amenaza que puede afectar al multiverso, potencialmente alta y peligrosa

199999 se recargó sobre la silla observando a los otros con desconfianza

-Es solo un hombre- respondió al cabo de unos momentos

-Es más que eso- hablo EMH con hostilidad- cuando lo conozca entonces juzgara

-¿Qué proponen?

-Rastrear a Stark, nadie conoce este lugar mejor que tú, conoces los métodos de Tony, estoy seguro que podrás comunicarte con el- contestó AA

MCU dejó salir una risa amarga ¿Métodos de Tony? ¿Como rayos iba a conocerlos? si apenas podían pasar unos minutos en la misma habitación sin pelearse

-Señores creo que no están enterados de mi estatus...

-Lo sabemos, es un criminal por negarse a firmar los acuerdos de Sokovia, pero para nuestra poca fortuna nosotros tampoco podemos estar en el foco de atención así que trabajaremos desde las sombras- informó AA- Si está de acuerdo iremos al complejo primero, luego veremos qué hacer

12041 y 80920 se levantaron al mismo tiempo de la silla. Wanda sonrió levemente al notar los mismos gestos de Steve en aquellos hombres

-No hay problema si traes a tus amigos- comentó el más grande 

-¿Amigos?

-Si, a la señorita Maximoff y a Ant Man

-¿De que...?

-Capitán Rogers, he convivido muchos años con el Hombre hormiga y con la Avispa, créame que el truco de esconderse en los saleros no es nuevo para mí

Scott Lang brinco al bolso de Wanda, no se cambiaría al tamaño normal en frente de todas las personas que estaban dentro del local. Los rubios caminaron adelantándose un poco seguros de que eran seguidos

-¿Que fue todo eso?- cuestionó cómplice 12041

-Alguien tenía que ponerlos en su lugar, nadie habla mal del enano en mi presencia

-¿Del enano?

EMH asintió y sonrió por primera vez en toda la tarde

MCU se detuvo frente a la mesa, Wanda hizo amago de seguir a los otros pero este le frenó tomándola del brazo

-¿Estarán diciendo la verdad?- indagó dudoso, no podía arriesgar a sus amigos otra vez

-Su energía es muy distinta a la nuestra, no podría compararla con nada que haya visto antes- respondió la joven en tono conciliador- No te preocupes Steve, sus mentes están limpias, creo que están diciendo la verdad

-Su energía es muy distinta a la nuestra, no podría compararla con nada que haya visto antes- respondió la joven en tono conciliador- No te preocupes Steve, sus mentes están limpias, creo que están diciendo la verdad   
El vehículo se deslizaba a una velocidad considerable con 12041 al volante, el par de Stevens ocupaban los asientos de enfrente enfrascados en una conversación. MCU miraba por la ventana pensativo, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo colosal por ocultar la ansiedad, no todos los días te encuentras con dos personas que afirman ser el tu de otro universo

Por increíble que pareciera comenzaba a creerles la historia, los hombres eran muy similares a él en la manera de hablar, en los gestos tan simples como levantarse de una silla, aunque los rasgos físicos no eran demasiado latentes por los moretones y cortadas que tenían en la cara. Aun así no dejaba de pensar que quizá era un poco precipitado haber saltado al vehículo de esos sujetos sin analizarlo un poco más. Aunque Stark lo valía, después de todo se lo debía

Sintió el peso de la cabeza de Wanda sobre sus hombros y se relajó un poco, esperaba no haber caído en ninguna trampa

El iluminado complejo brillo a la distancia y MCU sintió un nudo en la garganta, a pesar de que el edificio era completamente nuevo, era muy similar al antiguo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no veía aquella estructura así de cerca? desde que se enteró de la muerte de Peggy... cuando había pasado desde entonces

Descendieron del auto en el estacionamiento y posteriormente ingresaron al edificio, Rogers inevitablemente recordó el tiempo que vivió en un lugar similar a ese, en la torre de los vengadores "todos necesitamos una familia, los vengadores son la tuya, incluso más que la mía" él sentimiento conocido de culpa se clavo en su pecho, no pudo evitar pensar, cuando se enteró de la noticia de que la torre sería vendida de que quizá Tony se deshizo de ella y se mudó del antiguo complejo porque no podía soportar ver el edificio sin ellos, vacío o tal vez las memorias eran tan tormentosas que simplemente quiso desprenderse de cualquier cosa que se los recordará... Joder

Sintió el agarre de Maximoff sobre su mano y lo apretó, debía ser fuerte y no dejar que sus aflicciones intervinieran, debía concentrarse en él problema, el pasado ya no podía remediarse por más que lo deseara, Tony necesitaba su ayuda y eso era lo único que debía importarle

Ingresaron al ascensor, 12041 señaló el piso y sin una sola palabra comenzaron a subir. El ambiente era tenso, MCU notaba la preocupación en sus otras versiones ¿Quién sería ese famoso 616 que lograba perturbarlos así?

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso de la sala de reuniones, Vision estaba del otro lado con una tableta entre las manos, las miradas del androide y de la bruja escarlata se encontraron, Wanda sonrió y Vision asintió con la cabeza con un gesto de felicidad bailando en sus labios

-Bienvenidos

EMH y AA sin perder tiempo seguidos tímidamente por la joven y Scott quien había vuelto a su tamaño normal

MCU se quedó en la puerta del ascensor embriagado por todos los sentimientos que experimentaba al estar de nuevo en casa, porque el complejo era su casa, sin importar la estructura, siempre sería su hogar

-Vis ¿lograste encontrar algo?- indagó AA sacándose la chaqueta, dejándola sobre el sofá

-Aún nada Capitán, ni un rastro- respondió Vision rompiendo el contacto visual con Wanda

-Tenemos que ponernos a idear un plan- fue el turno de EMH- ¿Algún avance con la máquina?

-Logré recuperar algunos videos de seguridad donde el Capitán Hydra trabaja en el artefacto, creo que serán suficientes en tanto cuente con los materiales

-¿Te llevará mucho tiempo? Porque po...

EMH carraspeó llamando la atención de 12041. El más alto le señaló con la cabeza al adolescente que miraba todo, atento desde el sofá

-Hola...- se presentó AA entendiendo una mano- tú debes ser Peter

-Si... Soy Peter- el joven se levanto de inmediato y correspondió el saludo

-¿Vision te explico la situación?

-A grandes rasgos... ¿en verdad ustedes vienen de otro universo?

-Así es

-¡Wow es genial! digo no lo que le pasó al señor Stark porque es terrible que se lo halla llevado ese sujeto, que cabe mencionar es muy inteligente porque construyó una máquina y planeó todo perfectamente para...

-Araña...- corto AA cuando el joven comenzó a divagar

El rostro de Parker se encendió, jamás había sido reprendido por el Capitán América

-Si, si, perdón yo quiero ayudarles

-Eso lo veremos- respondió EMH cruzándose de brazos

Peter se encogió nervioso

-FRIDAY mapa de la ciudad- solicitó el más grande y de inmediato la ciudad de Nueva York se dibujó en un holograma sobre la mesa de reuniones- lo primero que debemos hacer es revisar los lugares abandonados y las orillas, los sitios más recónditos 

-616 no dejará cabos sueltos, tenemos que hacer un rastreo por esta parte de allá- señaló AA sobre el mapa- es la zona industrial

Los Steves trabajaban coordinados ideando estrategias, Peter se involucró aún ante la reticencia de EMH y es que para este capitán ese Parker era demasiado joven, el hombre araña de su universo ya estudiaba la universidad e incluso trabajaba de fotógrafo

La bruja escarlata se acercó tímidamente a Vision quien estaba a un lado de la mesa, la chica bajo la mano hasta entrelazarla con la roja del androide, ambos se sonrieron mutuamente antes de que el más alto fuera solicitado por 12041

-Steve... - Murmuro Wanda mirando a MCU aún estático en la puerta del ascensor

El rubio espabilo notando como la atención de todos se había desviado hacia el

-Si yo... - balbuceo- Necesito un minuto...-  
Sonrió forzado y desapareció en el elevador 

-¿Que le pasa?- preguntó curioso Peter

-Demasiado para procesar quizá, algo que no es asunto tuyo araña- respondió 12041 revolviéndole los cabellos

-Bien démosle tiempo, mientras tanto continuemos- hablo 80920 regresando al tema- Lang eres científico ¿tienes conocimiento sobre viajes en el multiverso?...

MCU salió del elevador en el piso donde que supuso estaría la oficina, no se equivocó, el sitio era una copia exacta del anterior, incluso olía igual, solo que con un poco más de desorden, seguramente Tony la utilizaba y eso lo hacía sentir bien, ...   
MCU salió del elevador en el piso donde que supuso estaría la oficina, no se equivocó, el sitio era una copia exacta del anterior, incluso olía igual, solo que con un poco más de desorden, seguramente Tony la utilizaba y eso lo hacía sentir bien, odiaría que semejante sitio se desperdiciara

¿Que más da? otra habitación vacía de tantas susurro su subconsciente y Steve recordó porque aborrecía tanto aquellas voces internas.   
El móvil le vibro en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, un mensaje de Sam destello en la pantalla, le respondió rápidamente con un hablaremos luego hoy más que nunca agradecía tener a Widow y a Wilson a su lado, lo hacían sentir menos solo

Trazó el contorno de la mesa y se sentó dudoso en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio, tratando de serenarse. Reconoció el paquete de FedEx e inevitablemente comenzó a reflexionar. El teléfono celular había sonado después de dos años de letal silencio, después de dos años en los que Tony se negó a utilizar su ayuda, si me necesitas ahí estaré, era obvio que no le había necesitado, cierto que en ese periodo de tiempo no ocurrieron sucesos tan relevantes en el mundo pero aun así esperaba la llamada para aclarar las cosas, para no dejar su relación así de destrozada. Quiso creer que la carta era suficiente disculpa, aún lo pensaba

Aunque siendo sincero no pensaba que Stark recurriría a él ni aunque un centenar de chitauris estuvieran cayendo del cielo, Tony era, quizá, demasiado orgulloso. El rubio era consciente de que el conflicto entre ellos fue mucho más que un desacuerdo político, fue un tornado devastador que dejó muchas heridas, demasiado profundas que no podrían sanar con facilidad

-Tony... Tony...- murmuro al vacío

Recordó lo esperanzado que se sintió al ver la pantalla iluminarse, ilusión que se vio desmoronada cuando no fue la voz ronca del millonario la que hablo. Era una jodida jugarreta del destino que tuviera que volver para rescatar a Stark

-Vamos Rogers concéntrate, no dejes que esto te sobre pase...- se dijo apretándose los cabellos

Si nos necesitas, si me necesitas... ahí estaré ¿Qué tan fuerte es una promesa?

Hasta el final de la línea...   
Juntos...

Cerró los ojos, cumpliría la promesa implícita en aquel juntos que se destrozo con los acuerdos de Sokovia, la cumpliría así como lo hizo con Bucky, costara lo que costará

Respiró profundo y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse cuando notó el familiar marco donde tenía dibujado el mono con escudo en monociclo, sonrió un poco de imaginar que Stark lo había conservado e incluso llevado hasta ese nuevo edificio, le dio la vuelta al recuadro encontrándose con una imagen muy diferente

Era una pintura en miniatura de la armadura de Iron Man con los colores azul, blanco y rojo rodeándole sobre un fondo oscuro, destapó el marco notando la firma en perfecta letra cursiva al final de una nota

Un recuerdo de tu victoria sobre Hammer. No olvides que eres un héroe.

Steve 12041

Frunció el ceño inconscientemente ¿Qué tan cercano era Tony a esos tipos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> En este capitulo vimos que ya se encontraron nuestros dulces capitanes con MCU. La relación entre ellos será complicada porque los tres son muy diferentes entre sí, tenemos a un rebelde, un formal y a la mezcla de ambos
> 
> Les confieso que tengo dificultades para narrar a MCU Steve, supuse que con IW sería más sencillo pero grave error... En la película no se demostró mucho de su actual postura (al menos con Tony), solo se mostró igual de firme y con "espíritu rebelde" por así decirlo.
> 
> En fin... divagaciones de su autora. En fin ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué les gustaría leer más adelante? Déjenmelo saber en los comentarios
> 
> Les doy mi infinito agradecimiento por sus lecturas, comentarios y votos y por la espera... Muchas muchas gracias ❤️ Hasta pronto


	8. Not a replacement

Stark abrió los ojos con dificultad, experimentado el golpe de la luz que para sus sensibles retinas en ese momento era letal. La cabeza le pulsaba horriblemente y se sentía terriblemente agotado. Por instinto trato de llevarse una mano a la frente para frotarla y así aminorar la molestia pero no pudo hacerlo, giro el rostro notando las cadenas que le aprisionaban las muñecas y pronto los recuerdos le atacaron

La sangre...  
Steve...  
616....  
Hydra...

Se removió frenéticamente tirando de las esposas. El vendaje de la muñeca herida, aquella que Hydra le lastimo cuando le rompió el reloj, rozó las toscas ataduras y Stark siseó de dolor

Miro a todas partes desesperado, se encontraba en una especie de bodega, amplia, con ventanales en forma rectangular casi a la altura del techo, que no permitían ver el exterior por la gruesa capa de polvo que los cubría. El mobiliario era escaso, solo una mesa larga y un par de sillas. O al menos era lo único que podía observar desde su perspectiva

El pánico comenzó a crecer en su interior al darse cuenta de su situación. Nadie podría encontrarle ahí, existían cientos de lugares como ese en Nueva York. Además conocía las tácticas militares de 616 y sabía que si este no quería ser hallado no lo sería, porque sus habilidades eran muy grandes, ya lo había demostrado

Sus brazos estaban entumidos por la posición, comenzando a doler. Estaba atado a la estructura metálica de una cama, similar a cuando fue inmovilizado por Killian. No recordaba cómo es que llego hasta ahí, lo último que su mente dibujaba era a los capitanes desplomados sobre un charco de sangre y a Vision tembloroso en el campo de fuerza. La ansiedad se instaló en su pecho y comenzó a tirar de las cadenas, necesitaba liberarse, debía hacerlo, tenía que advertirle a Ross, a T'Challa, a quien fuera...

-Ya no te muevas- La voz oscura de 616 le hizo respingar, giro la cabeza hacia la puerta donde apareció el rubio de entre las sombras- te harás daño

Rogers lucía fresco, con esa actitud tan cínica, llevando un vaso cuadrangular de whisky entre los dedos. El muy bastardo

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!- gritó el castaño enfurecido

-¿En serio?- indagó burlón removiendo su copa de licor- ya lo veremos

Stark respiró repetidas veces, sabía que no le convenía descontrolarse, solo ganaría un ataque de pánico y en las condiciones en las que se encontraba no debía perder los estribos

-Déjame ir Hydra ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- masculló lo más amablemente posible- Escapaste, golpeaste a los demás, a mi, yo no...

-Es momento de que cortes tu parloteo, enano- interrumpió 616 sin mirarle- estoy enfadado contigo

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó incrédulo

-Jodiste la máquina y ahora tendré que repararla- hablo amenazante- por tu bien espero que no este tan dañada

-¿Es... Es en serio?- resoplo casi histérico

616 le dedico una sonrisa sin humor, dejó el vaso sobre la única mesa y subió una inmensa maleta verde oscura, antigua, con cerrojos dorados y el símbolo de Hydra impreso en el seguro principal

El castaño miro estupefacto como el rubio comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa frente a sus ojos sin pudor alguno, la prenda cayó al suelo dejando ver el impresionante torso dorado... Extraordinario, tan masculino, adornado con cicatrices dándole un aspecto aún más rudo

Los dedos hábiles se engancharon en el botón de los pantalones y el sonido del ziper al descender hizo eco en la inmensa bodega. Pronto aquella prenda también desapareció y Tony se recreó con la visión de las piernas perfectas. Los ojos del millonario fueron ascendiendo lentamente, hipnotizados por el increíble cuerpo de 616, detallando cada centímetro de piel blanca. Su escaneo se detuvo en los bóxers oscuros, tan ajustados que podía ver perfectamente el contorno de... la enorme... la enorme erección... Joder ¡Steve tenía una ERECCIÓN!

616 se percató de la mirada y sonrió

-Lo siento- se disculpó con aparente inocencia encogiéndose de hombros- no pude evitar que se me pusiera dura al verte atado

Stark se ruborizó furiosamente y una ráfaga de calor le recorrió entero. Era increíble que aún en una situación como aquella siguiera avergonzándose. Se reprendió mentalmente por sus pensamientos, estaba secuestrado y eso era lo único que debía importarle, no lo caliente que luciera su raptor 

-Si lo que pretendes es que el mundo entero arme un escándalo porque me secuestraste buena suerte con eso, porque nadie da una mierda por mi

-Te equivocas- respondió Hydra distraído mientras extraía las prendas de la maleta

-Tú te equivocas, ¿no ves la realidad?, fui parte de un equipo que jamás me aceptó, de una familia de la que solo mi madre me amo, al único que tengo es a Rhodey y ya le he causado tantos problemas como para que quiera tenerme de vuelta

Rogers río y le dio la espalda comenzando a vestirse

-Tony, Tony, para ser un genio a veces...

-¿Qué?

Steven negó con la cabeza, el sonido de la fricción de la ropa era lo único que se escuchaba, ese mutismo alteraba aún más los nervios de Stark. Después de unos instantes el capitán giro completamente uniformado. La boca de Tony se abrió, el atuendo era de estilo militar, oscuro, con dos lineas de botones verticales sobre el torso, justo en los costados. El traje poseía un par de hombreras brillantes que le daban la elegancia exacta que un uniforme como ese debía llevar. Todo se ceñía perfectamente a la fibrosa figura. El toque final era aquella capa en color pino que caía sobre su hombro derecho

Stark lo miró pasmado, sería un vil mentiroso si dijera que aquel hombre no era la cosa más sexual y poderosa que había visto en su vida. Parecía un rey, un perverso rey oscuro

Rogers termino de cerrar el último botón de la parte superior del traje y se acercó hasta Tony, lentamente, con la capa oscura ondeándose en cada movimiento. Su gesto era depredador, suficiente, disfrutando cada reacción del rostro de Stark. Cuando estuvo frente al millonario alzó los brazos para apresar con cada mano las muñecas atadas, acariciando con sumo cuidado la que estaba herida

-¿Tú crees que realmente necesito un seguro, pequeño?- indagó inclinándose, estudiándole con aquellos ojos gélidos, quedando peligrosamente cerca, tanto que Stark podía sentir el aliento sobre sus labios- ¿No presenciaste cómo me deshice de tus principitos y del androide? ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme a mí, que he peleado contra extraterrestres mucho más poderosos que Thanos? ¿Contra mí que he recibido una bala que casi me mata, que he envejecido y rejuvenecido, que he viajado a otros planetas y dimensiones?

El castaño se quedo mudo

-¡Respóndeme Stark!- exigió aplicando presión en el agarre, Tony ahogo un jadeo de dolor y Rogers suavizo el gesto- No seas ridículo enano, estas aquí porque quiero ¿en que pedazo de tu agudo cerebro cabe que te tengo conmigo como seguro? Piensa, tengo todo para reparar la máquina, traeré a mi ejército. Para mí sería más sencillo estar solo porque podría moverme con más facilidad, pasar desapercibido. ENTIÉNDELO té tengo conmigo porque quiero- finalizó enfatizando cada palabra

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes realmente, Rogers?

-Dominar el multiverso y restaurarlo al anterior, como siempre debió ser

-¿Bajo las órdenes de la maldita Hydra?

Steve río divertido enterrando su rostro en el cuello del otro, la nariz del rubio se paseó por la piel morena aspirando la suave fragancia de menta mezclada con sudor. Tony se tensó por aquel gesto tan intimo

-Yo no trabajo bajo las órdenes de nadie, Shellhead- susurro contra su oído- Yo soy Hydra- musitó rozando con los dientes el lóbulo de la oreja de Stark

Aquel contacto ocasionó que el cuerpo del genio se estremeciera y que su piel se erizara, cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo, mordiéndose los labios para no dejar salir ningún sonido... joder, estaba odiando las reacciones que 616 le causaba a su traicionero cuerpo 

-¿Bajo una organización despiadada y cruel...?- logró articular

-Te equivocas de nuevo- respondió Steven enderezándose, aún sin alejarse completamente- lo que sea que haya ocurrido con Hydra jamás debió ser de esa manera. Red Skull solo la utilizo para canalizar su ira, para sus propios medios

-¿Y tú no quieres eso?

-No, recuerda lo que hablamos cuando me preguntaste cómo era mi universo. Todo lo que deseo es control y tú menos que nadie puede contrariarme, pensamos igual

-Quizá no, pero puedo decirte por jodida experiencia que Hydra no es la mejor opción

-Si lo es, Hydra ha existido desde el comienzo del hombre, perseveró dinastías e imperios, ha demostrado la fortaleza que posee y la unión de cada uno de sus agentes. Sólo necesitaban a un líder fuerte y ahora lo tienen, bajo mi mando todo será distinto

Tony miró de frente aquellos fríos ojos azules y se encontró luchando consigo mismo porque aquellas palabras no le afectarán, porque no le convencieran, por más realistas y centradas que fueran

-Tu canalizaste el poder a las manos equivocadas Tony, porque créeme cuando te digo que Thaddeus Ross no es confiable

Tony... su nombre se escuchaba tan bien en sus labios

-¿Y que papel juego yo entonces?- preguntó en voz baja

-Ya te lo dije, te tengo aquí porque quiero

-¿Cómo un remplazo?- cuestionó desafiante, liberándose por fin de la duda que le carcomía el alma cada vez que notaba las atenciones de los capitanes sobre el- Dijiste que Stark y tú eran muy unidos ¿es eso lo que quieres, un nuevo Tony?

Hydra se alejó de él como si le hubiera golpeado y Stark supo de inmediato que toco una fibra sensible. Su lado racional sabía que debía detenerse, pero como el temerario que era continuo

-¿Qué pasó con tu Tony? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Shellhead?- cuestionó burlón

El gesto de Rogers se endureció notablemente, todo rastro de coquetería se esfumó

-Ese no es tu puto asunto- siseo entre dientes

-Ya entiendo...- soltó una risa hueca- soy un sustituto porque tú Tony te rechazó, o quizá está con alguien más, o está muerto y quieres suplirlo conmigo

-No busco remplazar a nadie- respondió Steve molesto pasándose una mano por le cabello

-Sí que lo haces...- siseo Tony amargamente- Yo nunca seré tu Shellhead, ¡jamás!, si él no quiso estar contigo yo menos, quizá lo asesinaste o dejaste que lo mataran y por eso...

-¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA, STARK!- gritó perdiendo la paciencia, colocando su mano sobre los labios de Tony- Solo... Sólo cierra la boca...- susurro jadeante pegando ambas frentes

Hydra encerró el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, delineando con los pulgares la barba, las mejillas, palpando la solidez de un cuerpo firme, uno vivo. La imagen de Carol Danvers golpeando sin piedad la armadura de Iron Man le hizo apretar el agarre en el otro, como queriendo asegurarse de que fuera real, de que estuviera bien

El miedo se apoderó de Tony mientras sentía los dedos de Hydra clavarse en su mandíbula, el grito aún resonaba en el inmenso lugar... cientos de preguntas abrumaban su mente, ¿Por qué el soldado reaccionaria así? ¿Qué tal si 616 asesinó al Stark de su mundo? ¿Qué impedía que hiciera lo mismo con el?

-Stark y tú son muy diferentes...- murmuro el rubio escondiendo la cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de Tony- aunque quisiera reemplazarlo no podría, porque no existe nadie como él

El castaño sintió su sangre arder, experimentando otra vez aquella punzada irracional de celos, la misma que sintió cuando AA le hablo tan fervorosamente de su Tony

-¿Y Bucky? ¿Tu adorado Bucky?- indagó como el jodido masoquista que era- ¿No te es suficiente con el?

Hydra sonrió ampliamente contra su piel. Rogers se retiró para observarle de frente y el millonario pudo ver claramente el tinte malévolo y autosuficiente en su gesto

-¿Bucky? mi amigo y compañero incondicional de la guerra... tan preciado, ¿quieres saber cómo le demostré mi gran amor?- siseo aferrando los cabellos de Stark en un puño- dejando que Zemo lo atara en un misil y lo hiciera estallar

La sangre se congeló dentro de las venas de Stark, no sólo por lo atroz de aquella acción, sino por la manera tan insignificante como el capitán se expresó de la muerte de su mejor amigo, del hombre por el que dejo todo atrás. El no es tu Steve, recordó de pronto y vaya que no lo era, Rogers jamás hubiera permitido que algo como eso le ocurriera a Barnes, menos bajo su completa autorización

-¿Te deje sin palabras, enano?- preguntó 616 con una sonrisa- Y sobre la ilusa parte de que no quieres estar conmigo... solo hay que verte...

El rubio aflojo el agarre de los cabellos convirtiéndolo en una caricia, Steven se acercó más, Tony le detalló todo el rostro, alternado miradas entre los fríos ojos azules y la rosada boca

-Si tanto me quieres...- preguntó con voz trémula- ¿entonces por qué estoy atado?

-¿Quieres que te desate?

El castaño instintivamente se echó hacia atrás. Steve río

-No, no quieres Tony y sabes bien porque. Te sientes seguro atado porque eres consciente que si te suelto te verás en la libertad de corresponderme y no quieres hacerlo porque tu estúpida moral no te lo permite, porque en realidad eres más cerrado que todos los Rogers juntos

-¡No sabes ni una mierda de mi!- gruñó frustrado

-Oh pero yo sé todo de ti, mi dulce, dulce enano, aunque en este momento no sea necesario utilizar eso...- paseo las palmas por el pecho de Tony, por la cintura ascendiendo y descendiendo, mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa depredadora por los espasmos que sentía bajo sus manos- con lo que me dice tu cuerpo es suficiente, siento como tiemblas por mí, como te deshaces por mí, ¡nadie más podrá causarte esto!- gruñó tomándole con firmeza de la nuca

Tony tragó grueso, los dedos de Steve delinearon su boca

-Y te juro por Hydra... que nadie más podrá besarte así...

Los labios de 616 se apoderaron de los suyos y fue suficiente para que Stark dejara de pensar

***

MCU Steve suspiro dejándose caer exhausto en el sofá de la sala común, el día fue demasiado pesado, recorrieron enteramente la zona industrial, de palmo a palmo sin señal alguna de Tony. Dejaron rastreadores por lugares estratégicos e incluso lograron convencer a Vision de que hackeara el sistema operativo de SHIELD, para localizar a Stark y a Hydra en caso de que se hubieran trasladado fuera del país. Sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, no había pista alguna, era como si se la tierra se los hubiese tragado

Formaron grupos con los pocos aliados que contaban, MCU sugirió involucrar a Natasha y a Sam pero EMH se negó rotundamente argumentando que en su universo estos dos héroes eran poco confiables. 80920 era bastante inflexible si se lo proponía, ni siquiera AA discutió con el

Vision y Scott permanecieron en el complejo a cargo de lo operativo, trabajando en la máquina y utilizando los sistemas de rastreo satelital. Wanda y MCU buscaron por una parte de la ciudad, aunque era notorio que la chica deseaba pasar más tiempo con Vision, (como si las dos semanas en Escocia no hubieran sido suficientes), mientras que 80920 y 12041 se distribuyeron por el lado contrario

Todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo, Lang incluso solicitó ayuda a Hank Pym, pero este no estuvo de acuerdo en brindársela, su mentor estaba furioso con el por inmiscuirse en la denominada "guerra civil" y no era para menos

199999 gimió agotado, eran demasiadas cosas para procesar. La más complicada, el tener tan cerca a sus otro yo de universos paralelos, tan iguales y distintos a la vez. Estar en el nuevo complejo de los vengadores no ayudaba. Era dolorosamente parecido al anterior, su habitación aún conservaba el familiar aroma a frutas y los cajones mantenían varias prendas que no pudo llevar con el la última vez. Todo eso le traía cientos de recuerdos a la memoria, alegres en su tiempo, amargos en la actualidad, porque todo era amargo ahora

Vision apareció en la sala atravesando una de las paredes distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos, Rogers le agradeció mentalmente. El androide llevaba en las manos varios metales, seguramente para la dichosa máquina capaz de manipular el multiverso. MCU no comprendía el porque de recrear ese objeto, principalmente porque este fue el causante de que todo el caos se desatara y segundo porque era un riesgo innecesario, tener un artefacto así de poderoso siempre era peligroso, podía hacer mucho daño en las manos equivocadas

-El coronel Rhodes no deja de enviar mensajes- hablo el androide claramente preocupado- no sé cuánto tiempo más podré evadir sus intentos de una video-llamada

-No podremos ocultarlo para siempre- respondió EMH con igual tono desde la pared donde estaba reclinado- Rhodes es el mejor amigo de Tony

-¿Y Pepper que?- indagó 199999, recordando el sorpresivo anuncio de matrimonio que miro por televisión

-La señorita Potts salió a Hong Kong de viaje de negocios, dejó un mensaje de despedida

-Qué suerte que se haya ido...- murmuro AA casi inaudible desde otro de los sillones

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntaron EMH y MCU al unísono

Malditos oídos de súper soldado bufo 12041 internamente

-Que... Que es lo mejor, así no tendremos que inmiscuir a más personas en este asunto- compuso con la cara encendida ante las miradas incrédulas de los demás

-Todo está muy quieto- comentó Scott- eso significa que Hydra aún no logra reparar el artefacto

-No podemos confiarnos de ello- dijo MCU

-Si tan solo me permitieran decirle a Hank toda la verdad... quizá podría obtener su ayuda y...

-De ninguna manera- interrumpió 12041 levantándose del sofá

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- concordó 80920- en mi universo Pym es una de las mentes más brillantes, además de que es un amigo cercano de Tony

-Pero aquí no- contraatacó Assemble- no me arriesgaré a involucrar a alguien mas que desprecia a Tony- finalizó dándole una mirada poco discreta a Wanda

-12041 no estás pensando con claridad- replicó EMH negando con la cabeza

-Tú eres el que no lo hace, no quisiste involucrar a Widow y a Falcón y acepte, respeta esto tú también

Ambos rubios quedaron frente a frente, mirándose desafiantes

-Señores, creo que debemos controlarnos- intervino MCU separándolos

-Si, nadie quiere otra guerra civil- bromeo el hombre hormiga, encogiéndose con la mirada que le dedico 199999

La tensión se disipó cuando Peter Parker ingresó por uno de los ventanales en su traje de Spiderman. Aterrizó en el suelo y se retiró la mascara jadeante

-¿Tuviste suerte?- indagó 12041 de inmediato, sin molestarse en saludar primero

El joven bajo la mirada

-No... busque por los alrededores y azoteas pero no encontré nada

AA apretó la mandíbula. El más grande le masajeo suavemente su hombro

-Relájate, lo encontraremos

El aludido asintió apenas. EMH miró a su alrededor, todos con las cabezas bajas, cada uno lidiando con sus propias emociones. Él sabía, por experiencia propia, que una pérdida siempre debilitaba al equipo, lo cual era muy natural. Recordó las reacciones de sus compañeros cuando en su universo creyeron que Ultron había asesinado a Thor, cuando T'Challa se rehusó a regresar a los vengadores, cuando Hulk se marchó después del ataque Skrull. La derrota siempre era dolorosa, pero era más llevadera si se tomaba la actitud correcta... cosa que no veía en su nuevo equipo

-¿Por qué no comemos algo? yo cocinaré- ofreció de repente, tratando aligerar el ambiente- ¿Parker?

-No gracias, tengo que regresar a Queens- murmuro el joven retorciendo la mascara entre los dedos- Solo vine a entregar mi reporte, May quiere que salgamos, ya no puedo seguir evadiéndola, pero mañana estaré aquí sin falta

-No puedes descuidar tus clases, araña- hablo 12041

-No, no las descuidare, yo...- balbuceo rápidamente- ustedes no pueden dejarme fuera de esto, porque yo me preocupo mucho por el señor Stark y además...

-Está bien, ve a casa- sintió Assemble no muy convencido- cualquier cosa te llamaremos

-Gracias, hasta luego- se despidió saltando de nueva cuenta por la ventana

-Es tan joven- susurro EMH, antes de dirigir su atención a los demás- ¿Te unes a la comida, Lang?

-Yo paso, iré a ver a Cassie y si tengo suerte también a Hope

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó MCU de inmediato

-Relájate cap, se cuidarme solo

-Comunícate para cualquier cosa- le advirtió dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda

Lang salió por el ascensor, EMH miró alrededor dándose cuenta que no había ni rastro de Vision y Wanda

-Bueno, solo quedamos nosotros, ¿te unes MCU?

Steve los miro indeciso. Busco en su mente alguna excusa creíble para librarse, todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí trato de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de los capitanes por la extraña incomodidad que le provocaban, además era obvio que los otros dos mantenían una fuerte relación de amistad y no se sentía cómodo interviniendo. Escucho su estómago rugir y maldijo a su metabolismo de súper soldado que a cada instante le exigía alimentarse

-Seguro...

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina en silencio. AA se dejó caer en el taburete con gesto abatido

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- cuestionó MCU observando al más grande extraer los ingredientes de la alacena

-No, pero por la mañana puedes preparar el desayuno- hablo abriendo la nevera- Antes nos turnábamos en cocinar, Vis lo hacía un día, 12041 otro, luego 616 y Tony, aunque este último siempre ordenaba comida

-Si, me imagino- sonrío MCU sentándose en un banco frente a la encimera, recordando los momentos en la torre

EMH encendió el gas y comenzó a preparar la cena, carraspeo incomodo, nunca fue bueno para iniciar alguna conversación y al parecer ni AA ni MCU tenían intenciones de hacerlo

El silencio denso que solo era cubierto por el crepitar del aceite finalizó cuando Wanda entro a la habitación, la chica se percató de su presencia y les sonrió rebuscando en los modernos gabinetes deslizables que al parecer no representaban ningún desafío para ella

-Hola Wanda- saludo amable EMH- ¿nos acompañas?

-No gracias, solo vine por un snack, regresaré al laboratorio con Vis

La chica preparo rápidamente un par de sándwiches y salió de prisa

-Qué extraña relación...- comentó el más alto sin poder evitarlo

-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestionó MCU enarcando una ceja

-Bueno... ella es una mutante...

-Alterada- corrigió el de barba

-Alterada y Vision es un sintezoide...

-Supongo que eso no importa, en tanto exista amor

-Lo sé, es solo que recuerdo que 616 mencionó alguna vez que él y la bruja escarlata mantuvieron una relación

-¿En serio?- preguntó impactado Steve

-Si

Rogers sacudió la cabeza, ¿cómo era posible? el veía a Wanda como una hermana pequeña. Al parecer el multiverso era más increíble de lo que se imaginaba

-Háblame de 616- pidió curioso

EMH elevó las cejas y soltó una risa sin humor

-Es mucho más de lo que aparenta...- se quedó pensativo- ¿Cómo lo describirías, 12041?

-No lo sé...- respondió el rubio jugueteando con la servilleta de tela- Es frío, calculador, inteligente, tan seguro de sí mismo, como si hubiera vivido todas las experiencias posibles

-¿Y los venció a ambos... y a Tony y a Vision?- indagó 199999

EMH lo miró duramente pero noto que no había maldad en la pregunta sino simple curiosidad

-Si, lamentó que no hayas podido ver la cinta donde nos pateó el trasero- respondió con una semi sonrisa 80920 mezclando los ingredientes en el wok

Para su fortuna no se guardó nada en las cámaras de seguridad debido a la oportuna desactivación de FRIDAY, sería vergonzoso que MCU pudiera mirar su vil derrota ante Hydra

-Aún me sigue pareciendo increíble- susurro el de barba- Toda esta historia, es decir, es solo un hombre

-El es muy diferente a nosotros MCU, 12041 maneja bastante bien la tecnología, pero él es un amo de ella, es experto combatiente, incluso fue director de SHIELD

-¿Como Fury?

-Si, además es líder en su universo y quizá pienses que eso no es tan complicado de lograr, pero su tierra está plagada de héroes, con las habilidades más inimaginables y aún así pudo conseguir el poder- masculló 80920 colocando los platos y cubiertos sobre la encimera

MCU parpadeó varias veces procesando toda la información, le parecía surrealista que algo como eso pudiera pasar, que existiera una versión suya que trabaje bajo las órdenes de Hydra, su mayor enemigo

-¿Como era su er... Relación con Tony?

EMH sonrió un poco

-Se la pasaban peleando, jugando en realidad

-Enano...- suspiro 12041

-¿Cómo?

-Enano, así le llamaba y Tony se enfurecía- respondió AA, su rostro se ilumino sonriente- y sabes cómo es Tony cuando se enoja, sus ojos parecen aún más grandes y se marcan dos lineas perfectas al inicio de sus cejas, enrojece un poco y se tensa... preparado para pelear, como un felino

MCU apretó el tenedor sintiendo el metal doblarse entre sus dedos, experimentó otra vez aquella molestia formarse dentro de su pecho ante aquellas palabras, sensación que se estaba volviendo frecuente

-Si joder, recuerdo cuando me derribó en el ring- río EMH

-Si, el bastardo hizo caer a 616 también, conmigo fue...

-Más amable, claro eres su cocinero y asistente favorito

-¿Otra vez con tus celos EMH?

-Cállate- murmuro el Capitán América más alto con una risa

MCU sonrió por compromiso aún con aquella sensación incómoda detrás de la garganta. Recordó las pocas veces que Stark y el entrenaron juntos, cuando le llevaba comida al taller luego de que este se encerrara por días enteros, o cuando prácticamente le cargaba en brazos para que fuera a dormir. Experiencias únicas, unas de las pocas que realmente le gusto vivir al despertar en un mundo desconocido después de dormir 70 años en el hielo. Una sombra de tristeza cruzo su rostro al recordar cómo habían terminado las cosas entre ellos 

-¿Estás bien?- indagó 80920

-Si... Solo estaba recordando

-No te preocupes MCU- conforto el más grande- lo encontraremos...

-Tenemos que encontrarlo- enfatizó 12041

-Lo haremos AA

-No, no, es que tenemos que hacerlo. Quiero que entiendan eso. Cueste lo que cueste tenemos que traerlo de vuelta

-Lo haremos, no lograrás nada perdiendo el control

-Lo sé, es solo que me siento tan... impotente, tan...- formó un puño sobre la encimera haciendo temblar todos los cubiertos, para luego frotar su rostro con desesperación- ¿Cómo fue que dejamos que esto pasara, Rogers?

-Ya hablamos de esto- contestó 80920- 616 jugó bien sus cartas

-Nos manipuló como a tontos...- gruñó apretando un puño de sus cabellos- tuvimos a ese traidor todo el tiempo frente a nuestros ojos y fuimos tan ciegos...

-Lo sé...- contestó él más alto- por eso debemos enfocarnos y seguir intentando, no vamos a fracasar esta vez...

El rubio 12041 sonrió con tristeza antes de levantarse del banco

-Gracias por la comida EMH, pero no tengo hambre- dijo antes de marcharse de la cocina

MCU le siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió por el pasillo

-¿Qué tan importante es Tony para el?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-Bastante- respondió el otro sentándose en uno de los taburetes- debiste ver su relación... no podía evitar sentirme algo... Desplazado

-¿Qué quieres decir?

80920 soltó una risa nerviosa

-Provecho- cambio de tema llevándose un bocado de comida a la boca

MCU le miró con los ojos entrecerrados por unos largos instantes, comenzaba a entender porque no le agradaba compartir tiempo con sus otras versiones, los rubios eran tan cercanos a Tony, a diferencia suya

Son celos, musitó su mente, no, negó con la cabeza, joder que no, no tendría porqué sentir algo como eso, Stark y él no eran nada... "quizá no, pero otros se ganaron en semanas la amistad de años que tú perdiste en un instante" susurro su subconsciente, su estómago se contrajo y tuvo que obligarse a comer por cortesía aunque toda su hambre ya se había esfumado

EMH observó por unos instantes la puerta por donde se marchó 12041, entendía hasta cierto punto su enfado y su impotencia, él se sentía igual, pero no podía dejar de pensar que había algo que AA no le estaba diciendo

***

12041 ingreso a su habitación, pateó con fuerza uno de los muros haciendo un hueco instantáneo en la pared. Dejó salir el aire que estaba reteniendo. Se sentó en el borde del colchón extrayendo un pequeño dibujo a lápiz del cajón del buró

Los rasgos suaves de MCU Tony estaban plasmados en toda la hoja, aquella dulce sonrisa que le dedico en el taller cuando se abrazaron por primera vez, los brillantes y grandes ojos a los que no les hizo justicia porque realmente no creía que pudiese haber un dibujo que se acercara siquiera un poco a la versión real

-¿Cómo fui a dejar que te pasara esto?- susurro con un nudo en la garganta- Ya has sufrido tanto...

La rabia inundó su ser, no sólo contra 616 sino contra sí mismo, de nueva cuenta permitió que le arrebataran a Stark de las manos, primero Ultron, ahora Hydra... ¿Y el? El continuaba igual de inservible, dejando que la vida le quitara lo más preciado sin poder hacer nada para recuperarlo

Su Tony perdido en uno de millones de universos y MCU atrapado en las garras de 616. Aferro el dibujo entre los dedos deteniéndose a tiempo para no romperlo de la frustración 

-Cap...

Respingo y activo su intercomunicador al reconocer la voz de Peter Parker. Se aclaró la garganta tratando de ocultar el temblor en su voz

-¿Qué ocurre araña? ¿Todo bien?

-Eh si... Creo... Creo que los encontré...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todas las hermosas personitas que siguen este fic, Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, votos, y comentarios.
> 
> ¿Qué les parece Hydra? No se anda con rodeos jajaja. Si hay algo que me encanta de 616 son las malditas capas que usa, siento que luce tan... masculino y tan imponente...
> 
> No sé si se dieron cuenta pero le cambie el color del uniforme porque no me gusta mucho el tono verde de los cómics, como que es muy llamativo, no se... Sigo pensando que debieron habérselo puesto rojo, pero ni hablar, Marvel sería otra cosa si estuviera en manos de las shippers... En mi caso ya habría hecho al stony canon en sus versiones masculinas, porque recordemos que es canon en lo heterosexual
> 
> En fin ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Déjenmelo saber en los comentarios
> 
> Hasta pronto ❤️


	9. Encuentro

AA Steve miraba por los ventanales del complejo la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, el césped brillaba a la distancia gracias a las modernas luces instaladas en el patio. El edificio era muy distinto a la vieja base de SHIELD donde actualmente el equipo de su mundo operaba, ni que decir de la torre. Suspiró nostálgico, aún después de tanto tiempo separado de ellos los extrañaba, intensamente, incluso un poco más de lo que siempre lo hacía con sus Comandos Aulladores, supuso que era por la cantidad de aventuras y momentos importantes que había compartido con los vengadores

Ajustó las correas del guante derecho terminando finalmente de uniformarse, jamás había pasado tanto tiempo sin utilizar el traje del Capitán América, ni siquiera cuando renunció a los vengadores marchándose a SHIELD, Fury siempre tuvo claro lo que él representaba y jamas le solicitó que dejara de utilizar el atuendo. Negó con la cabeza, no debía ponerse sentimental, tenía que enfocarse en su situación actual, la cual requería de su completa y total atención

Repasó por milésima vez el plan de ataque en su mente. Después de que Parker hiciera aquella llamada informando de la locación de Stark, los tres capitanes idearon una estrategia para rescatarlo. Intentando ser minuciosos hasta en el más pequeño detalle. 12041 mentiría si afirmara que no sentía temor o al menos expectación de lo que pudiera ocurrir, mucho más después de conocer los alcances de 616

Cerró los ojos remembrando el momento de la captura de Stark, relacionándolo inevitablemente con la pérdida de su Tony. Ambos castaños tenían aquella mirada triste, incluso de resignación cuando fueron arrebatados de su lado... Carajo, sentía esa misma impotencia, ese mismo vacío. Los sentimientos de culpa lo estaban ahogando... Pero está vez no fallaría, su determinación sería más fuerte, quizá no pudo hacer mucho para regresar al hombre de hierro de su universo pero con este no pasaría lo mismo

Un imperceptible ruido le hizo abrir los ojos, respingo un poco al notar a través del reflejo del cristal la enorme figura de EMH detrás de él

-¿Todo bien?- indagó el más alto apretando gentilmente su hombro

Steve giro para mirarlo. Después de meditarlo mucho decidió ser sincero, había guardado tantas cosas para sí mismo y ya estaba cansado, no acostumbraba a hablar de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera con Bucky (en su tiempo) o con Tony, pero en ese momento necesitaba hacerlo, desahogarse y que mejor que con alguien como EMH quien se había ganado su confianza y que sabía que podría comprenderlo mejor que nadie, o al menos eso esperaba 

-Sé que todo esto te ha afectado mucho- comenzó 80920 en tono conciliador ante el silencio del otro- pero debes concentrarte, ya tenemos su paradero

-No es solo eso, grandullón...

-¿Entonces...?

-Tony... Yo le falle- confesó con un nudo en la garganta- Igual que... Igual que en mi universo

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Rogers frunciendo el ceño

-EMH no he sido del todo honesto contigo

-¿No me digas que también eres un matón de Hydra?- indagó medio en broma enarcando una ceja

AA río sin ganas

-No, ¿recuerdas aquella noche que los tres fuimos transportados a este universo?- el más alto asintió entrecerrando los ojos- Bueno, mi equipo y yo estábamos peleando contra El líder después de que robara tecnología de la Expo-Stark 

EMH ladeo el rostro sin comprender 

-Utilizábamos esos artefactos para intentar traer de vuelta al Tony de mi universo 

-¿Traerlo de vuelta?- preguntó desconcertado- ¿A qué te refieres? 

-Tuvimos una pelea contra Ultron. Estuvo a punto de destruir la vida en la tierra por milésima ocasión...- resopló- Contactamos al Hechicero Supremo cuando las cosas se salieron de nuestro control- explicó casi sintiendo el suelo temblar debajo de sus pies ante la fuerza de los inmensos robots mientras intentaban someter la ciudad

"Stephen creó una dimensión donde la tecnología no pudiera operar para enviarlo ahí y así poder detenerlo de una vez por todas, pero durante la batalla Ultron logró apropiarse del cuerpo de Tony a través del reactor ARC. Strange transportó a ambos a aquella nueva dimensión para contener al robot, pero Tony ya no..."

-Ya no pudo regresar, porque si lo hacía Ultron también volvería...- completo EMH 

-Así es...

80920 apretó los labios recordando la ocasión donde en su universo Tony fue atacado por Technivoro, el parásito consumidor de energía, obsesionado por devorar el reactor de Iron Man. No es como si lo hubiera presenciado personalmente, en esos momentos estaba luchando por conservar la cordura en la nave Skrull, pero al ver la angustia de Tony, Pepper, de María, de Rhodey, por las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad fue suficiente para hacerlo enloquecer y activar todos sus instintos protectores

-Lo lamento- musitó en la baja

¿Qué más podía decirle? El no había sufrido nada semejante con su Tony, quizá durante unos momentos cuando el hombre púrpura lo domino, pero Steve luchó con todas sus fuerzas para recuperarlo y lo logró 

-Le falle y a él también...- murmuro AA luciendo completamente miserable

80920 apretó su hombro de nuevo. El más que nadie sabía lo que era fallarle a un amigo, por años la aparente muerte de Bucky le provoco pesadillas, un terrible vacío y una culpa que no lo dejaba seguir adelante. No quería imaginar lo que 12041 estaba sintiendo

-No digas eso, si piensas así entonces también yo le falle

-Es distinto- negó el rubio- yo estuve a punto de perderlo en tantas ocasiones. Cuando Modok le arrancó el reactor, cuando casi muere por llevar a Arsenal al sol, cuando Ultron lo uso como amplificador para exterminar la vida en la tierra... tantas y tantas veces...- finalizó exasperado pasándose la mano por el cabello

-Escucha Capitán, es natural que ocurran sucesos así, todos estamos al borde de la muerte. Es un riesgo que aceptamos cuando nos convertimos en Vengadores 

-¡Mi deber era protegerlo!- gruñó- el casi muere por salvarme...

"No olvides hasta donde llegue para salvarte a ti de la muerte, es tu turno" las palabras de Tony resonaron en su mente 

-¿Y yo que hice? Quedarme de brazos cruzados, sin poder hacer nada- masculló AA- Sé que soy injusto contigo, incluso con MCU, pero me siento tan... impotente

-No puedo decirte que te comprendo a la perfección, porque yo no le he perdido- o no de esa manera, pensó- no me imagino cómo estará tu equipo sin Tony- Cierto que Stark siempre discutía con todos, en especial con Hank, pero su equipo era muy unido, se apreciaban intensamente unos a otros y se necesito de algo terriblemente fuerte para separarlos y aún así solo fue momentáneo

-En casa yo estaba muriéndome por dentro, Sam hacia lo imposible para regresarlo, Natasha y Clint aparentaban fortaleza para reconfortar al equipo... Los demás solo nos lamentábamos, en especial Thor...- ¡Maldición! no quería pensar en como se encontrarían ahora que tampoco lo tenían a el 

EMH tenso la mandíbula 

-Si... Thor siempre se ha preocupado mucho por Tony- murmuró sombrío

12041 frunció el ceño por el tono de Rogers al hablar sobre el Dios. Sabía que no debería sorprenderle, EMH había demostrado lo diferente que podía ser puesto que no apreciaba a Natasha como él lo hacía y a duras penas toleraba a Sam, quizá también tenía sus conflictos con Thor 

-No quiero perder a Tony otra vez- murmuro clavando la mirada en los guantes

-Haremos lo imposible por rescatarlo, somos tres- animó su contraparte- 616 nos tomó por sorpresa aquella vez pero ya no lo hará, además tenemos a Parker, a Vision, a Wanda y a Scott, no estamos solos

AA asintió, debía confiar, mentalizarse que contaba con un equipo fuerte, a pesar que dentro de su mente no dejaba de taladrar la idea de que en su universo tuvo más héroes a su lado y aún así no pudo hacer nada por Tony... No, debía dejar de pensar de manera negativa, esta batalla no sería contra algo místico, contra Hydra si podía luchar

-¿Dónde está MCU?- indagó tratando de disipar el ambiente melancólico 

-Está terminado de vestirse- respondió el otro señalando la otra habitación con el pulgar- deberíamos darle otra revisión al plan

-Vamos grandullón...- AA sonrió de lado, si, definitivamente debía confiar 

***

MCU Steve cepillo su cabello con los dedos frente al espejo en un intento de lucir medianamente presentable. Pasó las manos por el abdomen notando la ausencia de las franjas blancas en su uniforme del Capitán América. En el pecho ya no brillaba la estrella característica y tenía varias roturas por todo el torso, sin duda por el uso, porque a pesar de ser fugitivo nunca dejó de tomar misiones a su cargo, aunque haya sido por debajo de la ley 

Sabía que un nombre no representaba nada, que a pesar de no ser el Capitán América podía seguir cumpliendo con su deber pero... No pudo evitar sentir aquella sensación de vacío cuando EMH fue a informarle que partirían luego portando el uniforme del Capitán América, tan distintivo... si ellos supieran todo por lo que había pasado. No acepto ninguno de los trajes que Shuri le ofreció, quería ese uniforme desgarrado, era el símbolo de todo lo que había perdido en la guerra civil... Tony... ¿Dónde estaría en esos momentos?... Tenía tanto que decirle, solo esperaba tener la oportunidad y el valor para hacerlo 

Bajo hasta la sala de reuniones encontrando ya al equipo reunido. Se ganó una mirada sorprendida de los otros dos rubios, quienes le detallaron de arriba a abajo con el ceño fruncido, seguramente preguntándose qué había pasado para que luciera así y otra mirada extrañada del chico araña, este alternaba la vista entre los otros capitanes y el, comparándolos sin duda. Todos portaban sus trajes de batalla, solo que Parker no llevaba la mascara, ni tampoco Scott

-Bien... Ya que estamos todos repasemos el plan- comenzó AA aclarando su garganta- FRIDAY por favor...

Una imagen holográfica se extendió sobre la mesa de reuniones mostrando la totalidad del lado este de la ciudad, con cada detalle de la misma especificado. Líneas blancas dividían el mapa según el plan que los capitanes habían trazado con las anotaciones correspondientes 

-Lang y Parker serán los primeros- explicó EMH señalando con el dedo enguantado la ruta hacia el edificio- ¿Cuántos agentes lograste divisar?- indagó con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el adolescente 

-Mmm alrededor de veinte- contestó el joven no muy convencido 

-Me parece que el señor Stark instaló el Protocolo Monitor DVD en tu traje- comentó Vision- puedes acceder a él para una respuesta más segura 

-Lo sé Vis, pero ese día no llevaba el traje. Salí con May  

-De cualquier manera, en caso de que sean más enviaré a mis hormigas- interrumpió Lang para luego añadir sonriente- los insectos nos encargaremos de la primera parte, dame esos cinco- bromeo dirigiendo su palma a Peter

-Claro que no- respondió Parker mirándolo con desdén 

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Lang desconcertado 

-Porque yo soy un arácnido, no un insecto

Scott rió al igual que Wanda, los rubios rodaron los ojos 

-Es una broma- se defendió el adolescente encogiéndose de hombros 

-No es momento de bromear- Le reprendió el mas alto de los capitanes- la seguridad de uno de los nuestros esta en juego

Peter hizo una mueca con los labios recordando lo que había visto en aquel almacén. Su mentor no la estaba pasando tan mal como ellos creían... ¿Qué dirían los rubios si supieran? 

-¿Podemos seguir?- preguntó MCU Steve frotando el puente de su nariz - ¿Serán suficientes Scott y Peter?

-Oye- se quejo el hombre hormiga

-Lo siento Scott pero se supone que no quedaba ningún agente de Hydra en pie cuando 616 se marchó del complejo y ahora tiene guardias resguardando el sitio, quizá existan más

-Steve tiene razón- concordó Maximoff nerviosa  

-Tendrá que bastar, conozco suficiente las habilidades de Parker y de Lang como para saber que podrán arreglárselas perfectamente bien solos- respondió EMH, si bien no estaba muy de acuerdo en involucrar a ese Spider Man era consciente de que no tenia otra opción, no si quería tener éxito en la misión- Necesitaremos de los demás cuando ingresemos

Los héroes asintieron 

-Los siguientes serán Visión y Wanda, desactivaran o neutralizarán cualquier seguridad que haya dentro- continuó AA- de lo demás nos encargaremos nosotros

-No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, cualquier misión es impredecible por lo que debemos estar en constante comunicación- masculló EMH entregándoles unos pequeños intercomunicadores- ¿Alguna duda?

Los demás negaron con la cabeza colocándose los dispositivos 

-Entonces andando... 

Salieron rumbo al jet por el amplio pasillo del complejo, Parker se coloco la mascara mientras que Wanda y Vision caminaron tomados de la mano. Scott les siguió de cerca manipulando el casco de Ant-Man 

AA tomó su escudo y EMH hizo lo mismo

-Lamentamos que no tengas uno- dijo 80920- Hydra se lo llevó y rompió el prototipo que te estaba construyendo Tony

MCU elevó las cejas ante la última frase 

-Puedo pelear perfectamente bien sin necesidad del escudo- replicó a la defensiva 

EMH asintió sin sorprenderle mucho, también se las había arreglado sin el alguna vez. Pasó de largo por en medio de los otros capitanes quienes se miraban fijamente 

AA entrecerró los ojos con la curiosidad consumiéndolo ¿Por qué MCU no tenía el escudo con el? No tenía ningún sentido que se lo hubiese dejado a Stark. El castaño, a pesar de lo mucho que le interesaba esa arma, no lo dominaba, ni siquiera su Tony que practicó varias veces con el. Tampoco tenía sentido el estado del uniforme, Maldición... quería saber que había ocurrido exactamente entre ellos, quizá todas las respuestas las encontraría en la carta, ya era tiempo de leerla 

Rogers le miro casi retándolo y AA por supuesto que no se amedrentó. 12041 percibía de MCU la misma aversión que 616 le tenía, no entendía cuál era su máldito problema 

-Vamos- ordenó 80920 rompiendo el extraño momento de tensión

En el Venga-Jet MCU tomó los mandos y estableció las coordenadas, activando después los paneles de retroreflección para un modo sigiloso. AA y EMH iban concentrados cerca del otro rubio, mientras que Lang y Parker conversaban en voz baja. Visión y Wanda se mantenían juntos, silenciosos

-Estamos a diez minutos de la ubicación- informo MCU 

-Aterriza por aquí- dijo EMH

La nave toco tierra apenas haciendo ruido. MCU estaba gratamente sorprendido, era obvio que Tony no había perdido el tiempo todos estos años, Stark era un hombre que estaba en innovación constante, sus naves eran igual de modernas que las que poseía el rey T'challa aunque con ese toque distintivo de Tony

Los héroes descendieron haciendo un medio circulo entre la maleza. Las luces de la edificación donde se encontraba el genio de los vengadores apenas titilaban a la distancia 

-No olviden cuál es el propósito de la misión- hablo EMH 

-¡Rescatar a Stark!- dijeron al unísono

-¡Vengadores unidos!- exclamó AA elevando el escudo 

Todas las miradas se clavaron en el rubio, los héroes estaban con la boca abierta. 12041 enarcó una ceja interrogante 

-Wow, todo esto valió la pena solo por escuchar eso- comentó Parker mirando al capitán anonadado- espera... ¿eso significa que soy un vengador? 

-No- respondieron los Steves al mismo tiempo causando que Peter hiciera un puchero   

-Andando- ordenó MCU 

Se dirigieron a la edificación con Visión liderando al grupo, su capacidad de manejo de la densidad lo hacia perfecto para la primera parte del plan

Conforme más se acercaban el almacén se hacía más grande. EMH analizaba cada detalle, quizá la intención de 616 no era precisamente pasar desapercibido. Si así hubiese sido se refugiaría en un sitio más sencillo, pequeño, aunque la ubicación era ideal, no había más que edificios en ruinas al lado pero eso no significaba que no existiera guardias o cámaras de vigilancia   

-¿Crees que esto sea lo correcto?- preguntó repentinamente sosteniendo el antebrazo de AA, manteniendo un tono bajo para no alertar a los demás 

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es demasiado fácil...

-Eso no podemos saberlo- respondió 12041 dubitativo mirándolo suspicaz

EMH asintió. Cuando AA continuo dejó que su rostro mostrará la preocupación real. No podía dejar de cuestionarse tantas cosas, si 616 quería apropiarse de esa tierra ya no le sería difícil, tenía agentes y un medio para transportarlos... entonces ¿qué era lo que estaba esperando? 

-Alto...- les detuvo Vision 

El androide señaló un par de bombas en forma circular que estaban adheridas a los troncos de los arboles

-Son dispositivos explosivos que se activan con el movimiento. Debemos detenernos- explicó el sintezoide- Sugiero desmantelarlos

-¿Wanda?- murmuró Peter 

-No, yo no...- balbuceo la joven- no puedo hacerlo, yo no quiero manipular bombas... ya no 

-Wanda tu puedes...- animó AA 

La castaña negó con expresión apanicada, MCU Steve supo que estaba recordando aquel desafortunado enfrentamiento en Lagos donde su magia causó sin querer la explosión de un edificio  

-¿Scott puedes encogerlas?- preguntó para quitarle la presión a la chica 

Lang desplego las partículas Pym hacia los dispositivos. Estos se encogieron hasta desaparecer de su vista 

-Listo cap, ahora son problema del micro universo 

Retomaron el camino encontrándose en menos de un kilómetro ocho trampas similares. Estando a unos pocos metros de distancia se pudo divisar la cuadrilla de agentes que vigilaban el lugar, Parker tenía razón en la cantidad, al menos por lo que podía apreciarse. Todos estaban equipados con armas de ultima tecnología 

-No creo que esas cosas sean para lanzar burbujas- comentó Scott señalando los largos cilindros plateados en los brazos de los soldados 

-Nunca había visto nada igual- comentó Wanda 

-¿Vision detectas algún otro dispositivo de vigilancia?- preguntó EMH 

-Detectó una clase de escudo de protección que rodea el almacén 

-Bien comencemos con lo planeado. Lang y Parker abran el camino, Vision ocúpate de desactivar esa barrera 

***

Stark se encontraba sentado en el desgarrado sofá junto a la pared abrazando sus rodillas. Tamborileando los dedos pensativo. Los sucesos ocurridos entre 616 y el aún le atormentaban, si se concentraba lo suficiente todavía podía percibir el tacto de los labios de Hydra contra los suyos... joder, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella boca experta, nunca había sido besado de esa manera, casi obsesiva, tan pasional, encendiéndolo con tan solo un roce de lengua. Ssintiendo la dureza del otro presionándose contra la suya, porque si, el maldito de Rogers había logrado excitarlo

-Maldición...- murmuro apretando sus cabellos, las cosas no debían ser asi. 616 era un villano que simplemente lo estaba usando, aunque este afirmara lo contrario. Tony no era tan estúpido para creerse la historia de que lo quería de verdad

Eran tantas cosas... ¿Qué estaría pasando con Pepper? ¿Dónde se encontraría? ¿Estaría enterada de su situación? ¿Qué habrá pasado con los otros capitanes? La última vez que los vio estaban gravemete lastimados, aunque sabía que no debía preocuparse tanto por ello, el suero del super soldado se ocuparía de cerrar las heridas, pero aun así.   
¿Qué pasaría con Vision? ¿Lograrían haberlo rescatado? ¿Y Peter? ¿Se habría presentado en el complejo? Eran tantos y tantos asuntos por los que debería inquietarse primeramente y no por lo confuso que se sentía hacia 616 

Escucho el sonido de pasos acercándose y de inmediato se puso alerta. La puerta metálica se abrió dando paso a 616 Steve quien apareció mas serio que de costumbre yendo directo hacia las pantallas que logró establecer en la estancia donde monitoreaba el edificio. Tony frunció el ceño, el rubio se notaba preocupado desde hacía unos días, en específico desde que logró entablar la conexión con aquella mujer extraña de armadura que ahora sabía se llamaba Elisa 

Las pantallas parpadearon y Steve se encargó de solucionar cualquier problema que estas le estuvieran mostrando. Tony estaba admirado por la facilidad con la que Rogers había instalado todo en apenas unos cuantos días. Las manos le cosquilleban por acercarse a esa pieza tecnológica y encontrar alguna manera de comunicarse con los demás, pero no podía, Hydra lo tenia muy bien vigilado y apenas se despegaba de su lado 

El soldado soltó un suspiro alto y se retiro la gabardina de cuero quedando únicamente en una playera oscura de mangas largas que resaltaba cada músculo de su perfecto cuerpo, los grandes bíceps, los firmes abdominales... Doble mierda... odiarlo hubiese sido mucho mas sencillo si el bastardo no fuera tan caliente

Rogers se acerco hasta el sofá sentándose a su lado sin respetar el espacio personal, por inercia Tony se arrincono mas contra el reposabrazos, el soldado no se amedrento por ello, sino que se pego a su costado colocando la cabeza sobre las rodillas flexionadas del castaño. Stark cerró los ojos percibiendo el aroma masculino de su cabello, el rubio solto un suspiro relajándose. Un calor se extendió por el interior de Tony y este se odio por ello ¿¡Por que diablos tenía ese efecto en el!? Sería por lo atractivo que era o por la personalidad tan arrolladoramente sexual y poderosa... ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía tan irresistible? 

-Piensas tan alto...- murmuró Hydra cansado 

El castaño bufo, no era la primera vez que le decía algo como eso, aunque ahora esas palabras tenían otro significado 

-No puedo evitarlo- respondió tenso 

-No debes hacerlo- comentó el capitán elevando la cabeza para conectar con los ojos miel de Stark- Toda tu vida has tenido que estar a cargo, siempre has tenido que idear estrategias para proteger a los demás, pero ya no necesitas hacerlo. Yo puedo cuidarte, déjame ser quien tome las decisiones 

-No es mi estilo...- contestó arrugando la nariz, el militar le regalo una amplia sonrisa- ¿Además por qué querrías hacerlo?- agregó 

-Porque sé que lo que hago es lo correcto, sé que mis acciones podrán hacerte feliz Tony...- musitó apretándole las manos- Solo tienes que confiar en mi... 

-Si lo hago... ¿Qué pasaría con los demás?- preguntó curioso

-Les daría una oportunidad

-¿Cómo la que les diste en el complejo?- preguntó sarcástico 

Steve río

-Actuó según las situaciones Tony, no suelo ser compasivo a menos que realmente sea necesario, pero por ti lo haría. Les daría una oportunidad 

Tony bajo la mirada con el rostro encendido y Steve le acaricio la mano que tenía encima de las rodillas. No acostumbraba desaprovechar las oportunidades, seguro le vendría bien tener a otro androide con las capacidades de Visión en sus filas, mucho más sabiendo que poseía una gema del infinito. Tener aquella pieza invencible que ya no existía en su mundo lo haría muchísimo más poderoso. Solo había que reprogramarlo, lo cual sería sencillo para eso tenía a Arnim Zola  

Stark negó con la cabeza más por costumbre que por convicción. 

-¿Por qué te aferras tanto a tus ideales Tony?- preguntó 616 exasperado- Sería tan sencillo aceptar que realmente quieres lo que te estoy ofreciendo 

Stark desvió la mirada, vaya que lo sería, aceptar su oferta, permitirle que hiciera con el cualquier cosa que quisiera. Era tan perturbador, porque realmente una parte de él lo deseaba, intensamente, 616 le hacía sentirse protegido de una manera retorcida, tan distinta a la que sentía de parte de EMH y la convivencia era tan diferente a la que llevaba con AA. Y más que nada le ofrecía control, aquello que tanto busco y que jamás había podido obtener. Pero no podía, 616 deseaba apoderarse de su mundo y eso automáticamente lo hacía su enemigo, sus principios eran demasiado fuertes como para dejarse convencer por un hombre que estaba manipulando sus emociones

-Yo no...- Tenía intenciones de responderle algo sarcástico cuando la pantalla comenzó a parpadear, luces rojas iluminando la estancia 

Steve se irguió lentamente del sofá, miro la proyección unos segundos con gesto de sorpresa antes de que una sonrisa malévola se formará en sus labios 

-Vienen por ti...- comentó 

El corazón de Stark se aceleró sabiendo de inmediato a quienes se refería, salto del sofá mirando a sus dos rubios combatir valientemente contra unos agentes. Mierda, el bastardo de 616 había logrado transportar a más 

-Démosles una calurosa bienvenida- continuó el capitán- Todos los agentes diríjanse a la salida principal. No dejen que nadie cruce- ordenó pulsando el intercomunicador en su oído

Miro a Stark con intensidad abrazándole bruscamente de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo para luego besarlo apasionadamente   

-Eres más solicitado de lo que pensaba MCU- musitó contra su boca- eso me hace desearte más, muchísimo más... 

El rubio activó la máquina multiversal. Igual que la primera vez una especie de luz holografica se desplegó. Tony vio sorprendió a filas y filas de agentes salir colocándose frente a Steve con la mano en el pecho 

-¡Hail Hydra!- gritaron al unísono 

-Destruyan a los intrusos- ordenó fríamente 

-¡NO!- gritó el castaño aferrando la camiseta del rubio entre sus puños- Dijiste que les darías una segunda oportunidad 

-Si mostraban rendición y esto no me parec que lo sea- respondió con dureza- ¡Vayan!- ordenó de nuevo 

Los soldados obedecieron 

-No vuelvas a levantarme la voz ante mis agentes Stark- susurro peligrosamente apretándole el brazo- si lo haces otra vez no dudaré en encerrarte en una celda 

Tony se separó de el con la ansiedad bullendo en su interior, por primera vez desde que llegó a ese almacén sintió miedo de verdad 

***

EMH esquivó los disparos que venían a él desde las escalinatas con ayuda del escudo mientras trataba de proteger a MCU y AA quienes batallaban a sus espaldas. Perdieron contacto con Wanda y Vision en el primer piso cuando unos circuitos eléctricos atraparon al androide, intentaron liberarlo pero por supuesto que no eran ni siquiera parecidos a aquellos que 616 activo en el complejo. Wanda se había quedado con el, ordenándoles que se marcharan, asegurándoles que ella sería capaz de liberarlo. No tuvieron opción más que aceptar 

Su plan estuvo demasiado flojo en comparación a lo que estaban afrontando. Primero fue el escudo protector que tenía el edificio, que al parecer no era el primero que los héroes de ese universo enfrentaban, Steve les mencionó que Tony había desactivado uno igual en Sokovia cuando buscaban el cetro de Loki. Para su fortuna el androide pudo desactivarlo 

Lo segundo imprevisto en su estrategia fue la inmensa turba de soldados de Hydra que no parecía tener fin 

80920 escucho a AA caer al piso cuando un disparo rozó su vientre seguido de MCU quien recibió un golpe en el rostro. El más alto se encargó de desarmar a los soldados deseando haber traído a algunos agentes del complejo, aún podía contactarlos, pero a esas alturas sería demasiado arriesgado porque el involucrarlos haría que el secretario Ross interviniera y eso complicaría aún más las cosas  

MCU tomó una de las armas del piso y dirigió el disparo hacia el escudo de AA causando que este se esparciera por toda la habitación derrotando a los súbditos de Hydra 

-Joder... Esto nunca va a a terminar- jadeo AA percibiendo el aroma a humedad y óxido del inmenso almacén

-¿De dónde han salido tantos?- preguntó MCU 

EMH sacó su máscara y se pasó la mano por los cabellos 

-Ya ha reparado el artefacto, esa es la única explicación 

AA sintió su sangre enfriarse 

-¿Crees que...?- indagó 12041 sin completar la pregunta 

-Esta transportando sus agentes, no seremos suficientes para vencerlos, necesitamos rescatar a Tony y después buscar ayuda

199999 Steve pensó de inmediato en T'challa, el les podría brindar el apoyo necesario. 12041 se mordió los labios con el pánico creciendo en su interior, el hecho de que esos agentes estuvieran ahí significaba que 616 había establecido contacto con su universo y también que ya podía viajar por el multiverso

-No estamos avanzando- dijo tratando sonar calmado 

-Necesitamos continuar...- gruñó EMH dando una patada a uno de los agentes que ingresó por la puerta- Encontrar a Tony- finalizó jadeante 

-La siguiente horda de agentes no tarda en llegar- anunció MCU asomándose un poco hacia el pasillo, tomando el arma disparando a los soldados que se acercaban 

Los cristales crujieron, por las ventanas ingreso otra cuadrilla de combatientes de Hydra. Los rubios se dispusieron a atacar cuando Peter saltó en medio atrapando en una telaraña a todos los agentes para luego lanzarlos por la ventana 

-Buen trabajo araña- felicito AA 

-Gracias- respondió avergonzado- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

-Encontrar a Tony, esa es la prioridad- respondió EMH- Luego veremos qué hacer

El adolescente asintió con la cabeza 

-Dronsito busca al señor Stark

La araña en el pecho de Parker se desplegó en un pequeño robot que salió volando por el exterior del edificio 

-¿Podías hacer eso todo este tiempo?- indagó incrédulo MCU Steve 

Peter se encogió de hombros

-No era viable utilizarla afuera por él sistema tan sofisticado de seguridad 

-¿Dónde están los demás? Wanda, Vision, Scott respondan...- hablo AA pulsando el intercomunicador- ¡Reporte Ant-Man!... Solo hay estática- respondió a las miradas interrogantes de los demás 

-Detecto señales en el último piso, aunque no son muy claras, el almacén obstruye mis sensores- informó KAREN 

-Parece que está en el último piso, deberían irse- sugirió Peter- les daré una confirmación cuando KAREN tenga exactamente las coordenadas

Dos filas de agentes rompieron una de las paredes 

-¡No te dejaremos aquí!- debatió MCU

Las piernas de los soldados se tornaron de oscuras, comenzaron a gritar y a patear... Hormigas

-No será necesario- comentó Scott adaptando su tamaño normal- Te dije que si el número de agentes era mayor enviaría a mis hormigas- comentó sonriente

-Rescaten al señor Stark caps, el equipo de los insectos se hará cargo- dijo Peter 

Los rubios asintieron y se marcharon 

-Creí que eras arácnido

-No tientes tu suerte, solo lo dije porque me salvaste- escucharon a Peter responder antes de tomar lo que quedaba de las escalinatas hacia el último piso 

Escucharon el chasquido inconfundible de las armas cargándose, un destello rojizo apareció detrás de ellos. Wanda flotaba sobre el piso con los ojos encendidos, su energía escarlata envolvió a los agentes azotandolos contra las paredes, a su izquierda Vision se ocupaba de los que estaban al lado contrario 

-Vaya...- murmuró AA sorprendido mirando a la pareja 

-¡Continuemos!....- gritó EMH jalándolo del brazo 

Apenas pusieron un pie en el último peldaño de la escalera esta se derrumbó

-El edificio no resistirá mucho más- se escuchó la voz de Lang por los comunicadores 

Los Steves continuaron, el pasillo que dirigía hasta el último piso tenía únicamente una puerta

-Caps el rastreo de KAREN es correcto, el señor Stark debe estar en esa habitación- comentó Peter 

Una explosión iluminó el exterior del edificio, pedazos metálicos dolorosamente conocidos se esparcieron por el suelo 

-El Jet...- murmuró AA 

-¡Ya no tenemos tiempo!...- hablo desesperado EMH- ¡Entremos!  

Se acercaron apenas unos cuantos pasos hacia la entrada cuando cuatro armas cilíndricas se desplegaron 

-MCU corre...- ordenó EMH 

Steve obedeció, moviéndose lo más rápido que pudo. Al instante las armas comenzaron a dispararle, rayos rojizos en una secuencia hiper veloz. Logró cruzar hasta el otro extremo pero los disparadores se deslizaban junto con sus maniobras 

-¡Argh!- se quejó cuando uno de ellos alcanzo a rozarle el brazo 

-¡Rogers regresa!- gritó EMH 

El rubio alcanzó como pudo la puerta y comenzó a golpearla con los puños, pero el metal no se doblegaba bajo sus manos por más fuerza que aplicará, parecía vibranium 

-¡Creo que necesitas esto!- gritó el más alto pasándole su propio escudo, desarmando uno de los láseres por un instante 

Steve sintió el familiar peso en su brazo y antes de que la nostalgia y los malos recuerdos le invadieran comenzó a protegerse de los disparos. EMH corrió a auxiliarlo y Steve aprovechó para golpear la puerta con el escudo 

AA miraba todo resguardado desde una de las paredes. Relacionó de inmediato aquellas armas, los láseres eran similares a las que uso Ultron con Tony y con el cuando infecto a la ciudad con el nano virus. Estaban diseñados para atacar a cualquier intruso que se les aproximará. Corrió evadiendo los rayos colocando su escudo encima de una de las armas 

-¡¡Que haces!!- preguntó 80920 desde detrás de MCU, la escena parecía casi cómica. Sobresalía gran parte de su inmensa espalda 

-¡Confía en mí!- respondió AA 

Los rayos de los pequeños robots se desviaron hasta el escudo y el vibranium se encargó del resto, en tan solo unos segundos las defensas estaban obsoletas 

AA se retiró el casco sonriente y jadeante 

-Te lo dije...

EMH sonrió también 

-Pensé que destruirías todo, igual que en aquella base de Hammer donde dijiste que podrías encargarte de la copia de Ultron 

12041 arqueo una ceja, definitivamente jamás podría librarse de esa burla 

-He perfeccionado los movimientos grandullón 

-Presumido- bromeo EMH 

-Ya no me juntaré tanto con Stark- un pinchazo de nostalgia le recorrió, eso mismo le había dicho a Bucky cuando Zemo lo hipnotizo para obtener información ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces?

-Señores- interrumpió MCU señalando la puerta metálica bastante abollada, sin duda por los rayos de los robots 

Los rubios compartieron una mirada. AA tomó la iniciativa golpeando la superficie con el escudo para abrir alguna grieta 

-Vamos...- ordenó cuando lo consiguió, los nervios lo invadían y también la sensación de que estaba muy cerca de Tony

***

El capitán Hydra miró como sus agentes caían uno a uno ante los poderes de La Bruja Escarlata

-No contaba con la presencia de Maximoff, esa perra- siseo molesto- no importa, él tele transportador está listo. Nos iremos de aquí Stark 

Tony retrocedió de inmediato ante la amenaza. Los golpes en la puerta eran cada vez más fuertes 

-Ven aquí Enano aho...- no alcanzó a finalizar la oración cuando los tres rubios irrumpieron en la habitación cubiertos de sangre y polvo

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron casi al punto de salirse de su órbita... era Steve, su Steve en carne y hueso, con una barba y el cabello más largo, pero era el... El hombre que lo abandono en aquel búnker de sus pesadillas y que le mintió durante años

Los orbes azules del soldado se clavaron en los del vengador como imanes, todas las palabras que quería decirle a Tony desde aquella ultima ocasión donde se vieron frente a frente quedaron atascadas en su garganta  

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- comentó Hydra- los príncipes azules vienen a rescatar a la princesa

La última parte fue la que saco a Tony de su estupor. Hydra tenía el don de sacarlo de sus cabales 

-Jodete...- siseo, 616 solo sonrió 

-Ríndete Hydra- advirtió EMH  

-¿Rendirme?- respondió paseándose por la habitación- ¿ante ustedes?

-Estás rodeado, no tienes escapatoria- hablo AA alternando la mirada entre Tony y 616. Sentía un gran alivio de encontrar al castaño sano y salvo ahora solo le faltaba sacarlo de ese lugar y alejarlo para siempre de aquel impostor 

-¿Rodeado por quien?- Mostró la pantalla con una mano. Los agentes derribados comenzaban a recuperarse, el Jet estaba completamente destrozado y los pocos héroes luchaban por estar de pie ante la horda de soldados 

En ese instante de distracción Stark corrió hasta donde estaban los otros rubios, AA y EMH lo envolvieron en un abrazo. MCU se retiró con los ojos clavados en el piso, era demasiado incómodo ver aquella interacción, sobre todo por la manera en la que estaban las cosas entre Tony y el, sabía que si se acercaba no sería bien recibido 

Hydra frunció el ceño y jaloneo a Stark del brazo sin miramientos colocándolo a su espalda. Evadió el puño de 80920 que amenazo con estamparse en su mandíbula 

-¡Déjalo en paz!- gritó AA 

Hydra elevó el artefacto para viajar por el multiverso moviéndolo entre sus dedos causando que EMH retrocediera cauteloso 

-No, no, no, cuidado- amenazo negando con el índice- les advertí que no se inmiscuyeran en mis asuntos pero no quisieron escucharme. No seré tan amable esta vez 

-Libera a Stark- trato de razonar EMH acercándose lentamente. 616 dio un par de pasos hacia atrás aferrando el agarre en el brazo del castaño 

-Es cuestión de tiempo para que reúna los fragmentos del cubo cósmico y entonces no tendré que preocuparme por estas estupideces 

-¿El cubo cósmico?- indagó EMH, los rasgos masculinos deformándose en una expresión completa de preocupación- ¿estas demente? ¡No puedes utilizar una arma como esa!

-Esta hecho- o casi, si no fuera por todos los malditos obstáculos que se le estaban atravesando

Stark no entendía ni media palabra de lo que hablaban pero por el rostro del más alto sabía que no era nada bueno. Aprendió a lo largo del tiempo compartido con los capitanes que no debía sorprenderle nada porque las situaciones que él había pasado no eran ni cercanas a las que habían vivido los rubios. Miró tímidamente a su Steve quien lucía demasiado incómodo. Se preguntó internamente donde habría dejaría a su equipo (porque al parecer solo había involucrado a Wanda y a ese extraño sujeto que le insulto en la Balsa), a su preciado Bucky, o que carajos fue lo que lo motivó a ser partícipe de su ¿rescate? Los ojos azules de Steve se clavaron en los suyos y Tony retiró la mirada de inmediato enfocándose en la pantalla donde se veía a los héroes combatir contra los agentes de 616. La sangre de Stark se enfrió al reconocer aquel borrón azul y rojo que se balanceaba hábilmente por las paredes ¿qué mierdas hacia Peter ahí? 

-¿Y que tenemos aquí?- preguntó en tono burlón 616- por fin 199999 en carne y hueso, pensé que nunca darías la cara

MCU apretó la mandíbula. Todo lo que sus otras versiones le dijeron sobre Hydra era verdad, el hombre desprendía una aura poderosa de autoridad, tenía una presencia tan intensa, sus ojos azules destellaban experiencia, una que sin duda el jamás poseería, era mirarlo y sentirse inferior... 616 era casi aterrador

El líder de Hydra lo rodeó mirándolo de arriba a abajo y MCU hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no doblegarse y salir corriendo 

-Nuevo atuendo... Apostaría que eres Nómada pero ¿por qué tomarías esa identidad? ¿contra que peleaste? ¿que fue aquello que no te convenció? ¿por Bucky nómada?- río histérico- eres tan patético

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones- gruñó MCU con la sangre hirviendo de rabia 

-Por supuesto que no, ese no sería tu estilo- contestó sarcástico frotándose la barbilla- Aunque debo admitir que te admiro, porque a diferencia de estos- señaló despectivamente a los otros capitanes- tú si tuviste pelotas para hacer algo egoísta

-No me conoces- siseo contendiendo las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo, la sensación que le producía 616 era similar a la que los bravucones que lo golpeaban en los callejones le provocaban- No hables de lo que no sabes

-Lo que se de ti es suficiente- respondió negando con la cabeza- un hombre que abandona sus ideales por una sola persona no vale nada 

AA frunció el ceño mirando de reojo a EMH quien tenía la misma expresión de confusión en el rostro

-No eres nadie para juzgarme- contestó MCU 

-Pero lo soy. Seré el líder de este universo y ustedes no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo- hablo refiriéndose también a los demás- pero solo por cortesía debo preguntar ¿Quieres irte con ellos mi vida?- indagó sonriente hacia Tony 

El castaño miró aquella cara de facciones masculinas, estaba tan confundido, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que su cerebro no alcanzaba a asimilar. Por un instante pudo paladear el sabor de los labios de Hydra, sentir el calor de su cuerpo presionando contra el suyo... pero que era más fuerte ¿su deseo o hacer lo correcto? Miró a los otros capitanes y fue como revivir todos los momentos juntos... 

-Lo lamento 616...- musitó sintiendo su corazón romperse un poco- yo jamás podría aceptar lo que haces, ni lo que pretendes hacer...

El rostro apuesto del rubio se deformó en una mueca de desagrado, por décimas de segundo Tony pudo notar un destello de dolor 

-Lo harás Shellhead ya veras- respondió Hydra con la mandíbula apretada dejando cualquier tono de intimidad de lado 

El pecho de Tony se contrajo en decepción... Shellhead, todo era sobre eso, Hydra le nublaba el juicio lo suficiente como para olvidarse de la obsesión que este tenía por el Stark de su universo 

-¡No me llames así!- gritó furioso

-¡Te llamaré como se me de la gana Stark!- replicó con igual tono- ¡No vas a rechazarme ahora, no después de todo! 

-Lo siento Hydra, nuestras ideas son demasiado diferentes- contestó elevando la barbilla, tenía que mantener la dignidad

-¿Ah sí? Repítelo hasta que te lo creas- soltó inexpresivo 

No era necesarios, una parte retorcida en Tony sabía que 616 tenía razón. Negó con la cabeza en reafirmación, debía concentrarse, sin duda sus métodos no habían sido buenos pero los de Hydra tampoco lo eran. 616 apretó el puño que sostenía el dispositivo, los largos dedos se curvaban peligrosamente cerca de los pequeños botones del costado 

-Yo no soy tu Shellhead...- exclamó enronquecido 

-¿Y si eres el suyo?- preguntó el capitán apuntando a Steve MCU- después de todo...

-¡Yo no soy Tony de nadie!

AA dirigió una mirada a su contraparte más grande, esa era la oportunidad, debían aprovechar que Hydra estaba concentrado en la discusión con Stark. EMH se lanzó hacia el pero los reflejos de 616 le hicieron girarse a segundos de ser impactado por un puñetazo. Esquivo el golpe de 80920 con una patada, MCU Steve tomo sus brazos por detrás para inmovilizarlo, el más grande de los rubios se recuperó y comenzó a forcejear por delante

-¡Vete Tony!- ordenó AA- Nosotros nos ocuparemos, encontrarás a Vision y a Peter afuera 

El castaño miraba embelesado como los tres rubios trataban de inmovilizar a su malvada versión. Era como aquella ocasión en el taller, solo que ahora su Steve también estaba involucrado

-¡Vete!- ordenó de nuevo AA 

Pero era como si sus pies estuviesen congelados. No sabía qué hacer, una parte suya moría por correr y alejar a los rubios de 616 y otra deseaba correr y alejarse para siempre de los capitanes 

La gran mano de EMH se cerró sobre la de Hydra, el plástico y el metal crujieron junto con los huesos. Él artefacto cayó al suelo lejos de ellos soltando chispas coloridas, cientos de números parpadearon en la pequeña pantalla desplegando una luz. El diámetro se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, los ojos azules de Hydra miraron a Stark, este se acercó para sostener aquellas poderosa máquina, sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad 

-¡Enano aléjate de ahí!- gritó 616 removiéndose en el agarre 

Tony miró a los rubios sorprendido cuando un corrientazo de electricidad recorrió sus nervios pegándolo al dispositivo. La luz azul del artefacto iluminó sus manos y en cuestión de segundos fue absorbido por el portal, lo último que pudo divisar fue a los soldados correr rápidamente hacia el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis hermosos lectores. Estoy de vuelta, sé que deben odiarme por tardar tanto y no les aburriré contándoles todos los problemas que he tenido en estos últimos meses que han impedido la actualización, así que solo les diré que ya volví y que tengo todas las intenciones de concluir este fic, sobre todo por el hermoso recibimiento que ha tenido por parte de todos ustedes. Muchas, muchas gracias ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y de redacción, estoy algo oxidada en esto de la escritura. Sobre este capítulo, Tony se fue a quien sabe que universo (bueno yo si lo se, pero no les daré spoiler XD), mi intención es incluir un poco del multiverso y también explicar la situación de los Tonys de cada uno de los Steves. Así que espero que les agrade lo que viene. Deje la imagen de los Steves para que no les sea tan confusa la lectura (616 es tan hot) 
> 
> De nuevo no me queda más que agradecerles por su paciencia y sus bellos comentarios y mensajes. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia ❤️
> 
> ☃Felices fiestas☃

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones  
> -Steve frío,como lo describe Tony, es Steve 616 (el de los cómics, el capitán hydra actualmente)  
> -Steve grande es el de la serie animada "los héroes más poderosos del planeta" (EMH por sus siglas en inglés)  
> -Steve cálido o dulce es el de la serie "vengadores unidos" o avengers assemble (AA) (es un amor este capitán)
> 
> Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia... 


End file.
